The SGC's Magical Mystery Tour
by Phantom1s
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter and the SG-1 Adventure. It's been a year since SG-1 helped defeat Voldemort at Hogwarts. Now, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the gang team up Jack, Sam and the SGC to beat the Galaxy's worse bad guy ever: Anubis
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

This is a repost of my story, as I was working on it, I realized that I lost my love of writing. After I walked away for a little while, I sat down to reread it and fix it. This is the result. Have fun and enjoy.

Prologue:

It had been almost a year since the Army of Light had defeated Voldemort and his Army of Darkness. Since that time, many things had happened. Besides the fact that the Magical World was now free, it was beginning to catch up to their mundane counterparts. Thanks to the Gringotts Goblins and a number of businesses that were owned by the Potters. Computers, TVs, VCRs, Stereos, and other mundane creature comforts were already in the stores and so far they were very, very popular.

As for the heroes of the Second Wizarding World, things were going very well. Over the last year, Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Harry and Ginny Potter spent a lot of time learning magics well beyond NEWTs from anyone who would teach them. Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore taught them Transfiguration and Alchemy. Filius Flitwick taught them Charms, and Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin taught them DADA and Blood Magics.

Besides taking their NEWTs and studying advanced magics, they also handled not only their family estates which took a considerable amount of time, but also began to rebuild the education system of Magical England. The first thing Harry did was to appoint Griphook as the manager of his and Ginny's combined family estates. These six estates were huge and required a complete financial staff for each, but Griphook was prepared for the task.

What he wasn't prepared for was when Harry and Ginny handed him the financial books of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. After recovering from the shock, and from his falling flat on his face when he passed out, he accepted the additional responsibility as well as the significant pay raise.

Hogwarts was going thru a new renaissance along with Magical England. Many of the muggleborns and halfbloods who fled overseas had returned and were not only teaching at Hogwarts, but also at the new Hogwarts School of Advanced Learning. With them they brought the mundane sciences and arts.

As the owners of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Harry and Ginny also chose to disband the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Many of the surviving governors understood and took the chance to learn about the new world that Harry and Ginny had opened up to them. To that end, they created a new advisory board chaired by Augusta Longbottom. The advisory board had no powers except to advise the Headmaster and the Potters.

Lord & Lady Pendragon, Ron and Hermione Weasley, were also busy over the past year. Thanks to their soul bond and their titles, they inherited money, property, and many different businesses. Though they did not have the money of the Potters, the couple was very well off. Ron and Hermione decided to let Snaptooth, Griphook's Apprentice, handle most of their affairs, like Harry and Ginny did.

This was good because both were very busy with the rest of their lives. As Lords Pendragon and Gryffindor, Ron and Harry met with the queen weekly regarding various items. They also had seats on the Wizengamot and the Board of Directors for Gringotts Bank and the Hogwarts Advisory Board.

Lady Pendragon, Hermione Weasley, was the ambassador to the ISP from the Magical World. She represented not only the humans, but vampires, werewolves, dwarves, elves, and the goblins. She had offices in Geneva, London, and of course at the SGC where she spent at least two days a week working from.

As a wedding gift from Harry and Ginny, Ron owned the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team. They bought Hermione 45% ownership of the Barnes and Noble Bookstore Chain, which she enjoyed deeply.

Ron took his job as owner the Cannons very seriously and did some serious house cleaning and restocked his team with the best people he could find. The first thing he did was hire Lee Jordan as the Announcer and Head of Public Relations. He then hired Victor Krum as the team manager and seeker trainer.

Included on his team were Seeker Cho Chang, Keeper Oliver Wood, and Chasers Angelina Weasley (Fred's wife) Alicia Weasley (George's wife) and American Stephanie Smith who had been voted the best school age chaser in the world for the second straight year. The beaters were twins Jackie and Jack Knight from Canada. They were ranked the second best school age beaters in the world after Fred & George.

Though the team was somewhat green, they were determined and with Krum coaching them, they were really good.

As for the rest of the Weasleys: Arthur was still Deputy Minster with Percy serving as one of his Senior Directors. Molly, who had experienced empty nest syndrome, went to work as the Headmistress of the first primary school for magical children. Many wizarding children were either taught at home, or went to muggle schools for a short time.

Bill Weasley was spending a large amount of time in the United States as the lead human wardmaster for Gringotts Bank. Under the conditions of the ISP Treaty, Gringotts was warding or many cases rewarding many locations throughout the United States, Great Britain, and the Commonwealth.

Charlie, who had been suggested by a vote of the entire Magical Creatures Handlers Consortium of the ICW, was the head of the Dragon Relocation Project. The project, which was finally beginning to put into action after almost a year of planning, was designed to move various species of dragons off world onto far reaching worlds throughout the galaxy that were protected by Asgard Shields and satellites that had Fidelius Charms placed on them to hide the planets. Charlie was the first to admit he was not a manager, or a director, he had always been a hands on type of guy, but he was getting his impressing many people with his leadership style and seemingly calming effect he had on the dragons. In fact it was rumored that the only person better at calming down a Magical Creature was Rubeus Hagrid.

The twins had expanded Weasley Inc. to include not just jokes, but TVs, computers, and other electronics as well as opened locations in Hogsmeade, Paris, Berlin, and Munich in Europe as well as Salem, Anaheim, and San Antonio in the US. They had also bought out Zonko's Joke Shop and had many of the former Zonko's employees running the stores.

Remus finished his one year term as the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Advanced Learning and had turned over the reins to Elphias Doge who was a scholar and longtime friend of Albus Dumbledore before joining the Order of the Phoenix. Remus now spent his time working with the Royal Four (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione), tutoring, and spending time with his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin who was the head of the magical security detail that was stationed at the SGC. Remus had also started to work on his long time project of the definitive Defense Against the Dark Arts book series. Severus Snape, Dora Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Minister Bones, and other were helping him with it along with the Royal Four.

As for the SGC and its members, the year had been very good for them. With the help of the Magical World, the SGC had made many improvements to its operations and to help its alien allies. This included the moveable Fidelius Charm Shields that could hide a planet, wards to protect the SGC and anywhere else needed thanks to portable anchor stones, everlasting batteries with Runes engraved on them, and of course the new armor and weapons. The new Earth Destroyers: Daedalus, Apollo, Agamemnon, and Phoenix were well on their way to being finished thanks to the goblins and their advanced metallurgy processes as well as the retrofitted X-303 Prometheus. On top of this, the combined strengths of the Muggle/magical Alliance redesigned the F-302 fighters and the new F-305 transport crafts. Each of these smaller crafts could reconfigure themselves to pass thru the stargate and return to normal operation on the other side with little fuss.

The Jaffa Rebellion was slowly taking out many of the minor goa'ulds thanks to the new armor and weapons while the Tok'ra continued to provide the intelligence and support. They also kept an eye out for any other magic users, which they reported there was none.

The Asgard had also been helped by the new alliance. Their replicator problem was resolved when Thor and Albus Dumbledore discovered that even the great Asgard Technology could not work around Hogwarts until it was shielded. Harry, Albus, Remus, and Ron were able to help Thor create the effect that Hogwarts had on technology so that it could be used to deal with the replicators once and for all. When Thor used the weapon on the replicators, they broke down into their smaller pieces. This method also could not be blocked or made null in void by the replicators.

With the replicators dealt with, the Asgard turned back to help with the goa'uld.

The healers at St. Mungo's were working closely with muggle doctors and the Asgard to find the key to stop the once great race from becoming extinct with some promising results so far, but they were many years from live testing.

Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter married quietly three months after the end of the war in a small ceremony in Colorado Springs. Daniel and Janet stood up for them to repay the favor that they had done for them a month earlier.

Teal'c spent many hours off world with his son and Bra'tac as they helped recruit and train more Jaffa for the fall of the goa'uld. They also began to set the foundations that would one day be the Jaffa Nation's government. The Jaffa nation would be governed by a council made up of a representative of planets that fell into regions of space that the Four Great Races laid out eons ago. Each region would have a smaller council that would govern the affairs of their region and the planets within it. Each Planet would once again have a council that governed the planet itself. It was somewhat complicated, but it was the best solution for a people who had been enslaved for eons by false gods.

The only dark spot for the past year was that Anubis seemed to have fallen off the face of the galaxy. But not for much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Godric's Hollow, Wales

Lionfire Hall

Office of Harry James Potter

Harry James Potter, the man who defeated Lord Voldemort sat in his office, looking over a number of different parchments and his newest possession, a computer. Thanks to the work of a number of his businesses and contacts, Harry and Ginny's home now had a number of muggle appliances including the seventy-two plasma screen high definition flat-screen television with high quality surround sound system and a DVD player in the TV room. They had huge collection of movies, television shows, documentaries, and anything else that was on the telly.

His computer, shielded to work around magic, was a new notebook computer which was tied into a remote computer server to hold all of the information he needed. Harry was quickly bringing the magical world up to speed with the muggle world, even if the magical world was kicking and screaming.

"Harry dear, when is Albus supposed to get here?" Ginny asked as she entered Harry's office. It was one of the things that Harry enjoyed about Lionfire Hall, Harry and Ginny had their own offices, but were connected by a sitting room where they could meet together with people for business.

"He emailed me earlier and said that he would be here by five with Minerva for dinner." Harry replied.

"I still can't believe that Minerva and Albus are dating. It just seems…strange." Ginny replied.

"What; that he is using email or that he is dating Minerva?"

"Both really" Ginny admitted.

"Albus told me the other day it is way easier to read all those damn reports from the Wizengamot because he doesn't need to translate everyone's writing anymore. And you should have seen him using the spreadsheet programs that the goblins built. It makes things go so much faster for him." Harry informed his wife.

"I know. I heard that a number of the pureblood families are still refusing to send their children to Hogwarts as long as we teach them how to type and use technology."

"To hell with them; I am so sick and tired of these people. Since the day after we defeated Voldemort and the Dark Army, they have been belittling us, Hogwarts, the Ministry, and anyone who wants to better the magical world. They just need to get over themselves. Voldemort lost, many of the pureblood families were ravaged, deal with it." Harry said losing his patience.

"I know love. They will do what they do and there is nothing we can do about it, unless we place them under the Imperious Curse. Now, let's us not worry about the damn purebloods, we have better things to do."

"Like what Mrs. Potter?" Harry said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well for one, we can put you in a better mood by teasing Albus and Minerva about them dating." Ginny said smiling.

"Ok, that does put me in a good mood. Though to be honest, I always thought that they were married already. I mean come on they have been in love with each other for years. If Grindelwald wasn't already dead, I would kill him for what he did to Albus." Harry replied darkly.

"Do you mean killing Ariana Dumbledore, causing an almost fifty year estrangement between Albus and Aberforth, or the love potion that he fed to Albus to make Albus infatuated with him?"

"All of the above. Speaking of Abe, have you heard from him lately?" Harry asked his wife as he stood up and began to dance with her to a tone that only he heard.

"Not directly, but I know that he is with Xeno in Australia looking for the perfect barley for a new beer" Ginny replied "Luna fire-called earlier wanting to know if we wanted to do dinner with her and Neville tomorrow at Longbottom Manor to discuss their wedding."

"So Neville is really going to marry her before he graduates? I am impressed. What did you tell her?"

"That we can't; we are supposed to be going to the SGC tomorrow for a briefing before we go to one of the new animal sanctuaries."

"Wait a minute I thought Luna was coming with us? Especially since Daniel found the Wrackspurts on that planet last month?" Harry asked his wife.

"She forgot about it. She is still suffering from the aftereffects of that rouge Death Eater assaulting her. But Neville sent an owl later and confirmed that they are indeed meeting us at the SGC tomorrow. He said that Luna was shaken up after the fire-call and was resting." Ginny said darkly.

"Who would have thought that a rogue, low level Death Eater would kidnap and drug Luna while she was home alone?" Harry asked.

"We should have known better Harry. But at least we were able to stop him before he raped her."

_Flashback _

_Luna had been attacked three weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts by a low level Death Eater. Harry later learned that the Death Eater wanted Harry and could not get to him or any of the Weasleys so he decided to go after Luna. Her father never bothered with wards and protective charms so Luna was easy pickings. Thank god Ginny had been checking on Luna every three days via her new cell phone. When Luna did not answer, Ginny knew something was wrong so she got Harry, Albus, Severus, Remus, Neville, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c, who had been visiting Lionfire Hall together and stormed the Lovegood home._

_The Death Eater was ready to penetrate Luna when Neville snapped and released a focused magic burst towards the Death Eater and thru his chest and back. The Death Eater lived for twenty minutes as Harry and Albus questioned him. Neville and Remus took Luna to Hogwarts to be treated. Except for when Kingsley asked Harry, Ron, and Neville to assist in the raid that led to the capture of twenty-five other Voldemort supporters did Neville leave Luna's hospital bed side._

_When she awoke, Neville proposed to her and even asked Harry to speak to Apollo and ask him to transport them to wherever Luna's father was in order for Neville to ask for Luna's hand in marriage. Old Xeno gave his blessing because it made Luna happy. Also with Luna being engaged, Xeno was able to relax and spend more time being eccentric and not worry about his daughter. Xeno later told his father-in-law, Aberforth Dumbledore, that he did not deserve Luna because he had failed to protect her and her mother all those years ago._

_As the Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Longbottom, Neville placed the House of Lovegood under his protection and quickly asked Bill Weasley to recommend a good wardmaster to place wards around the Lovegood home and to redo the wards around Longbottom Manor._

_Bill told Neville that he would contact a team and have it done. What Neville did not realize was that the warding team would include Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Fleur, Dobby, Apollo, Albus, Fawkes, Minerva, and Bill himself. Because of the collected strengths of the group, the wards around Longbottom Manor and the Lovegood home were now on par with Lionfire Hall, Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the Burrow._

_End Flashback_

Luna unofficially moved into Longbottom Manor when she was released by Madam Pomfrey. Though she had her own bedroom, she spent most of her nights in Neville's bed being held by him as she cried a year later.

"Yeah I know. How is Neville's training going anyway? I have been swamped with everything to check with Tonks and Remus since Neville's last check up." Harry asked his wife.

"Very well; I am thankful that Minnie was able to get Augusta to listen to us and have Neville tested for spells and potions."

"If Barty Crouch Junior wasn't already kissed, I think Augusta might have killed him when she found out that he had given Neville the binding potion. It is only because of how strong he is that he was able to do any magic at all." Harry said.

One of the house elves popped into the room and spoke to Harry. "Lord Gryffindor sir, please pardon the interruption, Lord Dumbledore and Lady McGonagall have arrived and are waiting in the main sitting room."

"Thank you, please provide refreshments and inform them we will be there shortly." Harry told the elf.

The elf bowed and disappeared. "Shall we go down my dear?" Harry asked his wife as he stood.

"Yes, we should. I want to know how we did on our NEWTs."

Harry and Ginny arrived at the sitting room and welcomed the Headmaster and his girlfriend. The first thing they both noticed was the ring on Minnie's left finger. "Albus, you old man, did you propose to Minerva and not bother to tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did Lord Gryffindor and she said that after dating for a year, it was time that we got serious." Albus said smiling.

Harry hugged Albus before hugging Minerva tightly. Harry really was happy for his Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, they were the closest things he had to grandparents and he wanted them happy.

"Congratulations to you both. This calls for a celebration." Harry said. "Brent, we need champagne, we have an engagement to celebrate."

"Right away Master Harry" Brent said as he disappeared.

"While Brent is getting our champagne, where are our results?" Ginny asked.

"I thought Lord and Lady Pendragon were joining us?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione and Ron should be here any moment. Ron had to go to the SGC and drag Hermione home. Evidently some idiot shorted the amount of materials to be sent thru to one of the sanctuaries. General Hammond was not happy from what I understand." Ginny said as she passed out the drinks that were already in the room.

"I would imagine that Teal'c and Charlie were not happy either." Albus said as the fireplace flared as Ron and Hermione stepped out.

"I'm telling you Ron, when I get my hands on whoever changed that order, I am going to turn them into a troll and let Teal'c use him for target practice!" Hermione screamed.

"Hello sister, why don't you and your husband come in and join us." Harry said to his sister.

"Oh, I am so sorry Harry. Hello Ginny, Albus, Minerva. How are you doing? Is that an engagement ring?"

"Hermione, stop and breathe." Ron told her. He then turned to Albus and Minerva. "Congratulations Albus, Minerva you have my condolences." Ron said with a straight face.

Before anyone could do anything, Minerva whipped her wand out and transfigured Ron into a jackass. Albus then quickly conjured a sign and placed it around Ron's neck.

_Do not Mess with A Happy Transfiguration Professor!_

Harry and Ginny fell to the floor laughing. After a few moments, and numerous pictures thanks to Brent and his camera, Minerva returned Ron to normal and everyone made their way to dinner. Ron was still pink around the ears, but learned to laugh at the prank Minerva and Albus had pulled on him.

"Do you think that the Marauders and the Weasley Twins were the only pranksters who have ever attended Hogwarts?" Minerva stated evenly.

As dessert was being served, Albus pulled out the results of the NEWTs that the quartet had taken over the last month.

_Dear Lord Gryffindor, _

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examination (NEWT) Exams taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scoring is as follows:_

_O-Outstanding  
E-Exceeds Expectation  
A-Acceptable  
P-Poor  
D-Dreadful  
T-Troll_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the Practical portion of the exam. The third score is your overall score._

_NEWT Results for: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August, 1997_

_Transfiguration: O-O-O  
Charms : O-O-O  
Potions: O-O-O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O-O-O  
Dueling: O-O-O_

_Spellcrafting: E-E-E_

_Herbology: E-E-E  
Magical Law: O-O-O  
Ancient Runes: O-O-O _

_Arithmancy: O-O-O _

_TOTAL 10 NEWTs_

_Lord Gryffindor, with the completion of your NEWTs, you have completed your wizarding education; on behalf of myself, the Wizarding Examination Board, and the Ministry of Magic, congratulations on your accomplishment, especially at this early age._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

_Dear Lady Gryffindor, _

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examination (NEWT) Exams taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scoring is as follows:_

_O-Outstanding  
E-Exceeds Expectation  
A-Acceptable  
P-Poor  
D-Dreadful  
T-Troll_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the Practical portion of the exam. The third score is your overall score._

_NEWT Results for: Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August, 1997_

_Transfiguration: E-E-E  
Charms : E-E-E  
Potions: E-E-E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: E-E-E  
Dueling: E-E-E_

_Spellcrafting: E-E-E_

_Magical Healing E-E-E  
Magical Law: E-E-E  
Ancient Runes: E-E-E _

_Arithmancy: E-E-E _

_TOTAL 10 NEWTs_

_Lady Gryffindor, with the completion of your NEWTs, you have completed your wizarding education; on behalf of myself, the Wizarding Examination Board, and the Ministry of Magic, congratulations on your accomplishment, especially at this early age._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

_Dear Lord Pendragon, _

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examination (NEWT) Exams taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scoring is as follows:_

_O-Outstanding  
E-Exceeds Expectation  
A-Acceptable  
P-Poor  
D-Dreadful  
T-Troll_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the Practical portion of the exam. The third score is your overall score._

_NEWT Results for: Ronald Bilius Weasley  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August, 1997_

_Transfiguration: E-O-E  
Charms : E-O-O  
Potions: A-A-A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O-O-O  
Dueling: O-O-O_

_Spellcrafting: A-E-E_

_Military Tactics O-O-O_

_Magical Law: E-O-E _

_Care of Magical Creatures: O-O-O  
_

_TOTAL 9 NEWTs_

_Lord Pendragon, with the completion of your NEWTs, you have completed your wizarding education; on behalf of myself, the Wizarding Examination Board, and the Ministry of Magic, congratulations on your accomplishment, especially at this early age._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

_Dear Lady Pendragon, _

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Examination (NEWT) Exams taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The scoring is as follows:_

_O-Outstanding  
E-Exceeds Expectation  
A-Acceptable  
P-Poor  
D-Dreadful  
T-Troll_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the Practical portion of the exam. The third score is your overall score._

_NEWT OWL Results for: Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August, 1997_

_Transfiguration: O-O-O  
Charms : O-O-O  
Potions: E-O-O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O-O-O  
Dueling: O-E-O_

_Spellcrafting: O-E-E_

_Magical Law: E-O-E _

_Magical Healing: O-O-O_

_Ancient Runes: O-O-O_

_Arithmancy: E-O-O_

_Muggle Studies: O-O-O  
_

_TOTAL 11 NEWTs_

_Lady Pendragon, with the completion of your NEWTs, you have completed your wizarding education; on behalf of myself, the Wizarding Examination Board, and the Ministry of Magic, congratulations on your accomplishment, especially at this early age._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

After everyone processed what they had read, Albus stood up and removed four scrolls from his pocket. "By the power given to me as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I confer upon you your diplomas." Albus handed the four former students their diplomas.

"Thank you Albus." Harry and the others said. They all talked for a few more hours before Albus and Minerva left Lionfire Hall for the night. Ron and Hermione quickly followed, returning to Little Manor. Harry and Ginny retired to bed, because they had a busy day the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Apparition and Portkey Arrival Area

0800 Hours the Next Day

General George Hammond was patiently waiting for the arrival of six VIPs. As he looked at his reflection, he noticed how young he looked. His graying skin was now pink and healthy, and he had taken to shaving his head because there was hair growing back. He also had to order a new dress uniform because his shoulders were broader than they had been in a number of years and his waist line was smaller.

This was all thanks to the new medical treatment he was taking. Doctor Frasier had prescribed a number of potions that made him feel twenty years younger and helped bring his blood pressure back under control. Also the cancer that he had been diagnosed with was gone. Not in remission, but gone. He was healthy once again thanks to the group he was meeting today and the treaty that now existed between the mundane and magical world.

George knew without a doubt that he would have been dead from a heart attack or the cancer if it was not for this treaty and Doctor Frasier's insistence that he be examined and treated right away when she found out. With the help of Poppy Pomfrey and Healers from St. Mungo's George was the test subject for muggles being treated with magical means. He was pulled from his thoughts as a gush of wind signaled the arrival of the six VIPs from England.

"Lord Gryffindor, welcome to the SGC." George said as he shook Harry's hand. Harry, like the others in his group, was wearing black slacks, a dress shirt, dragon hide boots, a robe, and his weapon on his hip. Though this was not their first visit to the SGC, it was their first in an official capacity.

"The honor is mine General. I believe you already know everyone: my wife Ginny, my sister Hermione Weasley, my brother-in-law Ron Weasley, my god-brother Neville Longbottom, and his fiancée Luna Lovegood. Guys, this is Major General George Washington Hammond, Commanding Officer of Stargate Command."

"Good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, it is about time you kids made it. Jack and Sam have been dying to see you." George said as he hugged Harry and Ginny. "And my granddaughters are upset that you missed the Fourth of July this year."

"We've been busy with graduating from school and getting everything sorted out in England. Besides, we don't like that the colonies got their independence. We're British, remember?" Ginny said. "You look better now than when I last saw you. It looks like you lost twenty years and a few stones?"

"Yes I do look better and I have dropped almost forty pounds now and feel well enough to start working with Teal'c on some of the advanced hand to hand combat he teaches. Oh and before I forget, Doctor Frasier-Jackson wanted me to ask if Poppy was still planning on coming over before school started?"

"We're not sure, but we'll ask her when we get home." Hermione said as she made a note on her PDA.

George, seeing this, smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, now, let me give you the grand tour of the SGC. I know you already know everything but I have my orders to follow and they say that you are to be given the full tour, again."

"This is Neville and Luna's first trip to the SGC so please go right ahead." Ron said.

"Excellent. Well Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, I should tell you that your friends here have been given full clearance to the whole base. For the past year, there were certain areas and files that were restricted to them without an escort. That is no longer the case. Technically this clearance is called a diplomatic commission and was never meant to mean much at a base like this. However, in your cases your commissions are worth just as much here as it would on any US military base in the world, if not more because of what you have done for all of us."

"That is really nice sir. Thank you." Harry said.

"Albus & I thought it might be a good idea so we spoke to ICW, the President, and Secretary Anderson and they all agreed. Now, the details, first here are your badges and IDs. They are also magically tied to you somehow so that no one using polyjuice or anything else can use them."

"Good safety measure." Harry said "Your idea Hermione?" She nodded.

"Lords and Ladies Gryffindor and Pendragon, if you look at your IDs you will see that you all hold the rank of Colonel. Alastor is already a Major General, retired of course, and Albus is a Lieutenant General, retired as well." George explained.

"None of you will be required to salute, but your ranks do give you the authority to order things done. Thanks to an executive order from the President, Lord Gryffindor, you would be considered third in command and the CO of all Magical Troops here at the SGC. Basically you are equal to Colonel O'Neill's position."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It is something I would like to talk about later if we could? There are a few more people who need to be involved in that discussion." George said.

"Alright General, but I do expect an answer today." Harry said as the tour started.

An hour later the group was standing in the gate room looking at the Stargate. "This is the stargate itself. This gate was discovered in Giza in 1928. The other gate, which Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter discovered in Antarctica, is in storage here at the SGC."

"It seems so strange to be able to step thru a ring and go anywhere in the galaxy." Neville said.

"And being able to perform magic isn't?" A voice asked from behind them.

The group turned around and saw Colonel Jack O'Neill standing there. "Ginny, it is about time you dragged Harry out here for a visit. I mean just because he killed a major bad guy last year, making more money than god, and of course helping to develop toys that can make a lot of people really happy, does not mean that he can slack off and not see his friends more than a couple of times a year. And we have to go to England to see you on top of that." He said hugging the redhead and then Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Technically the Lionfire Estate is in Northern Wales." Harry said.

"Whatever." Jack said dismissively.

"Neville, Luna, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Commanding Officer of SG-1. Jack, this is my god-brother Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Longbottom, and his fiancée Luna Marie Lovegood." Harry said, straightening himself up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. So what are you guys doing here? I thought you were waiting for your big test results to come back." Jack asked.

"We already got them." Ginny said.

At George and Jack's curious look, Hermione decided to put them out of their misery. "The four of us passed our NEWT exams with very good grades. Harry and Ginny received 10 NEWTs, Ron 9 NEWTs, and I got 11 NEWTs. As of last night, we are graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry."

"Congratulations all four of you; I remember when my daughters graduated from high school. It was a very proud day for the Hammond Household." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said, before turning to face Jack. "General Hammond was giving us the big tour thanks to Neville and Luna hereof the SGC before we went to check out the Dragon Habitat and then we are scheduled to go and check out one of the Dragon Preserves."

"Colonel, why don't you join us then? It is almost lunch time and SG-1 is scheduled to be their off-world escorts." George said.

"Good idea, sir, let's go and head to the labs next then and grab Major O'Neill. Knowing her, she'll forget to eat if I didn't remind her." Jack said as he led the group to Sam's lab.

After pulling her away from an experiment involving dragon's blood, the group headed to the training room where Teal'c was putting a number of the SGC personnel thru their paces.

"Teal'c told me the other day that he didn't have anyone to spar with anymore. With Rya'c married and off world, Bra'tac working off world, and you guys never coming to visit, he is getting rusty. I can give him a run for his money but I am usually unable to move for a week afterwards. And he refuses to spar against Sam because the last time they did he sliced her abdomen open. It was a deep gash. If not for Teal'c carrying Sam all the way to the Napoleonic Warmonger, she might have died." Jack said.

"Are you alright Major O'Neill?" Luna asked. Being a future healer, it was Luna's nature to make sure people were healthy.

"Oh yes. Between the Asgard, Tok'ra, Alterran, Magical, and Mundane Healing technologies at her disposal Janet was able to patch me up in less than twenty minutes." Sam said "Though I understand that Teal'c and Jack had some issues."

"Let me guess, Jack kicked the crap out of Teal'c, who was too noble and just took the beating like a fool." Ginny said.

"You know Jack and Teal'c too well."

"No, it is exactly what Harry and Ron would have done to each other if Hermione or I were hurt in a sparring session." Ginny said.

"Good point. I finally had to tie Teal'c down and show him that I didn't even have a scar from the accident. Besides, I should have been quicker to block." Sam said.

"And what about Jack; did you tie him down?" Hermione asked.

"I always do. He is kind of kinky like that." Sam said as Jack and George turned scarlet.

To save Jack and the General, Ron drew their attention back to Teal'c with a pointed finger. "Look at his form. It is even better than last time I saw him three months ago."

The group watched as Teal'c took on five SGC personnel in hand-to-hand combat. Ron was right. Teal'c's form was almost flawless. Every move he made was fluid and contained no wasted movement. As soon as he hit one person, he was already using the momentum of the impact to head towards his next target.

After watching Teal'c dispose all but one of his opponents, Harry and Ron looked at each other before doing a quick game of _'Rock Paper Scissors'_ to see who would spar with the Jaffa. Harry won as Teal'c threw his last opponent across the room hard. He would need some pain relieving potion and skelegrow when he got to the infirmary. Seeing that Teal'c was getting ready to move on, Harry removed his robes and scabbard and spoke to the Jaffa.

"Teal'c, I think that you are getting a little rusty. I mean it took you seven minutes to beat five people. I think you should spar with someone your own size." Harry said jokingly.

"Harry Potter, it is good to see you again. It has been many months since we were together." Teal'c said as he bowed to Harry.

"It's good to see you too Teal'c. And yes the last year has been busy. Having to rebuild a country and manage my finances and businesses is hard work. Would you care to give these guys a little demonstration of what you can do with your toy?" Harry said nodding towards the SGC personnel who were placing bets on the duel they were about to watch.

"I would be honored. What kind of duel do you wish to have Harry Potter?" Teal'c asked.

Harry smiled "Swords of course. First blood on the torso wins."

"I agree to your terms Harry Potter." Teal'c said as he held out his hand, a moment later his bat'leth appeared in his hand.

"What is the range for that summoning rune? I don't remember what the predicted results were for the new ring." Harry asked as he prepared to fight.

"Anywhere within the SGC and anywhere within a goa'uld mothership" Teal'c said. "The Fidelius Charm on the ring also works as per design. No one knows that I wear it unless they are told the secret by the Secret Keeper."

"That is excellent news. I'll let Snaptooth know when I see him." Harry said. "Now we shall bow, and begin." The duel lasted for fifteen minutes, all the while everyone looked on in amazement as Harry not only used his sword, but also cast spells at Teal'c. One of the things that the goblins did in the forging of the bat'leths was to make them able to deflect spells and energy blasts from weapons, which Teal'c was a master of. This made the fight much easier for him and more challenging for Harry.

At the end of the fifteen minutes, Jack called an end to the duel. "Excellent duel Teal'c. It seems unbelievable, but you have gotten even better with the bat'leth since the last time we dueled." Harry said as he wiped his brow with a towel.

"You too have improved Harry Potter. I believe that you have been training with Ginny Potter and Lord Pendragon since we have last met."

"That I have Teal'c. Anyway, when you finish with the recruits, why don't you join us? We are finishing up our tour then grabbing some lunch before we head over to see the dragon staging area." Harry said as he finished getting dressed.

"I shall endeavor to meet you for lunch. Enjoy your tour Harry Potter." Teal'c said as he bowed to Harry.

The group continued on until they arrived at the Infirmary where they heard Doctor Frasier screaming at someone. "I SWEAR TO GOD CHARLES PATRICK WEASLEY IF YOU ARE NOT MORE CAREFUL THEN I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR MOTHER!"

"Sounds like my brother got into trouble with Janet. I wonder what he did this time." Ron said.

"Probably got burned, again; he has been in at least once a week for the last two months. I think he has a crush on one of the nurses." Jack said as they entered.

Janet spotted Jack first. "Colonel I swear to god if you think that I am in the mood for you and your crap then you have another thing coming!"

"What about a visit from some friends from England?" General Hammond asked somewhat jokingly.

Janet looked up and saw the witches and wizards with her two commanding officers and best friend "Oh hello everyone. Sorry for the outburst earlier, but I am having issues with a certain dragon tamer."

"He wouldn't happen to have red hair and freckles would he?" Ginny asked.

"Why yes he does." Janet said.

"Allow me to handle this then."

"With pleasure" Janet said smiling.

"Harry dear, can you and the others place some silencing charms around Charlie's bed please? Triple strength?" Ginny said batting her eyes at her husband.

"Of course" Harry said. He, Ron and Neville cast the charm along with Hermione. Thirty seconds later, everyone could hear Ginny through the charms as she tore her brother a new ass. It was very muffled, but still able to be heard. Ron cast a wandless charm at the silencing wards they had erected and whistled in appreciation as he looked at the numbers that appeared in front of him.

"104 decibels! That is just as loud as a 747 aircraft at lift off." Sam said.

Then there was a flash of blue light followed by screams. As Ginny walked out of the silenced area, she shrunk her staff back to wand size.

"He'll need some help with the super charged bat-bogeys I gave him, but he should be more careful from now on when dealing with the dragons." Ginny said.

"Harry, she reminds me of my oldest daughter; feisty woman and meaner than a Texas Tornado." George said with a smile. "Doctor Frasier, why don't you get Mr. Weasley cleaned up and remind about the tour he is supposed to be giving in two hours."

"Yes sir." Janet said. "Good to see all of you."

After lunch, which included a number of embarrassing stories about members of SG-1, Harry and his friends made their way to the elevators that would take them to the surface and then out to the dragon area. Daniel even joined them. He had been off-world at the Alpha Site translating some rock one of the teams had found when Harry and his friends arrived. It was too large to store at the SGC, hence why it was at the Alpha Site.

The dragon habitat was concealed by a number of charms and enchantments to make it look like part of Cheyenne Mountain itself. Inside of the enchantments was where 40 dragons currently lived. Charlie, fresh out of the infirmary, gave the group, which did not include the general, the grand tour. Hammond had a meeting with the President he had to sit in on.

"So far these forty are from the dragon preserve on the Hawaiian Islands. The island itself is three times the size of the big island and is invisible to mundanes thanks to dragon magic. We're going to keep fifteen dragons there to help keep the wards up.

"We have ten male dragons and thirty female dragons. The best thing is that there are at least one male and one female dragon of each species going thru the gate."

"How are you going to knock out the dragons for transport thru the stargate?" Hermione asked. Even though she worked for the ISP, she did not know all the details of every project that was being worked on.

"Doctor Frasier and Snape have developed a knock out potion and delivery system." Charlie held up a vial of orange potion eight inches long and 3 inches in diameter. "This baby will knock out our largest dragon for twenty four hours. We shoot them from a modified P-91 powered by a banishing charm. We aim right behind the ear and the dragons drop. Once they are asleep, we use the cranes to load them onto those flat bed trailers. The trailer will then proceed to the missile doors that are above the gate room. The flat bed is designed to be lifted off the wheels and lowered down by another crane, right onto another set of wheels which will then be pushed thru the gate to their new home.

"Once there, we remove the harnesses' and let the dragons be. When they awaken, they will explore their new world. The needle also contains a locator chip which we'll use to track the dragons and monitor their condition." Charlie finished.

"What about food sources for them?" Neville asked.

"These four planets have a wide variety of both plant and animal life that are very comparable to here on earth. There are deer, cows, and even buffalo. As for plant-life there are a number of plants that we have here. I have a report in my office on the various forms of plant-life we found if you want to read it." Charlie said.

"Thanks. I spoke to Professor Sprout and a few other Herbologists and they agree that as long as the plants release oxygen, the dragons should be fine eating them." Neville said.

Harry was looking around the habitat and spoke "How about the designs for main compounds? How are they being built?"

"We are using some modified prefabricated structures that the US and British Military use. Ours however have been charmed for more room and leave no imprint on the planet they are on. Trash and waste is banished; water, food, and supplies are stored under preservation charms.

"Each of the units is enchanted to blend into the natural surroundings. We have also taken the extra steps of having emergency portkeys made which when activated will make everyone wearing on the planet return to the command center. At the same time, an automatic distress call will go out and dial the gate to the Alpha Site thanks to a remote DHD that the Asgard found in their information from the Alterrans." Charlie said.

"What we are also working on is a way to portkey the entire command center in case of an emergency to the Alpha Site once the gate is activated. And eventually maybe even be able to do the same with the dragons in case of an attack." Sam said.

"How did the experiments with the gate and the portkey work out?" Neville asked. "Can we travel between planets by way of portkey?" Even though he has a herbology genius, he still dabbled in other branches of magic.

"No. 'Moving Magic', which is what we have lumped all magical forms of travel, requires some sort of a connection between locations. For example, we cannot travel from here to Chulak by portkey without the gate being active. Once the gate is active, we can portkey from Rya'c's home to Hogwarts. It is much bumpier and longer than normal, but it is doable." Sam explained.

"What about the Iris?" Jack asked, realizing what this meant if the bad guys could learn to use magic.

"It does not seem to have an effect on Moving Magic. We have erected wards to stop all forms of magical travel, except for flame travel, around the gate room and throughout the SGC and Cheyenne Mountain. The only area that a portkey can arrive and depart in is the arrival area."

"I take it this has stopped portkeys from working thru the gate then?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Bill Weasley and his team did the wards in this matter so that we could in theory lower the wards around the gate room in case there was an emergency and we need to portkey thru the gate. The same is true with the other wards so that the base is always protected from the gate side and the outside world."

"I still don't get how we can portkey from one planet to another only when the stargate is active." Neville stated. "I mean, what if we lose our magic once the gate closes."

Charlie took up this conversation, having spent the most amount of time off world of the magic wielders "I understand Neville. Let me try to explain. Our magic, the stuff we channel thru us and from within us, comes from inside us. What makes us different from mundanes is that we are able to take the natural energy that encompasses all living things in the universe, and convert it into something that we can use either internally thru things like Occlumency, Metamorphmagi, and the Animagus Transformation, or externally in the forms of spells. Our magic grows and replenishes itself thru our rest and nourishment. Now strong external magical forces do tend to help speed up this process. These include potions, healing spells, sources of intense magic like Stonehenge, Hogwarts, Mount St. Helen, Harry and Ginny, etc." Charlie stopped to allow everyone to laugh.

"So in other words, we're fine when we go off world." Neville said.

"Yep" Charlie said. "Now to your first question: Albus and Thor think that the wormhole that is created when the two stargates activate creates a link between the two locations, almost like a bridge, that magic, which is a form of energy, can pass thru without any trouble. Without the gate, magic simply cannot cross the distance between worlds or even Earth and the Moon."

"We have discovered that if a powerful enough wizard, on the power level of at least a High Level Sorcerer, like Harry, Albus, or Ginny, can apparate to a ship in high orbit of a planet and back, providing they know exactly where it is. Albus tested this with coordinates and he was able to hit his mark ten times out of ten." Sam said.

"And for the record, the only High Level Sorcerers recorded were in order from least powerful to most, Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, and Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin, Merlin, Ginny and Harry are all rated as Grand Sorcerers." Daniel added.

This information knocked Ron, Luna, Jack, Neville, and Sam on their ass in surprise. They knew Harry and Ginny were powerful, but this was unreal.

"Hermione and Ron, you guys are rated Mid Level Sorcerers. If you really needed to, you could apparate into orbit, but you would be weak from it." Harry said.

"Well this lesson on magic theory was nice, let's get back to talking about the dragons, shall we?" Jack said, feeling his head ready to explode.

"Well, it isn't about the dragons, but have we had any problems from the Goa'uld? Hermione said it has been pretty quiet on that front for a while." Ron asked.

"She's right. The Jaffa Rebellion has taken down a lot of the lesser goa'ulds and the System Lords are still trying to deal with the fallout from their dealings with Anubis last year." Daniel said.

"Any word from him yet? I mean I know that his base was blown to bits thanks to the Mark X Gate Busters we portkeyed thru the gate." Harry asked.

"Not a peep in almost a year. We know he survived, but that is it. The quietness is scaring the shit out of Jack and the General." Daniel said.

Before Jack could respond, his cell phone rang with the SGC's emergency tone. He answered it and immediately stiffened.

"O'Neill…Yes sir. How many? Stand by sir, let me put you on speaker." Jack put his phone on table after turning on the speaker. "You're on sir."

"_Thank you Colonel. Five minutes ago, Master Bra'tac contacted us. He reported that some of his people were on PHX-917 and had taken what sounds like spell fire from something or someone. Two of his people were killed instantly and more injured."_ Hammond's voice said.

Harry immediately took action. "Neville, I'm sorry but you and Luna can't be here for this. It is rated Top Secret and you don't want to know what it takes to get that clearance."

"I understand Harry. Is there anything we can do though?"

"There sure is," Harry turned back to the phone. "Sir, I think under the circumstances we should call a meeting of the ISP War Council."

"_I agree Harry. I can start calling everyone_."Hammond said.

"No need sir. We have enough people here to do it." Harry turned back to his god-brother. "Neville, I want you and Luna to contact Albus and tell him that I am calling a meeting of the ISP War Council. I need him, Remus, Dora, and Snape here ASAP. Once done, I want you both to remain at Hogwarts and put the DA on alert.

"Hermione, contact Secretary Anderson and inform him as well. Charlie, Bill should be in Washington checking out the new wards around the White House, Mackrack told me that he is their designee for the War Council."

Neville and Luna both took off for the elevators that would take them back to the portkey station and then back to the Ministry of Magic in London. Hermione pulled out her cell-phone and started making calls while Charlie ran for the closest apparition point to get Bill.

"General, can you lower the wards so that we can portkey directly to the Conference Room?" Harry asked.

"_I can, but Bill made sure you can make portkeys thru the wards when his team erected them."_ Hammond said.

"I love that boy. General, we'll be there in a few seconds." Harry said before he made the portkey to return the group to the SGC conference room. Once it was complete, the group returned to the SGC.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Scotland

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

Albus was going over the syllabus of the new muggle studies teacher when Neville Longbottom fell from his fireplace. He looked windswept and a little out of breath. "Headmaster…Harry told me to tell you that the War Council…called…needs you, Professor Lupin, and Miss Tonks at SGC…something… happened off-world."

Albus knew something was wrong. Harry and the others planned on going for the day to the SGC and then off world to see the first of the off world dragon colonies. On top of that, Harry was going to be briefed on what Albus and George Hammond hoped was the integration of more magical personnel in the SGC. If Harry had called for the War Council, then the situation was grave and Albus needed answers quickly.

"Harry and George have called for the War Council. Is that you are saying?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. General Hammond called Colonel O'Neill and said something about Master Bra'tac and being hit with spells off world." Neville said.

"Who else knows about this?" Albus asked, worried about what he was hearing.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie Weasley, Luna, Colonel O'Neill, Major O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c." Neville said calming down even more.

Dumbledore quickly called for a house elf to inform Minerva and Severus of what was going on and contacted Remus and Dora via the floo and informed them that they needed to get to his office immediately.

It wasn't just the War Council that worried Albus. He, like Harry, Jack, and General Hammond had thought that the goa'uld, Anubis in particular, had been too quiet for too long now.

One of the many things Albus loved was to learn about ancient cultures, which was one of the reasons why he and Daniel Jackson got along so well. Dumbledore had studied a great deal about the Ancient Egyptians and their gods when he was younger and had branched out into Ancient Greek, Roman, Babylonian, and of course the Nordic and Celtic cultures.

If the goa'uld indeed did model themselves like the gods of ancient earth, then Anubis being quiet for so long was not a good thing. He was planning on something and that did not bode well for Earth and the galaxy at large.

Dumbledore was pulled from his musings as his office began to fill up as the professors, Remus, and Dora entered from the door and the fireplace. Dora and Remus were both wearing their battle robes, ready for a fight.

"Neville says something has happened off-world and that the ISP War Council has been convened. Harry is at the SGC along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. I would imagine that they are in the process of gathering the rest of the council." Albus explained quickly.

"Do we know what is wrong?" Severus asked.

"General Hammond said Master Bra'tac reported that some of his people encountered something that sounds like spell fire. Harry then ordered Luna and I to return and fetch the hour of you sir." Neville said. He was calmer now thanks to a mild calming draught Albus placed in his tea while he was thinking about Anubis earlier.

"Remus, Dora, Severus, and I will go to the SGC to meet with Harry and the Council. Minerva, I want you to remain here and continue preparing for the new school year. Enlist Filius and Pomona if need be."

"Of course Albus" Minerva told her fiancée.

"Mr. Longbottom, did Harry leave any other orders for you?"

"He said to place the DA on high alert and for Luna and I to remain here. Luan floo'd straight to the Infirmary to prepare it for receiving possible wounded."

"Excellent idea; as you contact the DA, also contact the Order of the Phoenix and have them report in. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt should be the top of the list. Alastor and Minerva can help you contact everyone."

"Understood sir; I'll ask Dobby to open the DA Offices on the third floor and base myself there." Neville said as he stood.

"I shall see you there shortly Mr. Longbottom." Minerva said as she stood to leave as well. Before she left, she kissed Albus on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I will Minerva." Albus turned to the phoenix, "Fawkes? Are you ready?"

The phoenix nodded and a curt trill. Albus looked at his robes and got the idea. He turned to Severus. "Do you have your battle robes Severus?"

Severus tapped the back of his right hand. A black liquid substance escaped from a concealed vial and quickly wrapped all around his body. A moment later it solidified into his battle robes, complete with his custom forged sword, a gift from the Potters last Christmas.

Albus smiled and spun on his heel, a moment later he too was in his battle robes. With everyone ready, Fawkes flew overhead and waited until everyone was holding on to his tail feathers. Once they were holding on, Fawkes flamed them away.

Colorado

Cheyenne Mountain

SGC Conference Room

Same Time

Harry and the others arrived in the conference room just as Master Bra'tac and six Jaffa came thru the gate. Bra'tac was carrying two Jaffa while two others helped the other injured Jaffa. In all there were four heavily injured Jaffa. One of them had taken what looked like a sword cut to his symbiote pocket. Janet and some of her medical teams started treating the wounded in the gate room, trying to get everyone stable enough to be moved to the infirmary. As Janet was taking the last of the injured Jaffa away, George escorted Bra'tac up to the conference room, though he was limping badly.

"What in the hell happened Bra'tac?" Jack asked, not letting Bra'tac even sit down.

"O'Neill of Minnesota, after I spoke to Hammond of Texas, I went to the planet that I had told him about to see for myself. Six Jaffa followed me thru the gate. Once we arrived, we saw the bodies of four of our fallen brothers. We inspected the area and soon discovered that we were not alone. There was a creature contained within armor which was resilient to anything we shot at it. The armor was jet black and covered every possible inch of the soldier's body. His left hand was launching magic curses while on his right wrist was a small laser canon that was extremely powerful. Not even our new staff weapons could penetrate the armor."

"That's impossible the new staff weapons are designed to go thru 3 feet of lead if needed!" Hermione said as Sam nodded in agreement.

As they were talking about everything they knew about possible threats Albus, Severus, Remus, and Dora arrived as well as the Secretary of Magic and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley; Bill and Secretary Anderson were keyed, like Harry, into the wards. However Secretary Anderson could be redirected if the holder of the wards, in this case General Hammond, decided to. The General, and whoever was serving as the Commanding Officer of the SGC at the time, wore a unique piece of jewelry that was infused with magic that they were able to manipulate for the desired results. As Colonel O'Neill said, it was a magical remote.

After quickly bringing the others up to speed, Albus, Severus, and Harry and stared at each other for a moment, communicating silently about what needed to happen and quickly. Harry nodded and Albus spoke up. "Master Bra'tac, we have the ability to enter a person's mind and see memories. I would like to enter your mind and see and experience the sensations you felt. I might be able to help you understand them better."

Bra'tac agreed. "Very well Dumbledore of Hogwarts, proceed."

Albus removed his wand and pointed it at the Jaffa Master. "This will not hurt Bra'tac. All I need you to do is relax and remember your time on the planet. I will take it from there."

Bra'tac entered a meditative state, which allowed him to better control his memories and relive in much better detail.

Albus' whispered "Legilimens" was the only sound that was heard in the room for five minutes. When he was done, Albus lowered his wand and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what he had seen.

"Extraordinary. The meditative state you entered allowed me to see with almost perfect clarity your memory. It would normally take me many hours of viewing the memory to see the details I saw."

"Albus, back on task please?" Harry asked. "You can talk to Bra'tac later about his meditation techniques."

"Of course Harry." Albus said, knowing he had strayed from task at hand. "Master Bra'tac, you seem to have sensed something from this…creature. Do you know what it was?" Albus asked.

"I believe that the creature was a host to goa'uld. Though no goa'uld I have ever heard of before. There was very little actual thought that I was able to sense, but I was not concentrating on the creature within the beast."

"I could tell." Albus paused and thought. Harry knew he was repeating the memory in his head. "Interesting; I was able to use legillimency in the memory and discovered that this creature had very few instructions and memories. It was ordered to serve its master loyally. I doubt it was able to speak." Albus said.

"That is strange. Goa'uld have what are called genetic memories. When a new larva is born, they have the memories of the queen and the collected memories of any goa'uld that have bonded with the queen over the years." Janet said entering the room while Albus was looking thru Bra'tac memories.

"Unless the queen is purposefully not sharing her memories with her offspring" Teal'c said.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"We discovered that some queens chose not to share all their genetic memories to make them weaker." Jack said.

"And also because this creature would not talk back, argue, run away, and remain perfectly loyal to the master." Charlie said. "It is something that Voldemort would do with the Imperious Curse."

"Well said Mr. Weasley. But that makes this situation even more desperate. Who would be able harvest goa'uld like this and implant them into people and give them armor that we cannot seem to penetrate?" Hammond asked.

"Anyone with a goa'uld queen could in theory create the larvae goa'uld." Janet said.

"I do not know anyone on earth who can do this." Albus said. "We should all view the memory, with our collected experiences we will have better luck identifying who sent this soldier."

"We should also get the memories of the other Jaffa. They might have had a better angle" Hammond said. "Doctor, how are they?"

"They'll live. It will take a little while to get back into fighting shape, but they are up to visitors." Janet said.

"Albus, Severus, Ginny, and Dora, could you please go with Teal'c and Bra'tac to get the memories please. I'll contact Dobby and have him bring one of my pensieves." Harry said.

Everyone did as they were told. As that was happening Daniel dropped into a meditative state, trying to get information about magic from his memories of being ascended. Hermione, Sam, Remus, and a few of the others were speaking about what kind of armor this creature had and how it could be made.

After ten minutes, everyone returned, including Dobby, who had delivered a rather large pensieve.

"This is a presentation pensieve. It is a gift for the SGC. For those of you who do not know, a pensieve allows us view memories from other people. The memories are then projected above in a three dimensional image." Harry said. "This unit in particular will allow us to see an image of multiple memories about the same subject at the same time."

After adding the memories, the lights went out and images were replayed above the pensieve. After watching it a few times, Severus rose from his chair and paused the image.

"I need to get in there. Something is wrong." He said.

"Excuse me, in there?" Hammond asked.

"Magic allows us to enter a memory that is stored within a pensieve. We cannot interact with the memory, only observe." The Secretary of Magic said.

"That is not true. If the memory is clear enough, some of us can actually use Occlumency to enter the mind of those in the image at the time." Ginny added looking at Albus and Harry.

"Also viewing the memory from within allows us to get real world images and positioning of everyone and everything. Magic fills in the gaps of the memory that are missing." Remus said.

"That's a really good idea, it would make going over missions much easier; sir, with your permission?" Jack asked.

"Of course, let's go." Hammond said.

Everyone entered the pensieve and relived the memories a few more times. Severus, Ron, and Harry stopped and replayed different parts of the memory and spoke with Jack and Teal'c a few times inside the memory, trying to figure out the puzzle they were looking at.

"Harry, there is something else here." Ginny said. "Look through the bushes."

Everyone moved towards where Ginny and Hermione were looking. "This is the edge of the memory. Magic does have limits. Whatever it is, it was in the shadows, almost like it was performing a reconnaissance mission." Sam added.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said and activated the release spell that would eject everyone.

After they exited the pensieve everyone remained silent while compiling their thoughts. Finally Severus spoke up. "Whatever it was, it was using the Avada Kedavra, though I do not believe it was doing so wandlessly."

"I agree Severus Snape. It looked as if the armor's gauntlet did the same thing that your wands and staves do." Bra'tac said.

"The armor took multiple hits and did not fail. Even the new goblin made armor cannot do that." Teal'c added.

"According to what I learned from my time being ascended, magic is confined to Earth mostly, but there were other planets where magical beings were known to have evolved at one point or another, but never in the numbers of Earth." Daniel said.

"Ok, then why haven't we found any other magicians before?" Jack asked he sat down in his chair again.

"Magic users, not Magicians, please" Secretary Anderson muttered.

"I think I know why." Hermione said. "According to what we know, Ra and the other Goa'ulds took humans from Earth to other distant planets. From what we know thanks to Room of Knowledge, what we consider to be purebloods are the descendants of the Alterrans who returned to Earth from Atlantis and Ascension and intermingled with primitive humans, passing their genes down to us today. Muggleborns are the next evolutionary step in humanity that did not descend from the Alterrans. Our numbers are small, but they are increasing by a rate of about two percent a century since the year 1232 when the records were first recorded.

"As we know, evolution is slow. It is possible that we evolved faster than the humans that are on other worlds or they are evolving slower because of various reasons that we do not have the answers to, yet."

"What does this mean for us right now Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"In a nutshell, that whoever is behind this is manipulating DNA on a level I have never heard of. As far as I know, there are only two groups and one person to do this."

"The Asgard, the Ancients, and Nirrti." Sam finished.

"We know that Anubis got a hold of a lot of Asgard knowledge from Thor when he was abducted—" Hermione said.

"And he was ascended at one time meaning he has at least part of their knowledge." Daniel added.

"And Nirrti loved to experiment on humans." Janet said.

"And I would bet every book I own that Anubis got his hands on her research." Ron said.

"Which makes Anubis number one our list of possible bad guys who could have done this" Hermione finished.

"Good points Mrs. Weasley." Hammond said.

"Sir, we need to find out where these things came from. If they are using magic, then where did they learn it from and how soon till the Goa'uld System Lords get a hold of it." Harry said. "Even of a goa'uld cannot take a magic user as a host they can still serve them as warriors which would shift the tide of war back to their favor."

"I agree. Doctor Frasier, were you able to learn anything from watching the memory?" Hammond asked.

"It appears that the body of the host is based on that of a Jaffa, but bigger. Given the size and apparent weight of the armor, I would guess that this solider has increased muscle mass and probably stronger bone density. I am sure of one thing sir, that these warriors are not born, they are made."

"Are you telling me that that…thing was genetically engineered?" Jack asked.

"I believe so." Janet answered.

"Excuse me, what do you mean genetically engineered?" Charlie asked.

"This creature was grown in lab in a test tube." Sam said. "From what we have seen, I believe it has only one purpose—"

"To kill" Harry said.

"This is not good." Jack said. "Sir we're going to need to mobilize quickly." Jack said.

"Agreed, Colonel. However, I believe that the SGC is currently unable to deal with this threat without serious help."

"Sir?" Jack asked, hoping Hammond wasn't calling in the NID or the former International Oversight Committee that disappeared a year ago thanks to their magical friends.

"No Jack. I am talking about our friends here." Hammond turned to the others in the room, specifically Harry.

"You know that the ISP treaty is binding. Whatever you need from us, you have." Harry stated as Lord Gryffindor and representative of the International Confederation of Wizards and Queen Elizabeth II of England.

"The treaty says specifically that your help would be in a support roll Harry and you know it." Hammond said. "Son, over the past year, Lady Pendragon, myself, and many others have been working on developing a new treaty that would allow magic users to serve on front line teams here at the SGC."

"That makes sense so far." Harry said. He looked around the room and realized that Ron, Hermione, Albus, Remus, and Tonks all looked like they wanted to be anywhere else before Hammond dropped the bomb on Harry.

"The treaty was signed last week as luck would have it. One of things that the treaty called for was that a magic user be placed in the command structure of the SGC at a high level. After some debate the position was placed as the third in command of the SGC and the head of the magical contingent."

"Who is the unlucky fool who gets the job?" Harry asked, having a bad feeling about this.

'_Me too Harry'_ Ginny said thru their bond.

"The International Stargate Program, the International Confederation of Wizards, the Goblin Nation, The Dwarven Council, the Vampire King, the Minister of Magic of Great Britain, the Secretary of Magic of the United States of America, the President of the United States of America, and the Queen of England all agree that there is only one person to hold this position, you."

"No." Harry said. "I'll fight alongside anyone here, but my days of commanding an army are done."

"Harry, you are the savior of the Magical World and have earned the respect of everyone you meet. I believe that we could use your expertise in the field not only for this mission, but for many to come. You are a born leader and have a desire to see that everyone is treated with dignity and respect. That is what we need not only for the SGC but eventually the world and the galaxy."

"General, I have too much on my plate right now. I am barely seventeen years old and want to live my own life. There is no way I can work here full time" Harry said.

"We never said fulltime, Harry. We know that you're busy, but we need you. Besides that, you would not be here all the time. It will take years to train enough Magic Users to join the SGC in numbers large enough to warrant you being all the time. In the mean time, we would only have one front line magical team. It will be designated SG-M. SG-M's mission profile will be to develop training and protocols for all SGC personnel and related programs including magical history, battle magic, warding, healing, and any other field you deem necessary.

"When needed, SG-M will go thru the gate as observers, fighters, negotiators, trainers, and anything any other SG-Team would be." George finished.

"Who would be on SG-M?" Harry asked.

"The core team will be an eight person team: You, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dora, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. Secretary Anderson is in the process of assigning two companies of War Mages to the SGC as well as magic users from across the globe. They will eventually become SG-Team members and other SGC personnel, but that is a long time off. They first have to go thru Basic Training without their magic to aid them and test high enough to get into the program, just like any other person wanting to join.

"We hope that with you as a member of the SGC, many people in the magical world will feel like they can trust us lowly mundanes and work with us for the betterment of all mankind and for the betterment of the galaxy as a whole." Hammond said.

'_It is logical._' Ginny said to her husband.

'_This has Dumbledore written all over it._' Harry said.

'_I know, as well as Hermione and Ron. But who else would you trust in this position?_' Ginny asked.

'_Ron, Remus, Dora, you, maybe Hermione.'_ Harry began.

'_Ron is good at strategy, but not with dealing with people, especially mundanes. He gets too excited, like dad. Remus is a good choice, but he is getting older and he would not be accepted by many wizards because he was a werewolf. Dora, she really is a good choice, but she is a woman and that won't go over well. Remember what Sam and Janet have told us about the sexism in the Military in the US.'_

'_Yeah, I remember. Everyone will think she is a joke.'_

'_Hermione, she is smart, but does not have the leadership skills needed. And as for me, well, I'd curse first and ask questions next week.' _Ginny finished.

'_I think everyone is waiting for your answer.' _Ginny nudged.

Sighing Harry spoke, "Let's take one day at a time alright? For the time being, if it makes things go easier, I will accept the position until the threat is neutralized. After that is taken care of, we'll talk about my future with the SGC."

"Agreed. Bra'tac, you and Teal'c should return to Chulak and speak to your spy network. See what we can learn." Jack said.

"I agree O'Neill" Bra'tac said as he moved to leave only to stop and turn to Harry. "Potter of Gryffindor, I would be honored to stand beside you in combat, no matter where it leads us."

"Thank you Master Bra'tac. Now if there is nothing else, then I need to clear my head. Ron, get a hold of Neville, brief him on what is going on. I want the DA and Order of the Phoenix ready for action. Also have him brief the Minister for us. I know the DA members are still young, they have already fought one war and are the best thing we have if shit hits the fan since there are armies in the Magical World." Without another word Harry flamed out of the conference room. Ginny then turned to Albus, who was seating next to General Hammond.

"You're doing it again Albus. You're trying to run his life again. We all know it was your idea to get Harry here. Do us all a favor and stop being so freaking manipulative." Ginny then flamed away too.

Knowing there was a story to be told, Hammond dismissed everyone. Everyone was waiting around, but Hermione knew that Albus and the General needed to chat.

"Come on everyone, I think Albus and the General need a few minutes. Daniel, can you get us some rooms for us here at the base. I have a feeling we're going to be for a while." Hermione said.

As the group left, George spoke up. "Care to explain what just happened Albus?" 

"As you know, Harry was forced to live with his relatives by me. At the time, it was the safest place for him, physically, though not mentally or emotionally. When he learned about the prophecy regarding him and Tom Riddle, he was…not happy. He destroyed my office."

"Sounds like he has a reason to be upset with you; why didn't you tell me before this? Why didn't you tell me a year ago when we first met?" George asked.

"Because I was ashamed George" Albus said looking old and tired. "Harry could have turned into someone worse than Tom Riddle. Instead he has grown into a great young man whose love knows no bounds. He loves me and Minnie like grandparents and I am very glad of that. He forgave me for what I did to him for the 'Greater Good' there is nothing I can do to ever repay that."

George looked at Albus and sighed. He knew exactly what Albus was talking about. He had a situation very similar with Sam & Jack, hell all of SG-1 really. He had ordered to do things that should never have been done, but they did it because it was needed. "I'll talk to him Albus; I'll explain my personal reasons why I want him here. Albus, Jacob Carter is scheduled to be here in a few hours, why don't you wait for him in your room? I have a feeling that we are all going to need the rest."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry was exactly where George thought he would be, staring at the Beta Gate in storage. George and Jack spent many hours staring at it when they needed to think. It was pure luck that the wizards that were sent to Russia were able to remove the memoires of the gate and bring it back to the SGC during their mission to disband the IOC.

"I'm not mad at you General. Or Albus really, it is just the situation. I have so much to do and I still want to have a family, now you want me to work here too. When am I supposed to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Son, I understand. But let me tell you something, the reason why I want you to work here, even part-time, is that I trust you and we need you. Not just because of your magic, but your leadership, and your very presence. You are the de facto leader of the Magical World, and a born leader. Every person here would follow you into hell if you asked them; only Jack can ask the same thing and get everyone to volunteer. I can order them to do it, but they still look to Jack first. You're the same way. Did you see the faces of the men in the training session? The respond to you. I don't know if iti s your magic, or just you, but I don't care.

"We need you, Harry for many reasons and only a few of them have anything to do with the boy who lived."

George let Harry think for a little while before speaking up again. "Albus told me what he did to you, and I know he is still paying his penance for it. Don't let this drive a wedge between you."

Harry turned to look at the General, "How did you get so smart General?"

"Years of experience and many drinks with some of the wisest people in this galaxy; come on, we have work to do." George said as he stood up holding out his hand to Harry.

"You're right. We have a mystery to solve." Harry said as he stood up. In that moment, George saw the Harry Potter that would be written about in history books for decades to come. It was the confident Lord Gryffindor, the Commander, and the Legend. It was also the Harry Potter that one day soon would have the second largest bounty placed on his head in the Galaxy by the Goa'uld System Lords. The number one spot was still reserved for Jack O'Neill.

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Conference Room

Two Hours Later

"I'm telling you Harry, it is too dangerous. We have no idea if they are still there are not!" Ginny screamed at her husband.

"I know Ginny, but we need information! We'll take Apollo and Fawkes with us and be very careful. We'll send one of the new UAVs and a MALP thru to check out the area around the gate."

"Fine, but I'm going too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Bill yelled at them. The entire room had been witnessing a fight like the ones Ron and Hermione had. George, Albus, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Dora, Remus, Charlie, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Dobby, Fawkes, and Apollo were all watching. Ron asked Dobby to get everyone some popcorn so that they could enjoy the show. Hermione hit him hard and promised further actions if he misbehaved. Though she did enjoy the popcorn Dobby had brought back with him. She figured it was payback for Harry and Ginny pulling the same stunt on her and Ron.

"Now as the Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Weasley, I say that you, Ginevra Molly Potter, will comply with what I say. Yes you are coming." Harry made to comment but Bill cut him off.

"Shut up Harry! You know we need her speed and power if things get nasty." He turned back to Ginny, "You will however wear the new SGC Field Gear under your battle robes and you will carry mundane weapons along with one of the new shield amulets.

"Harry, you will apologize to Ginny for being overprotective. Then after we get back, you will take her out to a nice restaurant. Because if you don't I'll tell our mother what you two were doing 2 weeks ago instead of being at Gringotts."

Harry and Ginny had decided to try to have sex in every room in Lionfire Hall that day and succeeded. How Bill learned about it, Harry had no idea, "You win Bill." Harry turned to Ginny, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I just want you to be safe. Bill is right; I do need you beside me."

"I'm sorry too. I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

"Now that the fight is over, can we please go over the plan again?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. Ron, care to do the honors?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny as he pulled her to him and whispered sweet nothings thru their bond.

"Sure Harry. We want to send SG-1 and SG-M to PHX-917and do a recon mission. We'll gather all the info we can, and go from there. We'll make it an overnight mission and take Albus, Severus and Jacob with us as backup. We also want to get Fred, George and some of the recent graduates from Hogwarts and current seventh years here on standby as well as a battalion of war mages.

"If shit hits the fan, they can come in and cover us."

"General, do you need me to go on this mission?" Janet asked.

"No. But I do want you on base in case of emergency." Hammond said.

"Yes sir. Will the mission be tonight?"

"Hot date Janet?" Jack asked.

"Kind of; Daniel and I were supposed to be meeting Cassie's new boyfriend tonight and his mother. We have reservations at The Bluffs."

"No. From the reports from Bra'tac, PHX-917 is on a similar rotation as Earth. It is nighttime there. Briefing for the mission will be at 0600 tomorrow with the gate opening at 0700." Hammond said. "Any questions?"

No one said anything "Very well, dismissed."

Everyone began to get up to get out of the SGC for awhile when Sam caught Janet and asked the question she had been dying know the answer to.

"Have you met this mysterious boyfriend yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes. His name is Draco. Draco Gray." 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dora, Bill, Charlie, and Severus all stopped in their tracks and turned around to hear this conversation.

"Something wrong?" Janet asked to the group.

Ginny quickly stepped in "What did Draco say about his father? Where is he?"

"From what Cassie told me, Draco's father was a convicted terrorist and was presumed killed. They're…British…" Janet finished as she understood what Harry and Ron were worried about.

Taking his cue, Harry spoke up and addressed the situation. "Draco Gray and his mother Narcissa are disgraced members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Draco's father was a Death Eater. I sent them here to start over. They were bystanders of the situation. Lucius, Draco's father, is dead of course." Harry said.

"Is he dangerous Harry?" Daniel asked as he held his wife's hand. He was worried about his adopted daughter.

Harry looked over at Janet who looked ill. "Janet, don't worry. According to the goblins, Draco and Narcissa have been keeping their noses clean since they got here. In fact they have been everything I hoped they would be. But just to be safe, and to put yours and Danny's mind at ease, I'll to speak to Draco and Narcissa as the head of their family."

"What can that do?" Janet asked.

"In the magical world, the head of a family can actually control the family magic that is in each person. Even though they are dishonored, I kept them bound to the House of Black. Because of this, they will listen to me."

"Good." Hammond said, coming back into the Conference room from his office, hearing the entire conversation "If this Draco Gray is someone we need to worry about, I want it resolved sooner rather than later." George said. "Besides the fact that Cassie is a member of the family; there could be possible National and World Security issues to deal with. I do not need to remind any of you that Cassandra Jackson has information about the Stargate Program and has Naquada in her blood. She needs to be protected.

"And as her de facto grandfather, if she is injured by this young man, I want his head on a pike. Harry, I trust you will explain this fact to Mr. Gray?"

"Of course General" Harry replied with a smile imagining how he was going to explain this fact to Draco.

"Doctors Jackson, please do me a favor and please tell your daughter that I would like to meet her new boyfriend when she gets time." George said with a smile.

"No problem General." Daniel said.

"Janet, I think Ginny and I need join you and Daniel at dinner tonight. I want to make sure Draco and Narcissa understand exactly what is at stake. Besides, if what the goblins and the USDM said are right, then Draco and Narcissa might be invaluable to us here at the SGC." Harry said.

"I trust your judgment Harry." Hammond said he returned to his office.

"Remember Harry, no antagonizing Draco." Hermione reminded Harry as she stood up..

"Tough luck mate; I'd hex him for sure if I saw him." Ron said as he wrapped an arm around his wife and soulmate. "If it's alright with you, Hermione and I are going to stay at the Ranch tonight and get some alone time. We've been pretty busy for the last few weeks."

"Why don't you guys stay in the little house tonight on the back of the property then? With Albus and the others in town, they're all be staying at the Ranch in the big house."

Ron and Hermione, who had also began to speak thru their soul bond spoke for a moment before Hermione answered "Fine with us; thanks Harry."

After they left, the only people left in the conference room were Harry, Ginny and Severus. Severus took a moment and then moved to speak to Harry. "Harry, I would like to see Draco and Narcissa tonight, if possible."

Harry looked at Severus and knew the hell that he lived thru for the past year. However, Harry knew he could not bring Severus to the meeting tonight. "Severus, I can't. But if this evening goes well then I'll make sure that you can see them soon. I need to make sure that they are on the level. I lied to Janet earlier, I have no idea if they are behaving themselves or not."

"Of course. Can you at least give them a message for me?" Severus asked.

"Of course, what?"

"Tell them, I miss them and I hope to see them soon." Severus said before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Draco Gray was a nervous wreck. He was meeting with his girlfriend's parents properly for the first time tonight and he was doing it at one of the best places to dine at in Colorado.

The Bluffs was one of the nicest Restaurants in Colorado Springs. It sat on a bluff overlooking the city and catered to Military Officers and other well to do folks. It took a lot of pleading and begging on Draco's behalf to Narcissa and a favor from USDM on their behalf, but it did finally happen.

Draco Gray had not been this nervous since he left Gringotts London one year ago. After leaving the conference room with his mother, one of the goblins explained exactly what Potter had done for them. In a nutshell Potter gave Draco a chance to start over and grow up away from the prying eyes of England and the Dark Lord.

So to America he and his mother went and they settled into their new lives. It wasn't bad. The home that Harry had given them was a six bedroom home on a nice piece of land. There were two house elves who quickly explained to them that they were servants, not slaves. It also helped that they were bound to the House of Black and that they would defend themselves. It were these things that made Draco realize that his father might have been wrong about his views about Potter and the pureblood ideology that Lord Voldemort talked about.

Because of this, Draco decided to try to keep an open mind and learn about mundanes and the American Magical Community that he was now a part of. After learning about the American perspective regarding their war with England, Draco began to learn about the history of this country. Not just the magical world, but the mundane world, which was truly fascinating to the young dragon.

What really interested Draco was the history of the Native American tribes and their migration from Europe and Asia over the long destroyed land bridge that once connected the state of Alaska and Russia. These early people were both magical and mundane. They lived together in harmony with themselves and with nature, only taking what they needed and always giving back.

Outside of this little research project, Draco was excelling in all of his school subjects. He was excelling in Potions thanks to personal tutoring he had received from his godfather since he was eight years old and was near the top of the class in Charms and Care of Magical Creatures and the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts the Pacific Institute of Magic had ever seen.

In his elective classes Draco was not only one of the best students, he was also the best tutor for the younger students. However the clubs were where Draco was most at ease and approachable to other students and even the teachers. Like many of the other schools throughout the world, the Pacific Institute of Magic had a dueling club and quidditch teams. They also had a club that worked on designing new brooms. This club had helped produce ten of the top brooms in the world over the last twenty years.

However outside of school, Draco was rather quiet and shy; two things that his mother was highly amused about. Given that the Malfoy line had always been rather loud and outgoing, this other side of Draco reminded Narcissa of Draco's godfather Severus Snape. The loud and arrogant boy that many people at Hogwarts had known was all an act. Draco learned at early age to give his father the image he wanted because if he didn't he would be punished, severely.

Narcissa made sure Draco was involved in activities outside of the school in order to bring him out of his shell. Draco was playing basketball, and ice hockey, along with spending time at the movies and other mundane locations like the mall. Narcissa made damn sure that her son and she would not squander their second chance.

Narcissa in the mean time spent most of her time tutoring students and teaching classes for the USDM. Long ago, before she met Lucius, Narcissa dreamed about becoming a professor. In fact it was still her dream when she took her OWLs. The problem was that Lucius would not allow it and the only women whom she knew were professors were the Heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Houses which was not popular for a Slytherin to imitate. However, Narcissa fell into familiar patterns in the classroom and used Minerva McGonagall's strict discipline policy, which many of her students who attended Hogwarts have flashbacks to their time then. The difference being that the Professor was not wearing Gryffindor gold and red, but rather Slytherin Green and a neutral color, lavender.

Outside of work, Narcissa played hostess to a number of parties and met many possible suitors, though she never took any of them to bed. She had her son, and while someone to warm her bed would be nice, it was not required. Besides, she still knew she had to pay her penance to Lord Black for what she had done.

Narcissa also began paint and do pottery, which once again were things she enjoyed from before her marriage to Lucius. She was becoming quite good and was looking to start selling her works to mundanes and magical people alike.

Life was pretty good overall for Draco and Narcissa Gray. The only thing Draco was missing was a girl in his life. He loved his mother, but he liked the companionship of a female closer to his age. He thought about Pansy Parkinson once in awhile but quickly dropped that train of thought because of how devoted to the Dark Lord Pansy was and that she was also now dead. One of the things the Grays had learned during their time in America was of the Dark Lord's fall and the death of many of his followers. Even those who were very careful to hid their involvement with him.

It was because of the fall of the Dark Lord that Draco learned that his fall was inevitable. Through his class work readings and discussions with people both Mundane and Magical Draco learned that while hate may be a powerful emotion, there is an even more powerful emotion: love. Those people who used hate to power spells and do things were powerful, there was little doubt. But there was also Love, which always seem to win in the end because it was stronger. It may not be an easier emotion, but it is a stronger emotion.

That had been proven true the moment Draco laid his eyes on her: Cassandra Frasier-Jackson. Draco had been invited to a party by a classmate. He had been informed that it was a mundane party and to act appropriately. One of the interesting things about the American schools was that none of their students lived on site of the school. Many of the wizards that lived in and around Colorado Springs his age lived in both worlds and had quickly learned that Draco needed to be reminded once in a while about the Statue of Secrecy.

It was fine because Draco needed to be reminded of it because he had lived in Wizarding England all his life.

So Draco attended the party and quickly took up his customary spot against a wall nursing a Guinness. Even though everyone there was under the age of 21, alcohol was freely being passed around. The age for a wizard to be able to drink in the US was 17 so Draco was not breaking any laws. He was thinking about going home because his friend had disappeared with two hot girls, when he spotted her. Cassie was dancing with a rather large dark skinned young man and not really enjoying herself. For some reason, Draco decided to stay and watch this fine example of the female body. It was a decision he was still thankful for.

After the third time that the dark skinned young man groped her, Draco finally had enough and approached the couple. After asking the man politely to stop assaulting her, he was pushed back and Cassie was slapped for drawing attention to them. Knowing the trouble he would get into by hexing the guy, Draco wound up using his fist, knocking the man on his ass and then taking the girl to an all night diner where Draco learned her name.

That had been six months ago. Since then, Draco spent every free moment he had with Cassandra. He had yet to explain to her about the fact that he was a wizard, and she had yet to tell him that she was an alien and about the SGC but other than that, they knew everything else about each other; their fears, their passions, their dreams, and their nightmares. Cassie wanted to go to the Air Force Academy like her mom, her aunt and uncles and defend America from all threats foreign and domestic.

After spending time with her, Draco knew that he liked helping others and decided that maybe he wanted to join the academy too. It didn't hurt that Draco knew that no matter where Cassie was, that was where he wanted to be too.

One of the things that Cassandra learned was that Draco had never kissed a girl before. Draco explained that his father, whom he called a terrorist, had arranged his marriage for personal gain in the organization his was a part of and that Draco had slept with the girl on his father's orders, but never kissed her.

Draco thought that Cassie would leave him after he admitted that but was surprised that she decided to make it her mission to teach her new boyfriend how to properly snog her senseless. Their first kisses were slow and sweet, but after months of work with a very willing student, Cassie had turned Draco into what she considered to be a very good kisser.

Janet and Daniel, discovered how well of a kisser Draco and Cassie were one night when they returned home to find their daughter making out with a boy in the tree house Jack had built for Cassie when she was younger. Both teenagers were topless, though Cassie did still have her bra on.

After a long screaming match between mother and daughter, Draco learned that Cassie had hidden her relationship with Draco a secret from her family going so far as to lie to their faces about it. Thinking that she didn't like him or was embarrassed by him, Draco ran out of the house and disapparated to his home where he locked himself in his room and cried.

Daniel, who had watched the entire exchange, finally calmed his two girls down and explained that Draco had run off with tears in his eyes because he thought he was not worthy enough of Cassie. He left in such a rush that he left his leather jacket. In it was an engagement ring, one of the few Malfoy family heirlooms that he had been allowed to keep after he left England. It arrived one day from Gringotts without a note.

Cassie begged Daniel to drive to Draco's house so that she could talk to him and explain her actions. Daniel agreed and, along with Janet, escorted Cassie to Draco's where Cassie apologized for the misunderstanding. Draco then turned to Cassie's parents and apologized for his behavior and explained that he had dishonored himself, his family, and Cassie by acting like he did.

Now, a month later, Draco was preparing to tell his mother and Cassie's parents that he wanted to marry Cassie and that he wanted to attend the Air Force Academy; as well as what him and his mother were. Dinner at The Bluffs was his way of showing that was ready to take the next step in his life and his way to explain exactly who he was.

As he sat overlooking the city, Draco felt a presence enter the building. Since he had started dating Cassie, he had begun to notice changes to himself and his magic. This included the ability to see and to feel magic.

This magic however was familiar to him. It was family, but it was also what he considered an enemy at one time. There was only one person on the planet whose magic could be both of these things to Draco and that was Harry Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Draco never thought he would see Harry Potter, his old school nemesis ever again.

Draco turned towards the doors to the private dining room he was in when they opened and two people entered the room.

"Hello Draco. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Harry said as he entered. He was wearing a black Armani suit with red pinstripes, a red dress shirt, and gold and red tie. It looked so…Gryffindor, but Harry was Lord Gryffindor so it suited him.

"Yes it has. Should I refer to you as Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Black, or what?" Draco said.

"How about Lord Black for the moment; I am here in my official capacity as Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Black. You of course remember by wife, Ginny?" Harry said, motioning to Ginny.

Ginny was wearing a black single shoulder evening gown with gold, red, blue, silver, bronze, and yellow sequins that changed color in the light. She wore a blood red silk wrap and matching shoes. The two of them looked like they were royalty.

"Of course Lord Black" Draco turned to Ginny "Lady Black it seems that the last time I saw you I was, to put it mildly, an ass to you and your family. Please accept my apologies for my behavior. Also please inform Miss Granger that I have learned the lesson she tried to teach me."

Ginny was shocked to hear Draco so refined. "I would love to tell her; however you got her name wrong. She is now Lady Pendragon, Hermione Weasley. I know she would enjoy knowing that she helped with your education."

"So she married Ronald did she? I've known it for years. I don't know what she sees in him, but she is smart enough to see whatever I could not." He turned back to Harry. "Lord Black, what can I do for you this evening? I am afraid that I have a dinner date that I do not want to miss tonight."

"Why are you dating Cassandra Frasier-Jackson?" Harry asked.

"How do you know?"

"Because her parents and aunt and uncles are friends of mine; now what in the hell is going on?" Harry demanded.

Draco, seeing that Harry was serious, told his story since he came to America with his mother, leaving out nothing. It took almost an hour, but Draco continued to speak.

After the tale was told, Harry, who had taken a seat at the table, spoke. "Do you love her Draco?"

Draco took a long swig of the alcohol in front of him. "To be honest, I have no idea. I know I love mother, but this is different. This feels like I would die for her and whenever she is not with me, I feel incomplete. I feel like when she smiles at me, the entire world disappears and I can be lost in her eyes. When her parents learned about us, we were making out in her tree house. She never told them about me and I felt betrayed. It hurt so much. And then when Cassie came to my house and apologized, it felt like the world was alive again."

As Draco spoke, he got a faraway look in his eyes. It was the same look that men had when talking about their women for eons. Harry and Ginny knew the look well.

"Are you going to give up your magic for her?" Harry asked.

"No. I plan on telling her and her parents everything tonight." Draco admitted.

"What does your mother think?" Ginny asked.

"I approve of Miss Jackson." Narcissa Gray said as she entered the room. "It seems that the Jacksons are detained." She told Draco.

"They will be here in a little bit. My husband and I spoke to them earlier." Ginny said.

"And what about her being a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Lord Black, if you ever call her that offensive name again, I will kill you. She is a mundane princess who I plan to spend the rest of my life with. Providing she says yes of course" Draco said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny smiled at Draco. "Draco Gray. You have proven to me that the second chance I gave you has been taken to heart. It makes me very happy to see you happy. Because of that, I will give you back something that was taken from you." Harry stood from his chair and called for his sword which appeared in his hand. At the same time, Daniel, Janet and Cassandra entered the room and looked on at what was happening.

"Draco Gray, kneel." Draco did as he was told and kneeled in front of Harry. "Draco Gray, because you did what was right, not what was easy, I give you back what was taken away. I welcome you back to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Welcome home."

As Harry knighted Draco, a silver aura surrounded both men. When it faded, Draco was wearing a necklace like the ones Hermione and Dora wore, bearing the Black Family Crest.

"The Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange are no more. The Wizengamot, at my recommendation, voted them out of existence. I personally destroyed the signet rings, releasing the family magic. Their properties, possessions, and monies have been added to the Black Family Portfolio."

"I understand Lord Black. Am I still Draco Gray?"

"Yes. I don't think you want the last name of Black do you? Besides, from what I have heard, you're the gray ghost on the Quidditch Pitch because of your speed. I would hate to have to find you a new name." Harry said laughing.

"Miss Gray, I have heard great things about you as well. I hereby welcome you back to the House of Black as well." Harry told Narcissa. She too once again wore the necklace of the Black Family.

"I'll have accounts setup at Gringotts for you both under the Black Family portfolio."

"Thank you Lord Black. There is one thing that I do have that I would like your permission to keep. It is a very old heirloom from the Malfoy family." Draco said, holding out the ring box.

Harry looked inside the box and saw the ring. "Of course you can Draco. I made my account manager send it to you months ago." Harry then whispered into Draco's ear, so that only he could hear. "When you think the time is right, give it to Cassandra." Draco nodded and placed the box back in his pocket.

"Draco, even though you are now a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I would suggest you stay out of Europe for awhile. There are many people who do not like you and will try to hurt you, regardless of who your family is now."

"Why don't they like Draco?" Cassie asked the room.

"Cassie?" Draco said, shocked that she was there. He hadn't seen them come in, but Harry did, which was why he whispered earlier.

"And what did he do to you?" Cassie pointed to Harry who holding his sword still.

"Cassandra, as you know, my name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny. Please sit down. There are a lot of things we need to discuss tonight" As he motioned to the table "And some of it revolves around where you are from and where Draco is from.

"Daniel, can you call George and ask him for the Non-Disclosure Paperwork for the Grays?" Harry asked the archeologist.

"Of course" Daniel said as he stepped out of the room.

Harry turned to Cassie and spoke. "Ok, so let's start with the easy stuff. Cassie, you know that Ginny and I are magical, a witch and wizard."

"Of course, Mum and dad told me almost a year ago." Cassie said.

"Good. There is no easy way of saying this, so…Draco and his mother are a wizard and witch as well. You see Cassie; there exists an entire community throughout the world, hidden from most of the rest of the world. Over the last year, we, the magical world, has begun to work with the SGC to help better protect this planet."

"Wait. You're the reason Mum and Daniel went to England last year and why Grandpa George is healthy again; and the reason why Grandpa Jacob is around a lot more?" Cassie asked.

"Yes we are." Ginny said.

Cassie jumped up and hugged Harry and then Ginny before she moved to sit back down. "I never knew where you guys met Mum and Dad. I just assumed it was thru the SGC."

"Excuse me, what in the hell is the SGC?" Draco asked.

"There is a lot we need to tell you Draco, but first we need you and Narcissa to sign these." Daniel said as he walked in and handed them and Cassie the new Non-Disclosure Agreement.

"These are also magically binding contracts. This makes it so that once you sign them; you cannot speak about anything you are going to learn around anyone except for people who already know." Harry said.

The threesome did as they were told and soon were learning about the SGC, the Stargate, and the magical world in great detail.

Everyone contributed to the story over a rather large dinner. By the time dessert was finished, everyone was well versed the two worlds.

As the group was breaking up, Draco grabbed Cassie and took her out on the deck of the dining room.

"Cassie" Draco spoke.

"Yes Draco."

"I never knew you were an alien." Draco said with a smirk.

"And I never knew you were a wizard." Cassie smirked back.

"Point taken. Cassie, I already spoke to my mother and I told her what I want to tell you." Draco said as took one of Cassie's hands in his. "I have been accepted to the United States Air Force Academy."

Cassie jumped in surprise and kissed Draco. "That's great news Draco. I was worried about you not being an American, but I guess being a wizard has it's perks."

"This was all on my own Cassie. It had nothing to do with me being a wizard. But this is not all the news I have." Draco turned to look out over the lights, never realizing that Harry, Ginny, Narcissa, Janet, and Daniel were watching.

"Cassandra Frasier-Jackson; I love you, more than anything else in the world. I didn't know what to call it till I explained how I felt about you to Harry earlier. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Please." Draco dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring from his pocket.

Cassandra was in tears as she nodded her head and let Draco slip the ring in her finger. Once the ring was in place, a silver aura surrounded Draco and Cassie, which neither of them saw because of their kiss.

However the others saw it and were surprised. "Well Janet, it seems like your daughter might actually be a witch." Harry said. A moment later, the CMO of the SGC fainted.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Gate Room

07:15 hours the next morning

Everyone was standing around as Sam made the final adjustments to the MALP and the UAVs that would be going thru to PHX-917. General Hammond authorized the UAV when Sam called him in the middle of the night and suggested it.

"Major, are you almost ready?" O'Neil asked his wife. One of the rules they made was that while they were on base or on a mission they were soldiers. When they were home, they were husband and wife. So far it worked it very well for them, Sam wore the pants at home and Jack thought he wore them at work.

"Almost sir; after talking with Hermione and Bill Weasley, we decided to make sure the UAV was shielded against magic including some runic wards etched into the sides and on the wings."

Jack looked around at the group and laughed a little. This was a really big group. There was SG-1 of course with their new field uniforms and armor. Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, and Sam all carried zats as well as berretta side arms and the new P-91M rifle. Teal'c was also carrying his bat'leth in it's sheath on his back.

On this trip was Jacob Carter, his father-in-law. Who was wearing some of the new armor that the goblins had made for him. It was just as strong as that of the Jaffa's and the SGC's gear, but looked enough like a goa'uld's armor so that he would not be noticed. Bra'tac was going with the group as well as two of his top warriors. They all carried their bat'leths and wore the new and improved armor made by the goblins.

Then came the English witches and wizards. Harry and Ginny Potter, Jack had to remind himself that they were barely 17 years old, had already fought and killed in a war that could have went very badly and were ready to go into another conflict if necessary. Next to them was the best tactical minded pair of people Jack had ever met in Hermione & Ron Weasley. Ron understood tactics better than anyone Jack ever knew and Hermione had the logic and the photographic memory that only aides Ron when he was planning.

Then came the 'Adults' including the old man Albus Dumbledore. After the end of the wizarding war, Jack had sat down and spoke quite a bit with the professor and learned that even though he was a scholar and an inventor, he could still fight with the best of them.

Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Remus and Dora Lupin finished out the group. These adults were in almost daily contact with Jack and the SGC because of their work. Jack knew and trusted them all with his life.

All of the witches and wizards had new field gear and armor, much like the ones that the Jaffa used, but these were toned down and had more magic attached to them. They each also carried a berretta and the P-91M as well as their wands and their melee weapons.

"Major O'Neill, it is 0730, are you ready?" General Hammond announced thru the PA system.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

The gate started to spin and dial the address. As the seventh chevron locked into place, the wormhole opened they were ready for the probes.

"Sending the MALP thru now sir" Sam said.

Once it was thru the gate, Ron moved to the controls of the UAV. "UAV is ready General."

After a moment the General gave the go ahead and Ron launched the UAV. With the UAV, they were able to scout the entire area for 30 miles every direction. Ron, who put the UAV on autopilot, began to look over the video with Jacob and Teal'c.

"If I were going to setup an ambush, it sure wouldn't be around here. There is way too much open space, nowhere to hide; unless they have invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms of course."

"I concur Ronald Weasley. However, according to Master Bra'tac, they were ambushed here, almost halfway between the gate and this area here." Teal'c said pointing to what looked like the remains of a settlement.

"Look here, the UAV picked up what looks like footprints heading to the northeast. Ron, can you turn the UAV and head that way?" Jacob asked. However Sam was already at the controls and turning the UAV towards the direction the footprints went.

"Major O'Neill, can you move lower to the ground so that we can see the footprints?" Teal'c asked.

"I do one better, going into hover mode." Sam said as she flipped a switch and the UAV's electric engines turned so that it could hover. Sam then lowered the UAV to a few feet off the ground and zoomed the camera in.

"These are the boots of a Jaffa." Bra'tac said as looked at the monitor. "The spacing of these prints shows that whoever left these were not in a hurry and that all walked the exact same way."

"How many do you think we are dealing with?" Hammond asked.

"By the look of the depth of the tracks and the type of dirt, I would imagine we are dealing with four individuals. It is strange that they are walking exactly in path. Even among the Jaffa, we cannot walk like this, it is impossible."

George looked to Albus then to Jack and then to Harry. They knew that they had to go on this mission, regardless of the risks.

"SG-1, SG-M you have a go, but in the name of Merlin please be careful." George told the two teams.

"Carter, grab the remote unit for the UAV, we're going to need it. Everyone else, let's move out. Teal'c, Remus and Bill take point. Albus, you and Snape next, make sure you have your magic sight on. If shit hits the fan, we abort and dial the Alpha Site." Jack told the group.

Everyone made their way up the ramp and thru the gate. Harry and Jack were the last two to go thru. Once they were on the other side, everyone setup a perimeter around the gate. The world looked like many others, except the trees were high up on the mountain ridges and the area they were at was flat.

"Albus, Severus, Bill, report." Jack ordered. It was decided by everyone that as the leader of SG-1, Jack would be in command of the mission.

"There is magic in the area, but I cannot see exactly what it is though." Albus said. _'Fawkes, would you please see what you can see?'_

"Same here. It looks like the magic is layered around the immediate area, as if…" Severus said from his spot behind the gate.

"Everyone stop!" Bill screamed. "There are wards everywhere. Daniel, get over here, I think I have something." Bill yelled from a few hundred feet away from the gate.

Daniel moved that way. "Albus, Severus, does that make sense to you now?" Jack asked.

"Yes it does. Severus and Bill are correct. The wards seem to cover the entire area. However, it does not seem to be in a dome pattern." Albus said.

"There is no ceiling to wards, but they do reach thirty feet in the air." Severus said as he inspected the wards with Albus.

"Hermione, get the mini UAV up in the air. Carter, anything from flyboy?" Jack ordered.

"Nothing yet sir; I sent it back up a few hundred feet and started scanning the area. If there is a power source somewhere on this planet, the scanners haven't located it."

That was all Jack needed to hear. He turned to the other members of the group. "Ron, Charlie, and Dora, get the Segways prepped and four brooms. Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Ron will be on brooms, the rest of us will be on the Segways."

"Jack wait!" Daniel yelled from where he, Bill, Bra'tac, Jacob, and Severus were all studying what Bill had found.

"What Spacemonkey?" Jack asked.

"The wards around here are lethal ones" Bill said.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Harry yelled. He and Ginny quickly started casting detection spells. "Hermione, Remus, we need you! Dora, Ron, get the igloo setup. If these wards go off, then we're going to need somewhere to hide."

'_The Igloo'_ was one of new technologies the SGC was now using. It was a highly warded and secure tent that could be used as shelter or a command center. If was stocked with enough food and supplies for twelve people for two weeks if needed.

For the next ten minutes SG-M cast multiple detection spells, trying to figure out a way out of the wards as Daniel and Bill tried to translate the tablet they had found. Albus even tried to use a translation spell on the tablet but it still made no sense. Finally Harry and the others stopped and saw what they had been looking for.

"There is a path thru them. Everyone follow us and do not touch or fire anything." Harry said.

Soon everyone was following Harry thru a complicated path that zigzagged and had many dead ends. After almost thirty minutes, Harry finally got to the outside of the wards and the others followed.

"Bill, Charlie, Remus, see if you can find the ward stones? Daniel, any idea what was on the tablet?" Harry asked.

"Ancient Egyptian, Goa'uld, Asgard, and Alterran; it seems that someone has been doing their homework." Daniel said.

"Sam, anything from the UAV?" Jack said.

"There is an energy source about ten miles northeast from here. The same direction the footsteps went."

Bill came back and reported that the ward stones were made form limestone and could be destroyed to lower the wards.

"Teal'c, work with the boys and get small amount of C-4 around each stone. If we need to, we can blow them remotely. Let's get the Segways and the brooms out and we'll head towards the energy source." Jack ordered.

Ten minutes later the group was heading away from the gate. With Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Ron on brooms as scouts and the others on wheels, they made their way towards the energy source rather quickly. Three miles out, Harry called thru the communication charm to everyone that he saw a structure ahead.

"Harry, you and Ron check it out. Charlie, you and Ginny take a look around the area. Check in every ten minutes. Sam, Hermione, anything else from the UAVs?" Jack ordered. The four broom riders took off.

"No other power sources detected. But there is residual radiation. It looks like a small ship was here and left in the last 8-16 hours." Sam said.

"Bra'tac, Remus, Teal'c, you got anything?" Jack asked as he dismounted his Segway.

"The tracks are old, but Remus Lupin picked up on a smell." Teal'c said.

"It's the same smell that I get from Teal'c. We werewolves call it a family scent. Many vampires and werewolves will often down a specific bloodline because of how they taste, or smell. Whoever was here is somehow related to Teal'c. I figure it is the symbiote I smell, though it is not as strong on Bra'tac and the others." Remus said.

"Because our symbiotes came from a different queen" Bra'tac said.

"That's my thought. So that means that what I smell…"

"Is the Super Soldiers and the symbiote inside them is from the queen that birthed Teal'c's." Dora said.

"That is what I am thinking." Remus said.

"Colonel, we should get under cover somewhere. I do not like the idea of being exposed out here." Albus said. "Severus headed west to see what he could see."

"_Phoenix Alpha to Sierra Gulf Alpha. Colonel, we've got something."_

"Phoenix Alpha, what have you got?"

"_We're no experts, but we think that Anubis was looking for something. This entire looks like an excavation site."_

Daniel jumped back onto his Segway and took off immediately after hearing this information. "Spacemonkey is on his way. We'll follow up. Any sign of bad guys?"

"_This is Phoenix Beta, this place is deserted. Whatever they were looking for, I think they found it and left in a hurry."_

"Copy that Ron; SG-1, SG-M, rendezvous with Phoenix One and Two. Bra'tac, you and your two guys hide our trail if you would, then meet up with us."

"Agreed O'Neill."

Four Hours Later

The group gathered in the command center igloo to go over what they found. Daniel was the first to speak. "This was an old storehouse of Ancient Technology. The site was the entrance. It looks like someone pillaged it long ago though. There is nothing left."

"Dad and I were able to get a couple of the computer terminals up and running. Whatever Anubis wanted, it's not here." Sam said.

"Is there anything we can use?" Ron asked.

"Albus, Severus, and Remus are packing up everything now. Though there really isn't a lot." Dora said.

"Bill, any idea on where the wards came from?" Harry asked.

"They're from Earth. That I have no doubt about. But they are also very old. Six thousand BC if I'm right. It would be about the right time period for Anubis to be on Earth." Bill said.

"Where did he learn magic from?" Jack asked.

"The theory Hermione and I are running with is that Anubis made notes of everything and took it with him when he left. Before he ascended, he found some Ancient technology and changed his host's DNA to make him magical. Not a lot, but enough to build wards and maybe power low level spells." Bill said.

"When he was descended, his magical core grew, thanks to having Ancient DNA in his system from being one with the others and is now a moderately powered wizard, we think." Hermione finished.

"So what does he want?" Harry asked the group at large.

After video conferencing with the SGC, it was decided to stay the night in the igloos and head back in the morning after dropping the wards around the gate. Harry, who felt like he was missing something, was sitting at the conference table going over everything the Alliance knew about Anubis.

The name Anubis actually came from ancient Greece where he was the god of mummification and the burial. It was said that any funeral procession would not be complete without Anubis marching at the head. According to what Daniel and the Tok'ra had learned, Anubis was once a Goa'uld System Lord but was kicked out by Ra and the others about the same time that Ra left Earth. Not only was he once a System Lord, but he was the parasite Voldemort's brother.

According to Daniel, Anubis dropped off the face of the galaxy 5,000 years ago to begin to learn all he could about the Ancients and Ascension. Somehow, Anubis, with the help of Oma Desala, ascended, but was later forced back onto the mortal plane by the collective powers of the Alterrans and other ascended. The reason why, no one really knows but he did not descend completely. He also kept everything he learned about the Ancients and their technology from before he ascended and while he was ascended.

This was all information that Harry had read before. It was old news. There was some interesting new news though. The computer system that was installed in the igloos was updated whenever the stargate was active and the latest download had a detailed report from Thor. Thor had arrived at Earth and gone over Janet's and Sam's preliminary findings about the Super Soldiers as well as add what he learned from capturing one himself.

It seemed that Janet was correct regarding the cloning origins of the monsters and that their symbiotes seemed to be blank slates. Thor also confirmed that these monsters were based on Jaffa physiology and were made without thought to how long they could survive because of the genetic manipulations Anubis made.

But what was really surprising was that Thor was able to discover that the genetic material that the clone was made from came from the genome that Teal'c was descended from. Come to find out, this genome was one of the oldest genomes of the Jaffa.

According to Teal'c and the information passed down from his family, his family descended from the first group of Jaffa to be enslaved by the Goa'uld at Dakara. There was a connection to Anubis in all of this, but Harry couldn't see it yet.

"Harry, come to bed already." Ginny said as she walked into the conference room. Several igloos were attached to each other to give everyone enough space and privacy. Thanks to magic, they weighed next to nothing and were easy to transport.

"Gin, what are we not seeing? I mean, is Anubis finally getting ready to strike at Earth? Why now, why not when he tied up the gate?"

"Because Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c disrupted his plans?" Ginny asked.

"But why?"

"Because it is a distraction" Said another voice. Albus entered the room. "It is an old tactic that Tom used during the first war. He would use some of his best people to raid somewhere to draw us off guard of his real target."

"So what does Anubis want then?" Ginny asked. "What was he looking for on this planet?

"I don't know yet. Let's talk to everyone in the morning." Harry said, getting up from the table.

As Harry and the others were getting ready to leave the conference room, Hermione and Ron ran in. Ron was shirtless and wearing pajama pants while Hermione was wearing sweat pants and one of Ron's Quidditch Jerseys.

"Harry, Albus, Ginny! We've got it. We know what Anubis is doing!" Hermione screamed.

"He's distracting us." Harry, Ginny, and Albus said together.

"Yes, but we know what he is looking in for." Hermione said.

"He is looking for the Lost City of the Ancients." Ron said.

"Wake everyone up." Harry ordered as he made his way to make coffee and tea.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

An hour later the group was assembled around the table in the conference room. "Anubis is looking for the Lost City of the Ancients. And we think he knows the name of it." Hermione started without any preamble.

"What is it called?" Sam asked.

"Atlantis."

"That makes sense. The Great City of Atlantis was thought to be the cultural hub on Earth. It is the only way so many different cultures could have similar technologies, ideals, and architecture." Daniel said.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"We have no idea." Ron spoke up. "And to make matters worse; our enemy knows more about the Alterrans than Snape has hair grease."

"Very funny Weasley" Severus said. "But correct, we are in deep trouble."

Everyone was silent for a time, digesting what they had been told. "We need to stack the deck in our favor." Dora said finally.

"We know. We have idea, but it is a bit…" Hermione started.

"Insane?" Ron suggested.

"Probably. We need to find one of the Ancient Repositories."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! The last one we came across almost killed Jack." Daniel yelled.

"We know, but you said it yourself, according to the data we collected here, there was one of those repositories here and it had been moved. Anubis needs what is inside of it, and so do we." Hermione stated calmly.

Jacob, who had been speaking with Selmac, spoke up. "Daniel, she's right and you know it. We need to find one. The question is…where?"

"Well that is the other thing I was thinking about, I think I know where one of them is." Hermione said, still eyeing Daniel with caution.

Albus and Harry looked at each other before speaking together "The Room of Knowledge."

"Yes. Even if there is not a repository there, there many clues or even a map showing where one is." Hermione said.

"If I remember the reports correctly, Colonel O'Neill almost died from exposure to this thing. His mind was rewritten and no one could understand him." Remus said.

"Yep" Jack said. "How do we get around that?"

"The Asgard. Thor is still on Earth. If we can find one, download it into someone's mind, Thor should be able to remove it and place it in a computer core that we can access." Sam explained.

"Why didn't they do that the first time?" Dora asked.

"Let's find out." Ginny said.

"Agreed; everyone, break camp, we're heading back to Earth ASAP. Bill, can you drop the wards around the gate?" Jack asked.

"All I have to do is detonate the C-4 we placed." Bill said.

"Alright, emergency evacuation plan then. Once we're packed, Bill, you and Bra'tac head for the gate. Can you apparate the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Wait for my signal before blowing it. Daniel, you and Severus will go next. Once the wards are done, dial the SGC and send thru the code. Everyone else, pair off with a magic user and apparate back to the gate once we get the signal that the gate is open."

"Colonel, would it not be easier to portkey everyone there? Apparition, especially side along is tiring and very uncomfortable." Albus suggested.

"Will portkeys work?" Jack asked.

Albus quickly grabbed his cup and tapped it, making it turn blue. He then tapped it again and was gone. He returned a moment later.

"Ok, change of plans: Bill and Bra'tac apparate together, Daniel and Severus next; once they give the clear Albus, Remus, Dora, Hermione, Teal'c, Jericho, and Morris will portkey in. Secure the area. Once it is secured, the rest of us will portkey in, then we all fall back thru the gate."

"Jack, Ginny and I can flame travel instead and take positions on the high ground, making sure everyone is covered. After everyone has gone thru, we can flame straight thru the." Harry suggested.

"Alright, but when I tell you to move, you get to me instantly, alright?" Jack ordered.

Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Alright, be ready to move out in ten minutes. Bill, you and Bra'tac head out when you're ready."

SGC Conference Room

Two Hours Later

The evac plan was a success and the team successfully returned home. Once they were at the SGC, the group asked to speak to Thor and General Hammond and explained their findings.

"Anubis is after the Lost City of the Ancients. If he gets his hands on that city, he will be able to control not only our galaxy but many more as well." Sam finished.

"Where is it at?" Hammond asked.

"We don't know. But we have an idea on how to find it." Sam said before looking over to Hermione.

Hermione understood what she wanted and so stood up and spoke. "We need the Ancient Repository of Knowledge that the Asgard downloaded out of Colonel O'Neill's head."

Hammond turned to Thor. "What happened to all of that information Thor?"

"It was placed in a memory core where some of our best scientists have been studying it. For some reason, the data cannot be read by our kind."

"It was one of the safeguards the Alterrans put into place. The only to work it is for someone with the Ancient gene to work the controls to unlock the information." Daniel said who was setting Indian style, but suspended in midair in a meditative state.

"We will have it here as soon as we can." Thor said before disappearing in an Asgard beam.

"That makes things a lot easier then." Ron said. At the General's look, Ron explained. "Our plan was to find another repository and have someone download it. Once that was done, have the Asgard remove it.

"This idea is much better than that. Colonel, Major, Doctor, you all have the ancient gene and should be able to work the interface. Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Hammond asked.

"The Room of Knowledge at Hogwarts" Ginny said. "There might be information in there as well. If we break into a couple of groups, it may make things run more efficiently."

"Agreed. Anything else?" Hammond asked.

"General, if Atlantis existed and if the myths are based in fact, Atlantis may be a large spacecraft, perhaps a huge city ship; if it is, then maybe when Atlantis left Earth, the Alterrans left some sort of defensive system to protect this, their capital of their empire." Severus said. At everyone's startled look he explained his thought process. "Since I no longer am a Death Eater, I have spent many hours reading in the Room of Knowledge and using a computer to pull many different ideas together into a working theory."

"Where would they have put it though? Between mundanes, wizards, and the goa'uld such a weapons system would have been found long ago." Bill said.

"Perhaps it is in a location very humans have ever been to William Weasley." Teal'c said.

"Antarctica. Where we found the second stargate!" Sam exclaimed. "It makes sense. According to the history of Ra, when he arrived here, he brought with him a Stargate. When he left, the gate was buried and the DHD disconnected."

"But why did no one ever get thru to the other gate until you and Colonel O'Neill did it?" Albus asked.

"Because that was an accident; once we got the Beta Gate to Area 51, I discovered that the control crystals had been changed. The only gate that it would connect to was one labeled as P5649674638 by the information in the gate. I have yet to find this gate. It may the gate on Atlantis.

"When we were returning to Earth thru the other gate, it was hit by a power blast. The power overload caused the fail safes in both of the Earth gates to activate. The Alpha Gate blew its capacitors as it was maxed out on power. This caused Teal'c and Daniel to be launched thru the gate like a bullet. Meanwhile the Beta Gate took the remaining power and the end of the wormhole, bypassing the program change. We've learned that a number of the fail safes have been disabled in order to make the gate and our computer work together."

"Severus, Charlie, and Teal'c; I want you to head to Antarctica and see what you can find. Take SG-12. They are a scientific team and should be able to assist you. If you need, I can have transportation ready within the hour." Hammond ordered.

"No need sir. As long as you have accurate GPS coordinates, we can make a portkey. Though if where they are going is going to be cold, I would recommend some serious cold weather gear" Bill said.

"Agreed. Get moving."

Antarctica

100 Miles SSW of Mecmerto Weather Station

One Hour Later

The portkey dropped the seven humans into the middle of a blizzard. According to SG-12 equipment, it was currently -40 degrees Fahrenheit with winds blowing up and over 60 miles an hour. In simple terms, it was miserable.

"Weasley, erect the igloo now!" Snape ordered.

Charlie placed the packaged unit on the snow and tapped the rune on the package. A second later, the igloo was full sized and everyone made their way inside.

"Couldn't we have portkeyed inside the igloo?" One of the SG-12 members asked.

"No. The igloo uses null space, which interferes with portkey travel." Charlie said. "Let's get started. The fifth room is charmed so that you can setup your equipment and get readings of the outside. Severus, the fourth room has a trapdoor. If we landed right, we should be almost directly over where Sam and Jack found the second gate."

"I know Charles." Severus said before he went to work.

Twenty minutes later, SG-12 hit pay dirt. Major Longo, the CO of SG-12, reported to Charlie "Sir. It looks like there is some sort of power source under the ice. It is very faint, but it is there."

"Great news Longo; Severus and I have been able to melt the ice and get into where the gate was located. I was just coming to get you and your team." Charlie said as he drank some water.

"We're ready sir. I would suggest that we contact the SGC before we go in though."

"I'll do it. Get your team into the cavern. Severus is already down there. I'll secure the igloo and head down in a minute." Charlie said before he activated the laptop computer and camera.

"SGC, this is Dragon Fire. Do you copy?"

"_Dragon Fire, this is Sierra Gulf Central. What is your status?"_ Hammond asked.

"Igloo is up and secured. We have reached the ice cave where the Beta Gate was found. SG-12 reports that there is a faint energy signature beneath the ice. We plan on investigating."

"_Understood. Report in every four hours. Phoenix Prime and Phoenix One are at the roost, checking into the other items. Lady P and Donald Blake are working on the treasure chest._"

"Understood. Contact in four hours. Dragon Fire out." Charlie closed the program. He then grabbed a small bag by the computer. It was a small laptop computer that was linked to the one in the igloo. This way the team could stay in contact.

Once Charlie was in the cavern, he moved to where Severus and the CO of SG-12 were speaking. "So you don't think that the Stargate made this?" Severus asked for the tenth time.

"Correct sir, the energy discharge from a stargate only reaches twenty yards. This cavern is over one thousand yards long and is not smooth like one would expect." The Air Force Officer answered.

"We have something here!" One of the men shouted from down the cavern.

Charlie, Severus, and Major Longo made their way down to where SG-12 was. "This ice is not regular ice. It is ice, but it is denser than anything we have ever seen before."

"Why was this not discovered when you discovered the Beta Gate?" Charlie asked.

"Because they did not have the tools we have. Ours are based on human, Asgard, Goa'uld, and Alterran technology."

"How thick is it?" Severus asked.

"Ten, no twelve meters; the problem is that this ice will not melt. In fact I would also say that this is a protective dome of some sorts."

"Can you find some way to get thru it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but it will take some time." One of the other team members said. "And from what we can tell, this stuff covers the area like a dome. We can't get in from the top either."

Scotland

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Room of Knowledge

Same Time Period

Harry, Ron, Remus, Ginny, Daniel, and Albus were looking inside the Room Knowledge, trying to learn about the location of Atlantis. The room had thousand of books and tablets as well as computer station that Daniel recognized as one of Ancient design. He had already contacted Sam who was preparing a naquada generator to run the station.

In the mean time, he along with the others was looking thru the room. A room would be a poor explanation for the room though. It was half the size of the Great Hall but had five levels which opened onto a central open space which was where the computer terminal was as well as several tables and other reference looking books.

"What we need is a card catalog." Daniel said somewhat frustrated.

"A What?" Ron asked.

"Ron you really are an idiot some days. A card catalog is how libraries would organize their information regarding the books. So in this case, we could look for 'Atlantis' in the catalog index and would come up with the books." Ginny explained.

"Oh." Ron said.

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Major Samantha O'Neill's Lab

Same Time Period

While the other two groups were working, Sam, Hermione, Jacob, and Thor were working on the interface for the new computer core from the Asgard. The core, which had been delivered by Thor's wife Sif, had been installed into a rather large storeroom which had then been warded by Bill and Hermione to make it impossible for anyone to enter.

"I think I got it." Jacob said as he finished placing crystals into place.

"Time to find out" Sam said as she powered up the core.

"Where in the hell am I?" A voice said over the speakers in the room. "I mean one minute I'm kissing Sam and the next I am here. Wait, Carter, what in the hell is going on?"

"It seems that when we removed the Ancient Repository's information from O'Neill, we also copied his personality." Thor said. "I believe I can fix the problem." Thor said as he began to work at his terminal. After a few moments, the voice spoke again, it was not the voice of Colonel O'Neill's.

"Carter. What can I do for you?" The voice said.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I am an artificial intelligence designed by the Asgard. I was a prototype that was to be used in the new O'Neill and Jackson Class Warships. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, that plan was abandoned and I was redesigned and gave memory files of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge of the Alterrans, knowledge of the Four Great Races, and some memories of Colonel Jack O'Neill. This include his work ethic and his sense of duty."

"What do we call you?" Jacob asked.

"You can call me Roc. I am a fully functioning AI and have begun to tie into every system here at the SGC. Per protocols designed by Sif and Thor, I will answer to the direct orders of Major General George Hammond as the Commanding Officer of the SGC and anyone he authorizes."

"Roc, we are looking for any information on Atlantis, and any defenses that were left on Earth after the Ancients left." Hermione said.

"Colonel, much of my knowledge is outdated. With your permission, I would like to finish integrating with the SGC before I begin the search. This way we do not need to waste time translating from one language to another." Roc said.

"Hammond is going to kill us. Do it Roc. Thor, can you explain what in the hell is happening with Roc here?" Jack asked.

"Are you telling me that you gave us a very advanced AI and that it is now interfaced with every system of the SGC?" Hammond asked the Asgard in front of him.

"Yes. The Asgard High Council has been thinking about this for a while now and with the need for the repository, we were able to, as you humans call it, kill two birds with one stone." Thor said. "During my last meeting with your President Hayes I informed him of the plan for an Asgard AI for the SGC, and he approved it."

"Very well. What kind of safeguards will the AI have to make sure we can still control him?" Hammond asked.

"Roc's base programming was taken directly from a mapping of Colonel O'Neill's brain. While we removed many of the memories, we did leave his sense of purpose and duty. We then added command protocols that will limit him from off the 'Deep End' as Doctor Jackson calls it. Roc will follow any order given by you as the Commanding Officer of the SGC. We have also limited his ability to expand outside the SGC. While he can gather information from anywhere, he is part of the SGC and cannot leave it. As an artificial intelligence, the Asgard treat him as a person, we suggest you should as well.

"He will be able to aid in all areas and has the complete Ancient Repository as well as the all the information we have on Four Great Races and the goa'uld. Over time, we also give Roc the collected information of the Asgard." Thor said.

As Hammond thought about this, a voice was heard. Hammond knew it was Roc "General Hammond sir. Please excuse the interruption, but I have completed my research. I believe Severus Snape is correct. The weapons system is in the Antarctic. With your permission, I would like to access the NORAD Satellite System and begin to scan for the outpost."

"Severus, Charlie Weasley, and SG-12 are currently exploring the area. They have already found the dome shield and are trying to penetrate it." Hammond said. "Roc, you need to get the updated files. Are you connected to the secure mainframe?"

"I need your authorization for that connection. Colonel & Major O'Neill said I could bypass security, but my programming will not let me."

Hammond smiled and silently thanked the Asgard for their programming. "Stand by Roc." Hammond says as he moves to his computer and inputted a number of codes. "Roc, you now have complete access to the SGC mainframes. I do ask that you ask permission before digging thru anyone's person files."

"Understood General; I will have the information gathered for a briefing in one hour."

One hour later, SG-1, SG-12, SG-M, and others were gathered in the conference room at the SGC. At Roc's request, an Asgard holographic unit had been installed, which allowed Roc to take a form. His form was a mixing of Donald Blake, Godric Gryffindor, and Teal'c. He stood over 6'4" with broad shoulders, black hair, blue eyes, white skin and wore robes that Daniel recognized as Abydonian. Those who were not at the SGC when Roc came on line were briefed about the situation.

"The Lost City of Atlantis is not here on Earth. However, the Alterrans left an outpost in what you now call the Antarctic." Roc said.

"We know. We found a dome which we have been unable to penetrate. We cannot even apparate inside of it." Charlie said.

"That is because it is sealed with many wards and shields." Roc said. Everyone nodded their heads, following the train of thought. "There are other problems. I was able to make a weak connection with the computers in the outpost. They are almost out of power. They need another power source."

"If we can get in, we can tie in naquada generators to get the power we need." Sam suggested.

"That would work for the computers, but not for the weapons platform. It requires a very unique power source called Zero-Point Power. Here is a picture of a Zero-Point-Module or ZPM for short."

Roc showed a picture of what looked like an ancient cylinder with an internal light. "There were at one time eight sentry outposts throughout this galaxy. However, there is now only one besides the one here on earth that has not been touched by Anubis or destroyed. It is called Proclarush Taonas. In the Alterran Language, the symbols on the stargate represent sounds. Here is the address." Roc showed a set of symbols. "Sergeant Harriman is already checking out the address in our systems."

"General Hammond, as part of Roc's programming, he was given access to the Asgard Satellite System here in the Milky Way Galaxy. According to the information from the satellites, Proclarush Taonas is inhospitable. After speaking to Roc and to the Asgard High Council, I offer my ship, the _Daniel Jackson_, to you for a mission to the outpost. Also, the Asgard High Council has dispatched twelve warships to help defend Earth. My wife, Sif, is also deploying Asgard Defensive Satellites around the planet and your solar system as we speak in order to help defend your home."

"Roc, do you think there is one of these ZPM devices there?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. According the information I have, there were two running the outpost and two more in storage." Roc said.

"How long ago was this information current?" Ron asked.

"As of when the outpost was abandoned and placed into hibernation 95,932 years, 8 months, 3 days, 2 hours, and 39 minutes ago. Unfortunately I do not have access to the Alterran Information Net, yet. In order to access it, I need to connect with the Antarctic Outpost." Roc replied. "In the terms of life in the ZPMs, the two in storage can last forever. The two running the outpost in hibernation should be approximately at sixty-five percent of their total charge."

"SG-1, you have a go. Severus, I want you to go with them. You are trained in being a field medic I assume with your potions work?"

"I am." Severus said.

"Excellent. Colonel O'Neill, get going. Jacob, see what you find out from your contacts." Hammond ordered.

"Sir, I would like SG-12 to return to the Antarctic and explore the ice caves. There may be other Alterran technology which may be outside the outpost's shields." Roc said.

"Agreed. SG-12, suit up and prepare for a long term mission. SG-M, I think you should return to Hogwarts and work on the Room of Knowledge."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Conference Room

One Week Later

It had been a very busy week for the SGC. SG-1 had went with Thor to Proclarush Taonas and procured four full charged ZPMs and two more ZPMs that seemed to have half charge or less.

After they returned, and Roc had been able to open the shield, the Alterran Outpost was powered up for the first time in 100,000 years. The outpost, which was now manned twenty four hours a day, had a rather large arsenal of weapons. The main weapons were called drones. These drones could, according to the computer files, penetrate any shield and each carried the equivalent of a five hundred mega-ton nuclear explosion. These drones were manufactured beneath the main area of the Outpost and were built from raw materials found within the earth which the construction systems would alter to suit their needs. The systems used the basic principles of magical transfiguration to change the raw materials into whatever they needed.

The outpost also contained satellites for an orbital defense system which was never launched due to the mass ascension of the Alterrans. These, as well as the Asgard Satellites, were now deployed throughout the solar system.

The second full ZPM had been installed at the SGC, allowing the facility to go complexly off the grid. The extra power allowed Roc to interface with not only the outpost's computer, but the Alterran Information Net which had not been accessed in many millennia as well. He also was scanning Earth and the Sol System for any other Alterran Technology.

Because of this work, there had been three discoveries of Alterran Technology on Earth besides the Outpost. One was up in the arctic where, according to the files in the outpost's computer, there used to be some sort of research station. The second one was under Glastonbury Tor in England. This one made Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin curious because of the magical significance of the Tor. The third location was Hogwarts Castle in Scotland. Roc was able to access the computers in the Room of Knowledge and also with the sentience of the Castle herself.

The 'soul' of Hogwarts was Merlin's personal computer which he tied into the building itself in order to help record the 'magical' abilities of the children there. Though nowhere as advanced as Roc or any AI that may be on Atlantis, Hogwarts, as she liked to be called, was a caring soul who loved her children and would do everything in her power to defend them. The four founders created her personality and made sure that she was very subtle because they knew, after having seen many children become scared of the old castle, they needed a loving mother type role. It was one of the reasons that Harry always considered Hogwarts home.

One of the interesting things about Hogwarts was that because of years being around magic, many of the shields and systems that had been powered by technology were now powered thru what people today called magic and that in many ways, the shields were now stronger than before.

While Roc was learning all about the Alterran Technology still on Earth, Daniel continued to search for the address of Atlantis in any book or tablet he could find. He would also spend time talking to Roc, trying to decipher some information that either one of them had come across.

Teal'c had returned to Chulak to speak to Bra'tac and to help gather information on Anubis and where he might be hiding while Jack went with Sam to the Alterran Outpost to check out the control chair.

The Throne Chair, as Jack called it, activated for very few mundanes. Sam quickly realized that it was the Ancient Gene that made the chair work. And while Jack could activate it, he could not do a lot with it. According to Roc, every system in the Outpost could be run from the chair if needed. However, not every system could be run without the Chair.

The drones were a perfect example. The drones needed to be controlled by a consciousness. Sam knew Jack could work the chair, but she knew that Jack was afraid that if he got it to work, then his emotions and many of the memories that were still in his head after using the pensieve could possibly cause the drones to turn on Earth.

Being concerned, Sam had contacted Dora and Minerva who both suggested that Jack practice his Occlumency and that the first chance they got, they would send Remus and Albus to the Outpost to aid Jack in control.

In England, Harry had Hermione, Ginny, Minerva, and Fleur going thru the Room of Knowledge. Their hope was that somewhere someone wrote down the address to Atlantis on a scrap of parchment. Albus, aided by Filius, finished all the paperwork for the beginning of the term while Ron and Harry carried out their duties as Lords Pendragon and Gryffindor.

Today however everyone had gathered at the SGC because Jacob Carter had returned and did not look good. In fact he had been in the infirmary for a day because of his injuries.

After escaping the Napoleonic Warmonger known as Doctor Janet Frasier-Jackson, Jacob settled into a chair in the conference room to give his report.

"Anubis knows about the Alterran Outpost. He is assembling an armada to come and destroy it and the earth."

"Ok. Well Roc has the satellites up and Thor has his mini-fleet, and we have the drones, I think we can take him in a fight." Jack said.

Jacob looked at his son-in-law with amusement before speaking again. "Ordinarily you would be correct Jack, but he currently has an advantage. He has somehow built a city ship. He's built his own version of Atlantis." Jacob said.

"Explain that again please." Ron said. "Anubis built his own version of Atlantis?"

"Yes. From what we've been able to gather, since he fell off the radar, Anubis has been constructing his ultimate weapon using what he knows of Goa'uld, Alterran, and Asgard technologies. It has the shielding of an Alterran base and weapons of the Asgard, thanks to his abduction of Thor last year and the power plant of a thousand ha'tak ships. He's spent well over a thousand years working on this thing and it is massive and very capable of obliterating a planet. I'm afraid that even with the Asgard Fleet and the outpost's weapons, we are still out gunned." Jacob said.

"Ideas?" Hammond asked.

"We find Atlantis and get it here." Jack and Harry said at the same time.

"Roc, Doctor Jackson, any ideas on where Atlantis is?"

"It is not in this galaxy. It is in the Pegasus Galaxy. That much we know for a fact." Roc said. "Excuse me General, some of the calculations Major O'Neill and I have been working on have finished; if you'll excuse me for a moment."

Roc's hologram went out. Sam decided to explain what Roc and she were working on. "We know, thanks to Colonel O'Neill's trip to the Asgard, that it takes enormous power to reach another galaxy, as well as the eighth chevron. We theorize that if Atlantis was a City Ship, like we think, then the gate address would be permanent. Unlike whenever we move a gate from one place to another, this gate would also have the same address. How this is possible, we are not sure.

"We also think that the only gate on Earth that can dial Atlantis right now is the Beta Gate. In some of the texts Doctor Jackson has found, it speaks about how the Alterrans sank the city and left thru the Astoria Porta, the Stargate, but made sure that no one but their descendants could return."

At this point Roc returned and continued the discussion "We know that a stargate can be locked out of the system and only dial specific gates. What we have done is write a program that dials addresses with the eighth chevron. Using the Beta Gate control crystals, we are able create a simulation that would allow us to test our theory."

"And?"

"It seems to have worked. Out of the hundreds of thousands of possible addresses, I have found only three that seem to meet the parameters we setup." Roc displayed the three addresses. "We do not know where they are or even if they work. To do that, we need to actually try and use the gate."

Daniel closed his eyes and looked thru his memories of being ascended. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"The first one is the address to Camelot, which was destroyed between the galaxies. The remains are probably still out there. The second one is the address to Valhalla, which Oma Desala was believed lost. It was two thirds the size of Atlantis and was a joint venture between the Alterrans and the Asgard. The third address is Atlantis."

One of the things everyone finally accepted that while the knowledge was in Daniel's head, he could not recall it instantly. He needed, as Jack put it, a primer. The image of the three addresses in this case was the primer he needed.

"Sir, permission for SG-1 and SG-M to try to reach Atlantis" Jack said.

"Hold on Colonel. Jacob, how long till we expect Anubis to show up?"? Hammond asked.

"Nine days. When I got the hell out of there, he was powering the systems up. I managed to set off a few explosives in a few key areas, but he had the whole thing shielded."

"Colonel, you cannot leave. You are needed to run the Alterran Throne Chair." Roc said.

"Have Neville do it." Ron said. "We'll need Jack to power up Atlantis. So far he has the best grasp on how to operate Ancient Technology then anyone."

"Neville does not have the mental discipline to work the chair effectively. Albus would be my second choice, but the stress of using the chair may kill him." Roc said.

"Then I'll do it." Severus said. "I am the most proficient in Occlumency of any us young enough and from what I have heard from Lady Pendragon that is one of the things that is needed the most."

"What if you don't make it back in time and we have to fight?" Hammond asked Jack and Harry.

"Roc, did you complete the integration of the history of the magical world into your memory?" Hermione asked.

"Yes as well as everything that was in the computer terminal in the Room of Knowledge."

"Is there anything we have that can go up against Anubis if he decides to arrive?" Hermione asked.

"Dragons; their fire can breach anything. They are also some of the first life found on this planet by the Alterrans." Roc said.

"So all that we need is a bunch of wild dragons to help us" Severus said muttering under his breath. "They are more likely to attack than attack Anubis."

"You are correct, unless you find a dragon rider." Roc stated flatly.

"But they are myths!" Charlie said. At the puzzled look on everyone's faces he explained. "Long before the time of Merlin there were humans who could communicate with dragons. They lived in harmony with the dragons of the earth. It was said that each of the great realms were ruled by a single dragon and his human rider."

"What Great Realms?" Harry asked.

"These are geographic areas of the Earth. According to the myths, there were ten realms and eleven Dragons and Riders. The Seven continents were presented: Africa, Asia, Europe, Oceania, North America, South America, and Antarctica, as well as the three main oceans: Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific. The eleventh dragon was called the Dragon King and his rider was the called the Dragon Lord. They ruled above all others and would appoint the new dragon princes and their riders whenever it was deemed necessary. It was even said that the Dragon King and Lord would even leave the Earth from time to time."

"Then what happened to them?" Sam asked.

"No one knows. As far as we now, dragons began to devolve into a more animalistic form. Some say that man forgot about the compacts it made with the other creatures, and others believe that the Dragon Riders simply died off and the Dragon King never found a human whom he could communicate with." Charlie said.

"I heard the story my first night on the dragon preserve in Romania and I have often wondered why I heard the story. The old man I heard it from was never seen again. Many of the other handlers said he was a simple dream. But a few of the others said that he was ghost, or a spirit sent from times of the past to speak to a few of us." Charlie said.

Teal'c, who had been quiet throughout the story, spoke up. "Charlie Weasley, what did this man who told you the story look like?"

"Here, I carry a copy of the memory with me at all times." Charlie said as he poured the memory into the pensieve.

The image displayed by the pensieve showed someone that everyone in the SGC knew, it was Daniel Jackson, but this Daniel Jackson was much older with gray hair and a goatee beard. Now looking at the man, everyone saw that he was wearing a very heavy cloak and robes.

"Ok, can someone please explain what in the hell is going on?" Jack asked the room at large.

"Perhaps I am the best person to answer that question Jonathan O'Neill of the Clan O'Neill."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The voice that was heard came from a soft white orb that quickly changed into the form of Oma Desala. Like the last time George Hammond had seen her, she was dressed in all white and looked radiant.

"Hello everyone. We are so happy to see what you have all accomplished in a year. You defeated the greatest evil this planet has ever known and are now preparing to battle the greatest evil that has threatened this galaxy."

"Thank you Oma, but why in the hell did someone take my form and go into the past?" Daniel asked.

"No one took your form Daniel; you went into the past during your time ascended. You changed your looks in order to protect the time line and then I used my powers to blot out you out until the time when your identity was needed."

"Who are you?" Severus asked.

"I am Oma Desala of the Alterran High Council. I am guide to those people in the lower planes who wish to ascend to a higher level of existence."

"Oma helped me learn everything I know about magic, Voldemort, and Anubis while I was ascended." Daniel added.

"So why don't you not remember Daniel?" Jack asked.

Oma placed her hand on Daniel's head, it flashed before Daniel shook his head, remembering. "We went forward in time and saw that Anubis was coming. I then went back in time and spoke to the last of the Dragon Riders, a man called Marshall of the Highlands, on his death bed. I told him that one day the Dragon Riders and their Dragons would be needed again. He told me that when he became the Dragon Lord, he had been given a fire ruby jewel. The jewel would respond to the rightful heir of the Dragon Lord.

"I leapt forward in time to twenty years ago and began to test every dragon handler in the world. Thank goodness that they all went thru Romania first or else I might have lost my mind." Everyone laughed at this because Daniel did indeed lose his mind, or at least a part of it. "No knew exactly who or what I was at the preserve. If a person did not react to the stone, then it would erase the memories of my being there."

"So why did it not erase my memory then?" Charlie asked.

Ginny, who had been very quiet, spoke up at this point. "Think about it Charlie. Daniel tested every person to find the next Dragon Lord. If the stone did not react to a person, then they were not the Dragon Lord and it would basically obliviate their memories of Daniel, the stone, and the test. Now, you remember Daniel while no one else did, what does that tell you?"

Charlie looked at Ginny then at Daniel. "So I am a Dragon Rider?"

"You were not at the time. When I met you the stone did react to you, but not as bright as I had hoped. I knew that you were the one, but you needed to grow up. Now that you have grown up and spent time with dragons, I believe that the ruby will respond more favorably." Daniel looked to Oma, who removed a small stone from a bag that she had been carrying. She placed it in front of Charlie who stared at it for a moment.

"Go ahead and touch it Charlie." Daniel said.

Charlie reached out and touched the stone. The moment he did, the stone began to emit light from within like a heartbeat. The light slowly made it's up Charlie's arm and across his chest and across the rest of his body. Once it crossed his chest, the stone began to grow and morph into a sword. At the top of the hilt was a blood ruby. Suddenly a mighty dragon's roar was heard and then a deep voice:

"_I accept you Dragon Lord."_ On Charlie's right bicep, the outline of a red dragon tattoo appeared. It was wrapped around his arm biting onto his own tail. The aura faded and Charlie let out the breath he had been holding.

"Whoa!" Charlie said. "That was intense."

"What do you mean Charles?" Albus asked.

"I understand. I mean I understand all about the dragons and why they decided to ignore humans." Charlie said before turning to look out at the gate to collect his thoughts, ignoring everyone in the room. "I have to do something, quickly. The magic from the stone is wild and chaotic." He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a point me spell to find north. Once found he stepped into the circle and turned to the north and then spoke. "Spirits of the North hear my plea; I call upon the power of the fire." A dragon made of pure fire, but only a foot long, appeared and stood at the northern point of a small circle of fire that appeared on the floor. Harry and Albus moved everyone away from the circle.

Charlie then turned to south. "Spirits of the South hear my plea; I call upon the power of the water." Like the first time, a small dragon appeared, however this one was made of water. Charlie turned to the east "Spirits of the East hear my plea; I call upon the power of the air." This time, the miniature dragon appeared from the ceiling. It looked as if it were made from clouds and air currents. "Spirits of the West hear my plea; I call upon the power of the earth." This dragon seemed to come out of the ground and was made of dirt, leaves and other earth materials.

Charlie then spoke again in his loudest, strongest voice "I call upon the four dragon totems to hear my plea. I am Charles Patrick Weasley, the last Dragon Lord!"

The four miniature dragons ran at Charlie and jumped into his body. The magical explosion pushed everyone back, against the wall. Everyone watched as the four dragon spirits entered Charlie's body and began to merge with his magic. Suddenly a small creature began to form from the chaotic magic around Harry. The small creature floated to ground and began to take a solid form.

Charlie kneeled down and placed his hands on the creature's head. The chaotic magic was quickly absorbed by Charlie and what everyone realized was a miniature dragon. For the first time since Charlie began to chant, he noticed the looks he was getting from the others in the room. Willing the magic around him to die down, Charlie explained.

"This is Crenth, he is my dragon familiar. He was made by the four elements and my own magic. He is a part of me and of nature." Crenth made noises that no one but Charlie could understand. Harry thought Charlie could understand him because he was nodding to it. "Crenth says that he and I need to awaken Gwyneth from her slumber. She is the Dragon Queen and will command the dragons. Whenever you need us, we'll be ready."

Hammond looked at everyone and with a nod from Albus and Harry spoke. "Good luck Mr. Weasley, allies are allies, no matter how much fire they spew."

Everyone laughed as Crenth crawled up onto Charlie's shoulder. Charlie looked over at Albus, Harry and Ginny and spoke again. "Crenth says that he's honored to be working with five firebirds." With that, Charlie and Crenth disappeared in a ball of fire.

"What did he mean?" Sam asked.

"Ginny, Albus, and I are phoenix Animagi. Many animals, especially magical animals, can sense our forms even when we are in human form. As for the other two, Crenth must be talking about Fawkes and Apollo." Harry said.

"Ah." Sam said, actually understanding what Harry said.

"Daniel" Oma said. Everyone had forgotten she was still there. "I have unlocked the remaining memories that you will need. General Hammond, Daniel is correct about the address for Atlantis. Please hurry though. The ZPMs that powered the city are almost completely depleted. Soon the ocean which has hidden the city for so many ears will destroy it and any hope of defeating Anubis." With that, Oma turned into the white orb and was gone.

"Albus, can you get with the ICW and get whatever magical defenses there are online?" George asked.

"Of course" Albus said.

"Good. Severus, once we are finished here, head to the Outpost and get familiar with the throne. Roc, can you be of assistance?"

"Of course General" Roc said.

"Bra'tac, how many ships can we get here to help?"

"I shall use every bit of influence I have to get as many here as possible. I have already asked for and received the mother ships that we captured from the armies from Yu, Cronos, Ba'al, and of course Apophis and Ra. Our forces will be here within the day. I must return to Chulak to take command of the last mother ship before returning."

"Then god speed to you." Hammond said as Bra'tac left quickly.

"Jacob, what about the Tok'ra?" George asked.

"Selmac and I had to knock some heads together before our mission, but we have six mother ships and other support from some of the other Fallen System Lords. And before you ask, I either want to go with SG-1 or remain here with you George. The Tok'ra don't need me for this."

"Thanks Jacob. Thor, is there anything else we need to know from you?" George asked.

"Our ten warships are in orbit along with our defensive satellite grid and the Alterran satellites. Sif was able to contact the High Council and they are sending five of our newest ships: The Samantha O'Neill, The George Hammond, The Teal'c, The Gryffindor, and The O'Neill II. These five ships are the newest ships built by the Asgard. They include defenses to work around magic and with the latest in Alterran Technology which was received from Roc." Thor said. "They will be here in eight of your hours and will take position close to the earth while the ten other ships will proceed out into your solar system."

"SG-1, SG-M, gear up, you have a go. Your mission is to get to Atlantis and bring it home as fast as you can." Hammond said.

"Sir, I would also like to bring along SG-3, SG-7, SG-9, and SG-22." Jack said.

"SG-22 is down pending the outcome of the Court Martial of Major Sheppard for actions taken in Afghanistan." Hammond said.

"I know, I read the file. He disobeyed orders in order to save his men. I'd do the same as you would sir." Jack said. "Besides, he also has the best control of Ancient Tech besides me and Harry."

"Why doesn't he run the Throne Chair at the outpost then? Nothing against you Severus, but I think you could be used elsewhere." Sam asked.

"I understand Major, but there is more to controlling the Throne Chair than just having the Ancient Blood." Severus said.

"Sam, the Throne Chair requires huge amounts of mental discipline, thanks to my Blacks Ops training and my natural affinity for the Mind Arts, I can handle the chair on a short term basis. When I get out of that damn thing, I feel like my head has been in blender for a week." Jack said.

"Thanks to my proficiency in the mind arts, far more than on Earth with the exception of Albus, I too can use the chair. My advantage is that because of the abuse I had received from Lord Voldemort, I am in tune with myself and can concentrate on multiple things at once with ease. I do this by internalizing my magic." Severus explained. "While Albus may be more powerful than I am, Albus is old. His body could not handle the stress it would be placed under. As for the Royal Quartet, none of them have the experience that I do with the Mind Arts. The only person close in that regard is Draco."

"General, we need Sheppard. For all we know, there might be multiple Throne Chairs that need to be used to get the city up and running." 

"Very well Colonel. Harry, thanks to the position you have here, you hold the rank of a Colonel, can you please pop over and get Major Sheppard. You are the quickest way to get him out of the brig at Peterson. I'll make sure he is ready. Everyone else, dismissed."

Hammond reached for the phone as Harry transfigured his clothing in Dress Blues with all the right ribbons and accessories for his rank. Once he was done, Harry disappeared in flames.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Stargate Command

Gate Room

Three Hours Later

SG-1, SG-M, SG-3, SG-7, SG-9, SG-22, and Jacob Carter were standing in the gate room. With them were four MALPS and three FREDs loaded with gear, including two of the fully charged ZPMs and one of the others. Even with the help of magic, the expedition was bringing a lot of gear.

"Sergeant, dial Atlantis." Hammond ordered.

"…Chevron Eight…Locked…Wormhole engaged." Walter Harriman said.

"Major O'Neill, send thru the MALP." Hammond ordered.

Sam took the controls and sent the MALP thru the wormhole. A few seconds later, video and sensor readings were being shown on the screens in the control room.

Daniel, who had been in the room watching looked at the images and spoke "It's not flooded yet; it looks like the stairs lead to a control area."

"Major, is it breathable?" Hammond asked.

"Sensors show oxygen levels are at decent levels. I would suggest bubblehead charms though. If no one has been there in ten thousand years, it might be a little stale." Sam said.

"Roc, can you establish a connection with the computers on the other side?"

"Trying now sir" Roc's voice said.

Though it had only been a week since Roc was activated, Hammond could not imagine the SGC without him. He was knowledgeable, kind, and could take notes and make reports better than anyone Hammond had ever known.

"Sir, I have accessed a computer on the other side of the wormhole. According to the identification code, my databanks list it as a small backup module on Atlantis. It is a standalone unit, though it's sensors are tied into many of the other systems for monitoring only. Power levels throughout the city are low, but it is safe for the time being."

"What about the main computers?" Sam asked.

"Unknown. It is possible that this unit was placed to give the Alterrans who returned to Earth a way to check on the city without the power drain of the main computer." Roc responded.

"Colonel O'Neill, Lord Gryffindor, you have a go." Hammond said.

Harry turned to Albus, who stayed to watch everyone off. "You have command of Hogwarts, Headmaster. We have alittle more than eight days until Anubis gets here. Alert the Queen and get everyone ready for a possible long fight. Make sure that if Anubis does show up, that you guys leave something of him for us."

"I make no promises. From what Charlie said in his last letter, Crenth is looking forward to the hunt." Albus said smiling.

Harry and Ginny hugged the Headmaster before stepping out of the Control Room. "I hate to see them go into the unknown." Albus said to George who was still standing behind Walter.

"I do it all the time Albus. Trust me, it doesn't get any easier. But remember this: that group is the best trained, best equipped, bravest, cleverest, smartest, most loyal, most sarcastic, and luckiest group of people I have ever seen. They'll be fine." George said.

"I hope so. If anything happens to them, Minerva will kill me." Albus said.

"And don't forget Molly and Poppy too." George said.

Pegasus Galaxy

Alterran City of Atlantis

Gate Room

As the groups stepped out of the gate, the first thing they noticed was that the systems seemed to be starting up by themselves. Sam, Daniel, Jacob, and Hermione were already heading up to the Command Center to find where the ZPMs were located.

"Colonel, Harry, keep everyone in the room. The power levels are so low that the city shield has shrunk in size in order to protect this tower. I do not want this shield to fail!" Sam said from one of the control panels.

"All teams, this is Sierra Gulf Alpha, do not proceed out of the gate room. SG-3 and 9 take inventory of our supplies, SG-7 perimeter search, SG-22 watch the gate, SG-M, do whatever you guys do with magic." Jack ordered thru his radio.

After getting affirmatives, Jack moved to the control center. "What have we got people?"

"The gate is still active, I would like to try and get Roc to connect with us." Sam said.

"How long do we have the gate for?"

"If the power holds, nineteen minutes."

"Do it."

"Sierra Gulf Central, this is Sierra Gulf Beta. We are thru the gate, but could use some help from Roc." Sam said thru her radio..

"_Major O'Neill, General Hammond has authorized my help. I am connecting to your laptop now"_ Said Roc thru the radio.

"You're in Roc. Can you try to activate the main computer, or more importantly the schematics of the city?" Sam asked.

"_City Schematics are up; we're looking for a route to the Power Distribution Center. The most direct way is already submerged."_ Roc said thru the speakers on the computer.

"Major, you should look at this." Hermione said from another station.

"Not only does the city run off of ZPM energy, there are various points where we can tie in Naquada Generators to power some systems as well as a bunch of solar panels and it looks like these towers can channel lightning straight into the power grid." Hermione said pointing to a number of spires that were spread throughout the city.

Sam nodded "Great anything else?"

"Yes. The city is clamped to the ocean floor by use of an electromagnetic magnet. If we can deactivate the clamping system, the power can be used to power the shields and give us more time to get the ZPMs put in." Hermione said.

"Any idea about what's on the surface?" Jack asked.

Harry and Ginny were already dropping into meditative states and expanding their awareness to check out the planet. After a few moments, Ginny spoke. "There are whales and other wildlife, but no humans and no technology on the planet or in orbit except for some Alterran Satellites that seem to be dead in space."

"Hermione, prepare to release the clamps." Jack ordered.

"_Atlantis, gate time is at twenty five minutes thirty seconds. General Hammond ordered check in four hours."_ Roc said.

"Understood Roc; talk to you in four hours." Jack said as the gate powered down.

"Colonel, Major, we're ready to release the clamps. The shield is down to eight percent." Hermione said.

"Do it Hermione." Sam told the girl before jumping on her radio, "Everyone brace for sudden rise, grab hold of something solid."

"Ron, you need to use the third terminal and type in the code I give you." Hermione said.

"Ready dear" Ron said.

"Alpha, alpha, blue, seven, tango." Hermione said.

Ron entered the code and then waited for Hermione. "Confirmed, here we go." Hermione hit the release button and the city started to rise.

"Hermione, we are rising at one hundred feet a second." Ron said. "We should be breaking the surface in thirty seconds."

Harry took a few seconds to do the math and then it hit him. "We are over three thousand feet deep?"

"Yep. Hold tight, breaking the surface…now!" Ron said.

Suddenly the great city of Atlantis broke thru the surface of the water, light glistening off the shield and the tall spires.

"Automated systems are opening the solar panels; we have power entering the city." Hermione said as Sam watched the displays over her shoulder.

"Harry, can you flame to the PDC?" Jack asked.

"Hermione, do you have coordinates?" Harry asked.

"I have something better. At the end of the hallway below us is what looks like a closet. It is really a transport of some sort. It will take us to the Power Distribution Center." Sam said.

"Carter, guide us. SG-3, 7, and 22 deploy thru the city. Radio checks with Operations here every fifteen minutes. SG-9, you're with me and Phoenix Alpha." Jack said.

"Alright Sam, we've removed the old ZPMs and are ready to install the two new ones. Should we install one of the others too?" Remus asked.

"_Yes."_ Sam replied.

Remus did as he was told and soon the three ZPMs were installed. "Operations, we're ready here." Remus said.

"_Powering up Atlantis" _Sam said. A moment later, the great city started to come to life.

"Carter, I'm sending Remus and Hermione back to you. I need answers about how to get this place moving. We're going to explore. Tell all teams to meet back at Stargate Operations in four hours." Jack ordered.

"_Understood; Dad wants to know if you want to go to the Throne Chair. He found it."_ Sam said.

"Guide us."

"_I can do you one better Jack." Jacob said "Look to your left. You should see a panel, open it, inside is an Alterran PDA. It will interface with Atlantis and give you all the info you need."_

"Sweet."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"_Jack, Harry, if you go thru the doors ahead of you, you'll enter the control center."_ Jacob said.

"We see it." Harry said.

The two men entered the door and saw that just like the rest of the city, this room lit up too. In the center of the room, sitting upon a raised dais, was another throne chair. What was strange was that there were also throne chairs around the room at different terminals.

Harry and Jack looked at each other before Jack moved to the center throne chair and sat down. "Carter, I'm in the chair and nothing is happening."

"_Sir, the city is going thru a major reboot it looks like. The city has not been powered for so long that the computers actually wrote subroutines to conserve power and keep vital systems up and running and kept the main spire protected."_ Hermione said, answering for the Major.

"Carter, explain to Lady Pendragon that I need things simple. I am not anywhere as smart as you two." Jack said.

"_Understood Colonel, allow me to translate. The city is getting used to having full power. It should be a few minutes before the chair works."_

Suddenly the chair activated and Jack was thrown back.

"Point taken, the chair just started to work." Jack said. "Ok, it looks like the city is damaged, but there seems to be robots fixing it. Weapons and Shields are working, and…Oh my…Sam, we need to talk."

"_On my way"_ Sam said.

Jack got out of the chair. "Bring Dad, SG-M, the boys, and Sheppard too."

"In order to get the city to work, someone needs to get their mind altered." Jack said without preamble.

"How did you figure that out?" Ron asked.

"Atlantis told me when I was in the seat. The Ancient Gene allows me to control the chair, but not to really run the city. She quickly scanned my brain and found out why we were here. She wants to help, but one of us needs to do this."

"I'll do it." Daniel said.

"Nope. You'll be the only person who can understand what whoever is changed is saying." Jack said. "I'll do it. I just wanted everyone to—"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ron screamed, causing everyone in the room to freeze. "I'm sorry everyone, but you are all too important to let your minds get fried. I'll do it." Ron then quickly walked over to the throne chair and sat down, relaxing and lowering his occlumency shields.

Harry and Ginny were both trying to break the spell, but it was Hermione who did it first. _"Ron!"_ she screamed as she ran towards him. However she didn't make it far as she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious as the spell broke and everyone was able to move.

Ginny ran to Hermione as Jack and Harry ran to Ron, who was slumped in the chair "He unconscious." Harry said.

"She is too." Ginny said.

"_They both will be fine Lord Gryffindor."_ A voice said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"_I am Atlantis. Colonel O'Neill misunderstood me when we spoke. My translation was incorrect. I did not need to change anyone, __**I**__ needed to be changed to understand your words and thought processes. All I did was take a deep scan of Lord Pendragon. Unfortunately, I was unaware of the bond to Lady Pendragon that Lord Pendragon had and so I scanned her too. If you would take them both to the infirmary, I will look after them."_

"Ok. This is weird." Ginny said.

"Atlantis, after we move them, can we talk?" Harry asked the sentient city.

"_Of course."_

"_Lord and Lady Pendragon are resting. Lady Pendragon is also pregnant. From what I have scanned, I would assume she is approximately eight of your weeks along. She will need to see one of your healers when we return to earth. I am unfamiliar with the human body. My data is based on Alterran physiology which is different from your own."_

"City of Atlantis, what is your condition?" Teal'c asked.

"_The city itself is not in good shape. The main computer core was taken offline to conserve power. Because of this, many of the automated systems that kept the city up and running were unable to run. Anywhere outside of the central spire is dangerous to be due to structural damage. The automated systems are up and running, but it will take time to repair."_

"How long?" Sam asked.

"_Days, if not weeks; I am unsure at the present time."_

"So you are not part of the Main Computer then?" Dora asked.

"_No. I was a secondary program that was moved to a new computer core and then turned off. The information I have is from sensors and other systems that I was tied to."_

"What is your status?" Remus asked.

"_I am currently running at seventy five percent efficiency; the main computer itself is badly damaged from age and neglect. If I can get the command codes, I can access the main Computer and try to repair the damage."_

"Tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Sam said. "Atlantis is needed on Earth. We have an enemy coming in eight days to destroy us."

"_Thank you Major. Colonel, Atlantis is capable of traveling thru space using what you would call sublight engines and hyperspace. Once all of the structural damage has been fixed and the main systems are repaired, the city can make the journey to Earth in sixteen of your hours."_

"If you are sentient, then why does Atlantis have a throne chair? And are there other chairs in that room." Major Sheppard asked.

"_I was an experiment. When the Alterrans were forced to leave the city, I was deactivated. Thanks to my creator, I had access, even in my state of sleep, to study the library files of the Alterrans. Once you powered up the city, I was able to connect to the throne chair to speak. With the Main Computer being offline, I had very little trouble escaping from my confines._

"Then what can you tell us about the operation of the city?" Sam asked.

"_The Command Room, which is the room the chairs are in, is where the city can be run. The main chair can control the entire city and each of the other chairs can run a specific set of systems. Even with my sentience, I believe that I would still require a human to interface with the city thru the command chairs to use the weapons and major systems it seems."_

"What is the armament of the city?" Harry asked.

"_The drones are almost depleted, however, I have been able to access communications and have sent out a signal to one of the facilities that manufactures the drones and other weapons and systems that are used in Alterran Designs."_

"Atlantis, can you tell us what the status of this galaxy is right now?" Daniel asked.

"_Unknown at the present time. However, at the time of my deactivating the Pegasus Galaxy is being controlled by beings called the Wraith. They are the result of Alterran experimentation. They crossed humanoid DNA with a bug indigenous to this galaxy. The result is a humanoid creature that feeds off of other humanoids, draining their essence._

"_They fought a great war with my builders and their descendants, killing many of them. Finally the once and great Alterran Empire of the Pegasus Galaxy was reduced to those who had taken sanctuary within the walls of the city. After nearly four cycles around the sun, the city builders sank the city, tying it to the ocean floor. They activated the Astoria Portia and returned to earth. From there I do not know happened. Once they left, I went into deep sleep. _

"This is not good. It sounds like we have more bad guys to deal with." Jack said.

"Is it really our job to fight another war?" Sheppard asked.

"We, and I mean all of us, are the descendants of the Alterrans. Our ancestors created this problem; we need to help solve it." Harry told the Major.

"Then in that case, what do we do?" Sheppard asked the group.

"_The Wraith may be sleeping at the current time. Their large hive ships land on planets and the entire crew sleeps for many years as their prey grow in numbers so that they do not kill off their food source."_

"They are using humans as cattle!" Sam said disgusted.

"We'll deal with this issue after we kill off Anubis." Harry said, taking command of the situation. "Computer, what can we call you?"

"You may call me Lily."

"Good. Lily, tell Sam and her team what you need done to help get the Main Computer back up and running. Jack, why don't you and Sheppard get comfortable with the Command Deck and the Chairs? Ginny, check on Hermione and Ron. I'm going to try and contact Earth."

"_Lord Gryffindor, there is something else."_

"What?"

"_From what I was able to see from Lord and Lady Pendragon's memories, we are going to need all the help we can get. There were seven Alterran Warships that survived the Wraith War. They were set adrift in deep sleep to a wait for word from the city. I think I can contact them."_

Harry looked at Jack, who nodded his head. "Lily, can you control the ships remotely?"

"_Yes. Once I send the activation code, I can take direct control of the ships. Each of the ships has a Command Chair that would normally control ships functions. However, I would recommend that you assign people to use some of the chairs in the Control Room to control the ships once they rendezvous with us."_

"Agreed; call the ships and get them here. But make sure they are not followed. I don't think any of us want anyone to know we're here." Harry said. "And can you scan our vital signs?"

"_Yes mi lord."_

"Then scan and see who would best serve as the operators for the ships."

"_It shall be done. I have already made contact with all seven ships and they are heading this way. One of them is in very bad shape from the readings I have received, but she'll make it. They should all rendezvous with us within fourteen hours. Once they arrive, I can have them land on the pylons and the construction drones can begin to repair and prep them for the fight ahead."_

"Thank you Lily, that is all for now. Jack you got anything else?" Harry asked.

"That covers everything I think. Teal'c, have the rest of the teams help with the repairs. Keep Graeber, Stewart, and Hansen at Stargate Operations. Lily, can those terminals monitor the entire city?"

"_The only thing they cannot do is launch the weapon drones and fly the city through space and hyperspace Colonel. The drones require a consciousness to control them, the same with flying the city. All other functions can be controlled from the terminals."_

"Good. Then we'll run Atlantis from there, if you have no problems with that, Lily?" Jack asked the city.

"_I have no problems with that Colonel. There are many things that the main computer does automatically without any humanoid interference, but with the Main Computer not working, I would prefer that you handle items because I do not want you to die."_

"Good, let's get to it then." Jack said as he left the conference room. 

Harry looked over at the three remaining member of SG-M and spoke "Remus, why don't you and Tonks give Sam a hand since Ron and Mione are out of commission for the time being. Bill, I want you to place wards and shields around the ZPM room and Stargate Operations, just in case."

"Harry, we should try and contact Earth too. If Lily is right, then we might need Roc's help to get the Main Computer up and running." Remus said.

"Talk to Jack and see what he says." Harry said.

"_This computer is a mess, even the base coding is scrambled." _Roc said.

"What can we do?" Sam asked.

"_Pray. The information is here in the memory banks, but the operating system is too badly damaged. I can repair the physical damage using the nanites that are designed to fix such things in the core, but there is no operating system." _Roc explained.

"_What if I become the operating system? I was designed to eventually take the place of the computer system of a warship but then the Wraith War broke out." _Lily said.

"_Atlantis is a lot bigger than a warship Lily."_ Roc said.

"And besides, what if this does not work?" Jack asked.

"_It will work. I know it."_ Lily said.

"I say we do it. We need a Central Computer if we want to get Atlantis to Earth." Harry said.

"Do it Lily." Jack ordered.

"_I only have two minutes until the gate shuts down. I have transferred some files into the databanks. Once you are connected to the core, access them. I will speak to you once the gates are reactivated." _Roc said.

"_Atlantis, we have two teams scheduled to return in the next ten minutes, we will reestablish contact in thirty minutes."_ Hammond said _"SGC out"_ And with that, the wormhole shutdown.

Lily prepared herself for the transfer. If this worked, she would experience new sensations, if it didn't she would be sent into an oblivion.

"_Major O'Neill, I am ready for the transfer. Can you please connect the data cables between the terminals?"_

"Lily, should we shutdown all the other systems?" Ginny asked.

"_Yes. And have everyone move to the Stargate Operations except for Lord and Lady Pendragon. They are still too weak from the damage I did to their bond. Someone should remain with them."_

"I will go Harry Potter. They shall remain safe." Teal'c said.

"Me too; they may need a medic." Tonks said.

"All teams, this is Colonel O'Neill, fallback to Stargate Operations_ Immediately._"

Once everyone was there, Sam made the last connection. "We're ready Lily."

"_Stand by."_ Lily said. A moment later, the entire city went black.

"Report!" Jack ordered.

"All systems are offline. Including the gate" Graeber said.

"The city is not sinking." Stewart reported.

"Major O'Neill, loo at this!" Hansen reported.

The only computer screen still active was the one giving readouts about the main computer. Sam watched as the Main Computer was closely killed off and Lily spread thru.

Suddenly the lights powered back up and systems began to refire.

"_Colonel O'Neill, this is Lily of Atlantis. I have integrated with the Atlantis main computer. All sensors are systems are powering up. I can have a full status report in twenty minutes. I have tied internal and external communications into the frequencies your earpieces use. We can now communicate anywhere in the city."_

"Lily, we need information and quickly." Jack said.

SG-1, SG-M, and Jacob Carter were in the conference room just off of Stargate Operations listening to the report Lily had put together.

"_The city is in even worse shape than I thought. Huge sections of the city are literally falling apart. There are power conduits that have ruptured and the sea water has eroded some of the main supports that hold the pylons to main part of the city." _Lily said.

"Options?" Jack asked.

"Honestly, the only thing we can do is strip the city and leave it. There is no way that the city can fly." Sam said dejectedly.

"Could SG-M use their magic to fix the city?" Teal'c asked.

"It is too big and complex Teal'c. We might be able to fix a few of the warships when they get here, but that is it." Hermione explained.

"Then that is the plan. Sam, get the teams to start pulling anything we might need. We'll send everything thru the gate. Once the warships get here, we'll fix the ones we can, take the ZPMs and blow Atlantis up." Jack ordered.

"But Jack…" Daniel whined.

"Shut up Daniel. I know how you feel and I agree, but we need to save Earth. Now get to work while I call Hammond."

As everyone left the room, Harry turned to look out of the window over the dying city.

'_It doesn't feel right Ginny. We found this place and we can't seem to save it.'_ Harry thought to his wife.

'_I know. Harry could you and I fix Atlantis? I mean with our power, it could be possible.'_ Ginny asked.

'_I don't know. Go and make sure they pack the infirmary. Poppy and Janet could use the stuff in there. I am going to mediate for a while.'_ Harry said.

There was no response from Ginny, meaning that she knew Harry needed time to himself. He crossed his legs Indian style and began to float in place, dropping into a meditative state.

"_Lord Gryffindor, are you alright?"_ Lily asked. _"Your vitals have dropped considerably."_

"I am fine Lily. Just thinking" Harry said. "Why is it that every time we kill one evil, another pops up? I mean come on, first Voldemort, now Anubis, and suddenly we have another race of bad guys who need to be dealt with. Come on already! And too top it off, the one thing we could use in this fight is falling apart around us!"

"_Lord Gryffindor, there is a message for you. I was ordered not to tell you until your vitals were where they are now."_

"Who is it from?"

"_Godric Gryffindor, Moros, and Nicholas Flamel"_ Lily said.

"Please play it."

"_It is a holographic recording. You must go to the hologram room to view it. I will guide you."_

Harry walked the short distance to the hologram room where there were three holograms waiting. They looked just like they did the day they appeared in Gringotts.

"Hello Harry." Godric said.

Seeing the unasked question, Nicholas spoke. "As ascended beings, time has no meaning for us." Flamel said. "We made this recording just after leaving Gringotts. Harry, if I know you as well as I think I do, you are asking yourself why."

Harry smiled at this. "Well Harry, the reason is simple; all it takes for evil to win is for good people to do nothing." Moros said. "Yes there is a better quote from your time period, but the meaning is the same."

"If not you Harry, then who? You are surrounded by some the best people in the world. This is what you were meant to do. You, as my descendant, are destined to bring light into the darkness. But you do not have to do it alone. Regarding Anubis, you have the four great races: the Asgard, the Nox, Furlings, and of course the Alterrans in the form of Atlantis and the Alterran ships and the Outpost and course thru you and the others." Godric said.

"But Atlantis is falling apart. How can it help us?" Harry asked.

"Are you wizard or are you not Harry?" Flamel asked.

"But it is impossible for us to fix the place with magic. It is too large!"

"Let go of what you think you know Harry. It will only hinder you." Godric said.

"I will consider what you said." Harry said. It did not occur to Harry that holograms could not be programmed with answers to every question he came up with.

"As for dealing the Wraith, there are friends here in this galaxy. They have spent their lives dealing with the Wraith. There are two you must find: Ronan Dex is what is called a Runner. He was caught by the Wraith, genetically engineered and then released. They hunt him for sport." Godric said.

"The other is Teyla Emmagan; she is the leader of a village on the planet Athos. Her people, the Athosians, have been hunted by the Wraith her centuries. They, like much of the population of the Pegasus Galaxy, are farmers, hunters, and gatherers. However, she is a strong leader with strong ties and alliances with many other worlds and communities. She will be invaluable to you." Nicholas said.

"Harry, time is short, go and fulfill your destiny and bring light into the darkness." Godric said as the three men faded from view.

Harry stared at the empty room, thinking about what he heard. After what seemed like hours, he spoke, "Atlantis, make sure that message is deleted, but make sure that you have the names of the two people in your memory banks."

"_It is already done, sir."_

"Good."

"_Sir, the first four of the Alterran warships have arrived in orbit and are ready to make their descent to the city."_

"Bring the ships home Atlantis. I'll be out on the balcony outside Stargate Operations." Harry said.

Harry took a cleansing breath and then disappeared in a ball of flame. Atlantis activated the city wide intercom system and spoke _"Attention: All of those people in Atlantis. The first four Alterran Warships have returned. They will be landing in fifteen minutes on pylons one and two."_

Harry stood out on the balcony and watched as four bright flashes of light appeared high in the sky. The four ships slowed until they were hovering just outside the city shields at the four cardinal points. These four ships were in very bad shape. It was a miracle that they made it this far.

"Atlantis, land them on the pylons." Harry ordered.

Before the ships could even move, disaster struck. There was no sound or confirmation, just the sudden jolt as the city began to sink into the water.

Harry ran into Stargate Operations to find chaos. "Lily just crashed. We're losing control of the city's systems one at a time including the shield." Hermione screamed.

"The shield was keeping Atlantis floating because of the structural damage." Sam said.

"Can you dial out?" Jack ordered.

"No sir." Sam said as the city continued to sink.

Harry reached out with his senses and magic to find Atlantis' consciousness. It was still there, but very weak. _'Atlantis, what can I do?'_

'_Nothing. The main computer core had degraded too far to be repaired successfully. I thought I could repair the damage, but I was wrong. My arrogance has doomed us all. I am sorry Lord Gryffindor.'_

'_It is not your fault Lily.' _Harry told the city.

'_I know.' _Lily told Harry. _'Lord Gryffindor, what is it like to die?'_ She sounded like a scared little girl now. Harry extended his senses and magic and wrapped the nearest terminal in his magical embrace. He passed his love of life and his family to the computer thru this bond, it seemed to calm Lily.

"Oh shit! Hermione the four warships are losing power are going to crash right into the city!" Harry heard Ron yell from somewhere outside his vision.

It was then that something inside Harry snapped. The words he had heard from his ancestor rang in his ears and mind. _"Let go of what you think you know Harry. It will only hinder you."_

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to believe that anything was possible. It was one of the things that Ginny had said to him before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries "…is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."1

"NO!" Harry screamed as he pulled his senses back into his body, but not his magic. Hearing the scream, Ginny looked up at his husband and saw his magic flowing off of him. It was greater now than it was when he defeated Tom Riddle. Ginny knew that whatever Harry was going to do, it was going to be unreal and awe inspiring.

Harry turned and ran out to the balcony, Ginny right behind him, leaving her post. When he reached the balcony, Harry called forth his magic and levitated high above the city, his aura visible even in the bright daylight. Everyone moved to a balcony or a monitor screen to see what Harry was going to do, forgetting about their impending deaths for a moment.

Harry did not speak, but continued to draw more power to himself. He drew power from the magic around him including the magic within everyone in Atlantis and their possessions; the elements including fire which appeared from the distant shores, the tides of water hitting the city as well as lightning striking the city. Harry even grew power from the ZPMs and generators that the team had brought with them. All this power was channeled thru him, causing his aura expand even more than before. Finally he opened his eyes and looked out over the city, which had stopped sinking thanks to Harry's magic, as well as the four Alterran Warships which were suspended above the city. If someone could see his eyes, they would see there were bright emerald green flames inside them.

Using his strongest voice, Harry spoke without any sonorous charm, but it carried all over the city. "_REPARO MAXIMUS __Alterans patriam et quod creatum__ SO MOTE IT BE!" _As Harry yelled the last words, his aura exploded, causing magic to cover and penetrate not only the city and the warships above it, but the planet itself and the satellites in orbit in a blinding white light. The magic did the one thing that no one thought could be done, it began to rebuild Atlantis and the Alterran Warships and Satellites that were in orbit.

Because Harry and magic did not know exactly how everything worked, magic took the information it needed from the databanks of Atlantis. This also included refinements that Roc had included in the base program files that he had sent thru before Lily took over the city's computer systems. This meant that many of the systems that needed repair were repaired and replaced by Asgard and human technologies that magic and Atlantis herself were able to recreate.

The other thing that happened was the long dead farms and gardens that had at one time been a part of Atlantis just as much as the tall spires and the architecture were beginning to grow. This was aided by soil, grass, trees, and other plants being pulled from the nearest landmass hundreds of miles away.

There was very strong side effect of Harry using his magic like this, everything that his magic touched, absorbed the magic. The water, trees, and natural life forms of the planet grew faster and more plentiful on a planetary scale. The Alterran Technology was now not only able to be used around magic, but now could run off of magic if needed.

Lily reawakened, knowing that Harry had saved her life. She swore her allegiance to the Lord Gryffindor and to those whom he called friends and family. She immediately took control of her systems and made sure everyone was safe, including the ships above her that were still being repaired by magic and the onboard repairs systems.

As the blast of white light faded, Harry descended to the balcony where Bill and Teal'c caught him. "Lily, I hope you're back because we need you. Jack, get everything ready to go. We have a home to save. Now, I need to sleep for while." And with that, Harry let darkness claim him.

1 quoted from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Milky Way Galaxy

Planet Earth

Deep Beneath the Sahara Desert

Cave of the Dragon Queen

Four Hours After First Contact with Pegasus Galaxy & Atlantis

Charlie Weasley appeared in a hug cavern. Next to him, Crenth looked around before ducking behind Charlie's legs, trying to hide from whatever was in the cave. The cave itself was lit by many torches that gave off a green light.

They had followed hundred of leads in the seven hours since they left the SGC. Like phoenixes, dragons could travel by flame, though they did not do it often because of their size. The fireball that would be needed to transport a fully matured dragon took enormous power and control to create. But for hatchling dragons and humans, it was perfect.

They had visited all seven continents, looking for the last descendent of the Dragon King. They had found many dragons, some of whom had never bothered to meet humans before now. One of the oldest of these dragons was an ancient one that introduced himself as Galen. Galen told them that the descendant of the Dragon King slept in her cave deep beneath the sands of the Sahara. The entrance to her cave could be found only by the Dragon Lord when he mind was clear and heart was pure.

This led Charlie and Crenth to where they were now. Charlie had immediately cleared his mind and listened to his heart. He then flamed Crenth and himself to where his heart told him.

"Come on Crenth, we don't have time for this. Anubis could be here at any time." Charlie said to his familiar.

"_I don't like being underground. It is dark and gloomy and not nice. Can't we go get some ice cream?"_ Crenth asked thru his mental connection to Charlie.

"God you sound just like Ginny when she was little."

"_I am part you, so it stands to reason that Ginny is part of you and in turn me too."_

"Come on smart ass."

The two walked deep into the cave. They needed to speak to the Dragon Queen and convince her to join the fight like in times of old.

After twenty minutes of walking, Charlie saw the biggest dragon he had ever seen. If she was stretched out, she would be over fifty feet long and twenty feet tall at the shoulders. Her scales were purple and her tail had spikes all over the place.

As she slept, small amounts of flamed would escape out of her nostrils. Charlie was mesmerized by the sight and did not realize that Gwyneth was awake until she spoke to him telepathically.

'_Who dares disturb the slumber of the Gwyneth, the last Descendent of the last Dragon King?'_

"I do. I am Charles Patrick Weasley."

'_I smell other dragons on you. You work with my kin do you not?'_

"Yes I do. I am a dragon handler in what we call Romania. The preserve is located in the mountains northwest of here."

'_I know of this place. Many of my brethren have spoken to me about it and about you in our dreams. What can I do for you Dragon Lord?'_

Charlie was shocked at this. He did not know how this dragon knew about him being the new Dragon Lord, but it didn't matter, he needed Gwyneth. "I come before you to ask if you would take your rightful place as the Ruler of all Dragons and with the help of your kin, help us defend our world."

Gwyneth looked Charlie in the eye for a moment, _'Open your mind to me Dragon Lord and let me see what you speak of.'_

Charlie lowered his occlumency shields and felt the ancient magic of Gwyneth wrap itself around his mind and penetrate him. She went thru all of his thoughts and experiences, leaving nothing untouched. She finally pulled out of his mind, but Charlie still felt her around him.

'_I see that the Alterran City Ship is what your kin are seeking. It will aid you greatly in your fight ahead as well the dragons.'_

Charlie sighed in relief. The aid of the dragons would go a long way to helping defeat Anubis.

'_You come from a very brave line Young Charlie. You are indeed worthy of being the Dragon Lord. There is much to do and little time to do it in.' _Gwyneth turned to look at the little dragon and spoke telepathically once again, '_Crenth, Familiar of the Dragon Lord, stand before me.'_

The young dragon stood before his queen, scared to death. Crenth knew he was not a true dragon, he was made from the four elements of four great dragons, and from the magic of the Dragon Lord, but he did not possess Dragon Magic . Because of this, there was no reason why the Queen could not kill him claiming he was an abomination. _"Yes my queen."_

The Dragon queen looked at the young dragon and examined him with a critical eye. _"You are not a natural dragon but you are not an abomination, you are unique. I can see that you are forged from the Dragon Lord's magic and the magic of the four elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. But when you were forged, there was something missing. You are lacking dragon magic. Why?"_

"My queen, I believe that when I was made the Dragon Lord and Crenth was created, there was no dragon present. Because of that, my young friend is incomplete." Charlie explained.

"_I agree Mi Lord. Crenth, I shall give you what you require to fulfill your destiny."_

Gwyneth then breathed deeply and let fire escape her mouth and surround the small dragon. Crenth began to grow in size until he was the size of a normal dragon. When the flames dies away, Charlie saw that Crenth was now what he had thought was the size of an adolescent dragon. His scales now were a few shades lighter purple than Gwyneth's. He also bore the crest of the Dragon Lord on his chest.

'_I have given Crenth part of my magic, making him a true dragon. The other older dragons will not try to attack or ignore him now. He is a true dragon marked as the familiar of the Dragon Lord and squire of the Rightful Ruler of Dragons.' _Gwyneth said to Charlie. She then turned to the younger dragon.

'_Young Crenth, you are to announce the return of the Dragon Queen and her Rider. Go to Romania and speak to those there first, then go forth and roar with all you have within you to the far corners of this world and beyond. Let your roar awaken dragons young and old and let it tell them all that the Dragon Queen and her rider have been united and the time to return to the ways of old has come!" _

'_It shall be done my queen, Dragon Lord.' _Crenth turned and walked out of the cavern they were in, a moment later, Charlie heard Crenth as he blasted a hole in one of the tunnels. Gwyneth turned to look at her rider.

'_My Rider, if you plan on riding with me into battle, you must be prepared. Come ride with while I stretch my wings for the first time in many millennia.'_ Gwyneth lowered her head, signaling for Charlie join him.

Charlie jumped for join and launched himself onto the dragon. _'Hold tight my rider, the time of the dragons has returned!'_ And with a roar the roof of the cave collapsed and Gwyneth flew out into the air.

'_We have precious time my rider. We must find the pieces of the armor of the Dragon Lord. When he died, my father ordered that the armor be separated and hidden away. Only when the rightful Dragon Lord is in need of them will they reveal themselves.'_

"Where are we going first then?" Charlie asked.

'_The land of Ice and Coldness; your people call it the Arctic.'_

Pegasus Galaxy

Planet Lantean

Alterran City of Atlantis

Quarters of Harry and Ginny Potter

It had been four days since the arrival of the first four Alterran Warships. In that time, the remaining three ships arrived and docked with the city and began to get upgrades and repairs. During this time, Harry slept like the dead. After Teal'c placed him in bed, no one but Ginny had been allowed into the room. Harry's magic had sealed the room from everyone and everything but Ginny because of their bond.

Finally Harry began to approach the realm of consciousness and felt oddly refreshed as he checked out his body. Everything was in place, including a very loud moaning stomach. Harry was hungry. As he opened his eyes, he saw that his magic was very visible. Taking a moment to focus, he tried to pull the magic back into himself, but couldn't.

After thinking for a moment, he pushed the magic outward, letting it fall from its form and melt away into nothingness.

With the weight of the magic off of him, Harry rose from his bed and saw Ginny sound asleep in a chair by the bed. He picked her up in his arms and laid her in the bed. Once that was done, Harry darkened the room and left to see what had happened while he was out. He headed straight to Stargate Operations, knowing that was the nerve center of activity.

Jack and Sam were looking at a computer screen when they felt Harry's presence. "Potter, what in the hell did you do?"

Harry looked a little chastised, realizing he scared the crap out of everyone. "Sorry. I…connected with Lily's consciousness. Seeing she was afraid, I guess my emotions got the better of me and I drew power to me and then released it."

"Well your magical release encompassed the entire planet and the satellites in orbit. Every piece of technology that came in contact with your magic is being repaired. With the magic and their own repairs systems, Atlantis and the warships are gearing up for war. Also your magic somehow made the Alterran technology able to work around large concentrations of magic. To say nothing about the amount of excess magic that is literally flowing over every surface of Atlantis." Sam explained.

"What about Atlantis' consciousness?" Harry said.

"_I am well Lord Gryffindor. Thanks to you."_

"What else has been going on?" Harry asked, knowing they were safe for the time being.

"The last of the Alterran Warships have landed and are being repaired. There were no life signs on any of them. Atlantis says that the warships and the city will be at peak efficiency in four days. The drone manufacturing facility has delivered enough drones to fill not only Atlantis' capacity, but the warships as well." Sam explained.

"I spoke to Hammond; Bra'tac said that Anubis is on the move. His fleet left their position and is heading towards earth." Jack said.

"How long till they get there?"

"Three and a half days, give or take." Jack said.

"How long will it take us to get to Earth once Atlantis is repaired?"

"Sixteen hours."

"That means that Anubis is going to be attacking for three hours before we get there." Harry stated.

"If everything goes according to plan" Jack said "Which means that we need plans B, C, D, E, F, and G."

"And to forget Plans B thru F" Sam added.

"And once we get into Hyperspace, we can't communicate with Earth." Jack added.

"Jack, I think we need to talk to Earth." Harry said to the Colonel.

"Agreed. Graeber, dial Earth and open a video feed. I need the General ASAP." Jack ordered as he and Sam escorted Harry into the conference room.

Inside the conference room, the far wall blinked to life and a life size image of General Hammond and Thor appeared.

"Lord Gryffindor, you look well." George said.

"I'm better." Harry said. "General we have some bad news."

"What's wrong son?"

"If everything goes according to plan, we'll make it to Earth three hours after Anubis' Armada has arrived."

"Then we'll have to do the best that we can until you get here." Hammond said simply.

"It might not be that easy sir. You know our luck, it might be awhile." Harry admitted.

"Lord Gryffindor, the Asgard, Nox, Furlings, Tollan, and Free Jaffa will fight until the Heirs of the Alterrans returns with Atlantis. We will fight to the last person if needed." Thor said.

Harry looked over at Jack and Sam and saw them nod. They knew that Thor and Hammond would be like this.

"Just make sure that you leave some of that Armada for us. Once we leave the planet, we'll not be able to communicate until we're out of hyperspace." Sam said.

"We can't promise anything, just do all that you can. We have some work ahead us." We'll establish a wormhole in eight hours to check in" Hammond out. A moment later the gate shut down.

Harry turned to the Colonel and spoke to him. "Jack, we need to get everyone ready to go."

Jack smirked. "Lily, open a city wide channel."

"_Channel open, Colonel."_

"Attention, this is Colonel O'Neill. We have received word from Earth that Anubis' Armada will reach Earth in less than four days. I know that we are working hard and that we are almost ready to go. If Lily is right, then the city and the Warships will be combat ready in roughly three days. Once that is done, we are going to blast off and head to Earth at best possible speed.

"If all goes to plan, we will arrive hours after the attack begins. I am asking anyone who wishes to, to return to Earth now to prepare for the battle there. The exceptions will be SG-1, SG-M, Jacob Carter, Major Sheppard, those who are running Operations and the six people who have been asked to pilot the Warships. If you are willing to return to Earth, be ready to go in the next eight hours. That is all."

Seven Hours and Fifty Five Minutes Later

"Harry." Harry turned from his spot on the balcony and saw his sister standing there.

"Hello sister mine." Harry said.

"You want me to go back to Earth thru the gate, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I do. You are carrying yours and Ron's baby, but I cannot make you go. We're going to need you here and besides, Ginny would kill me if you left." Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"Ron said the same thing. We're here Harry, we're going to win and we'll always stand with you and help you bring light to the darkness. It doesn't matter if I am pregnant or not."

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"You weren't the only person to talk to his ancestors. Ron and I spoke to Arthur Pendragon while we were out. He said to stand by our brother and sister in the battles ahead."

"Mi Lord, the SGC is dialing in." Lily announced.

"_Ginny, time to get to work"_ Harry told his wife thru their bond.

'_I'm one step ahead of you. Ron and I have found small ships that look like they can go thru the gate. If need be, we can use them to get over to Anubis' flagship when the time comes.'_ Ginny said. _'Of course we'll have to learn how to fly them first.'_

"Ron and Ginny found some more toys, let's get to Stargate Operations and get this show on the road." Harry said as he escorted Hermione to SGO.

Harry and Hermione entered SGO and saw most of the teams preparing to step thru the gate. "Hansen, what in the hell is wrong with the gate?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure sir. We are getting interference from the Earth side of the gate."

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis, is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"_Atlantis, this is Hammond. This is the only gate address that we are able to dial to. Something seems to be blocking the gate."_

Sam was looking thru research she had found when Lily spoke up. _"It must be Anubis. He has shutdown the entire Milky Way Stargate Network. It is only a matter of time before he is able to block any wormhole from connecting from outside the network."_

"How long do we have Lily?" Jack asked.

"_Minutes perhaps. Anyone who wishes to return to Earth should do it now."_

Jack activated the intercom and spoke. "All personnel returning to Earth need to get thru the gate right now! Do not wait, get the hell out of here."

"Stargate Command, we are sending thru non essential personnel to help you on that end right now." Jack said.

"_Understood Colonel. This might be the last time we hear from you until you get here, so god speed."_ Hammond said.

"We'll see you when we see you—" Suddenly the gate shutdown.

"Dial Earth back right now!" Jack ordered.

The technicians were trying to connect to no avail.

"_Colonel, Anubis did it. He was able to block the wormhole. The Milky Way Stargate Network is now blocked."_ Lily answered. _"The good news is that I am confident that all of our people made thru the Earth gate before shutdown. They may need medical attention because of the high velocity exit from the gate, but that is all."_

"Jack, we've got three days, let's make the most of it." Harry said.

"Agreed. Sam, Hermione, what do we need to do?" Jack said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Pegasus Galaxy

Lantean System

City of Atlantis

Three Days Later

In the three days since Anubis shutdown the Milky Way gate network, Atlantis had been a hive of activity. Atlantis had finally repairing and updating herself. She was now powering up the long dormant systems.

The humans within the city had been busy preparing as well. Jack, Major Sheppard, Remus, and the others who would be in the command chairs were going over their training, including Occlumency. Each of the Warships pilots had trekked out to their ships and sat in the throne chair on each bridge. This allowed the warships and them to link to each other, giving them even better control.

Bill and Dora had been busy creating something really, really big that would make sure that any Wraith who came looking for them here would never leave. They were also preparing wards and enchantments for when the teams faced Anubis face to face.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Sam spent their time training and going over different plans and strategies for the fight. They practiced with guns, swords, and wandless magic. They also learned how to operate the gate ships. Ron named them puddle jumpers because they went thru the puddle when a stargate was active.

"Jack and Harry also made Ron third in command of Atlantis. Because Jack would be busy with the chair and Harry fighting Anubis or whatnot, Ron was the next logical choice. Also because Ron's brain had been scanned by Lily, he could relate better to Lily better than anyone.

Ron had also been secretly interfacing his mind with Lily thru small neural transmitters that Lily had recently built. Anyone who wore one could communicate directly with Lily and whatever archives she allowed access to. Thanks to the link, Ron understood Alterran Technology better than anyone else, including how to stop it.

'_Lord Pendragon, it is time.'_ Lily said inside Ron's head.

"Thanks Lily." Ron said. He then rolled over and kissed his wife who had been sleeping next to him. "Mione, it's time."

Hermione stretched like a cat and kissed her husband back. She deepened the kiss, her hormones demanding for more attention, but she knew she couldn't yet. They had a battle to win and they were already going to be late.

"I would love to let you ravish me, but we need to get out of bed." Ron said. "Hit the shower first and I'll get breakfast."

"Agreed."

Thirty minutes later, Ron walked into Stargate Operations. Ron had to check on a few things first so he sent Hermione on ahead. The main thing he needed to check on was the upgraded armor that he and the others would wear when they entered the fight. These upgrades included personal shields and repulsor units built into the palms of the hands amongst other things. He knew from his time spent talking with Lily that Anubis would use anything he could to win. So they had to do the same thing.

Ron climbed the last step and spoke in a commanding tone. "Hansen, talk to me."

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Sheppard, Mr. Lupin, Sergeant Keller, Lieutenant Huston, Major Bartlett, Captain Connelly, and Private Rose and are in the Chair Room. Colonel O'Neill and Major Sheppard will pilot Atlantis while the others will be on standby to deploy the warships."

"Good. What about the others?" Ron asked.

"Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are in auxiliary fire control ready to use the secondary weapons when needed. Bill Weasley and Dora Lupin are preparing the large magical ordinance that we will be using. Lady Pendragon and Major O'Neill are double checking the ZPMs and Lord and Lady Gryffindor are waiting for you in front of the main display. Graeber, Stewart and I will be on hand at Stargate Operations.."

"Good work. Where are we for time?"

"Almost running on time Ron" Harry said from the top of the steps. "Get your ass in gear, Jack is ready to get this city moving."

Ron walked up the final steps to the main command console and took his place next to Harry. "Chair room, this is Operations, Atlantis reports we are one hundred percent ready." Harry said.

"_Operations, this is Chair Room, we are all in place and ready to depart."_ Jack said.

"Stewart, seal the gate. Ginny, get the board to green" Harry told the group.

"City Shield is up, all external doors and portals are sealed. All construction drones have returned to standby positions. Warships are locked down and secured." Ginny said.

"Hermione, Sam, sublight and hyperdrive systems?" Harry asked aloud.

"_Sublight drive is at standby; Hyperdrive is warming up, umbilical link to the geothermal power station has been deactivated."_ Sam said from the ZPM room.

"_Consumables are stocked and ready. Air and water storage devices are full as well as food stuffs. We're ready to go Harry."_ Hermione said.

"Lily, give me the count." Harry said.

"_We are at T-Minus twenty seconds."_

"Chair Room, you have the launch" Harry said "Lily, call out the last ten seconds."

"_Understood SGO" _Jack said.

"_Ten"_

"_Nine"_

"_Eight"_

"_Seven"_

"_Six"_

"_Five"_

"_Four"_

"_Three"_

"_Two"_

"_One"_

Jack sent the mental command to launch and the Great City began rise as her powerful sublight engines pushed the city out of the water and into the heavens.

"We have cleared the water." Graeber said.

"Bill, Dora, drop our surprise." Harry told the missing members of SG-M.

From the bottom of the city a huge orb dropped into the ocean Atlantis once lived. It was a booby trap, in case the Wraith came looking for Atlantis. If it was tripped, well the Wraith would never know what hit them.

"Harry, we clearing the atmosphere" Jacob said.

"Jack, bring the hyperdrive online. Set course to Earth."

"_Course plotted, hyperdrive is online and ready."_

"_Confirmed; power levels are stable, we're ready."_ Sam said.

"Engage."

High above the city, a hyperspace window formed and Atlantis was pulled into it, disappearing from normal space. As soon as the City Ship left, the long dead defensive satellites came to life powered by magic and the energy Harry and absorbed from the ZPMs days before, ready for the Wraith who would come and investigate the unknown power readings they monitored from Atlantis blasting off and entering hyperspace.

Little did those who were on Atlantis know that another space faring race detected the power readings and knew where Atlantis was heading to. They too quickly began to prepare to aid their fellow Asgard Cousins and their allies. The time of their isolation was at an end.

Milky Way Galaxy

Sol System

SGC Conference Room

T-Thirty Minutes to Anubis' Arrive

On Earth the SGC and her allies were preparing for the battle that was coming. "We have every ship we can spare in the system, ready to fight. However, from what our sources have said, Anubis' fleet is over 10,000 ships strong. These include his city ship, flagships, Ha'taks and other smaller ships." Hammond said to the room.

"Hogwarts is on full alert and I have spoken to the ICW and various Ministries from around the world. We are enchanting every piece of technology we can to last longer and have Aurors and Hit Wizards prepared to fight hand to hand on the ships if needed." Albus said. "Severus, Minerva, and Filius are at the Outpost and are preparing for the battle. Mackrack has assured me that they are ready to fight and that the Daedalus will be able to fly within the hour as well."

"Any word from Charlie Weasley yet?" Hammond asked.

As if he was waiting for his name to be called, Charlie appeared in a burst of flames. "Sorry for popping in, but I wanted you to know that I have spoken to Gwyneth and she has awakened the other dragons."

"Where is she now?" Albus asked.

There was a sudden shaking of the SGC in response. "On top of the mountain" Charlie answered.

"Nice." One of the officers in the room said.

"Thanks. Any word from Atlantis?" Charlie asked.

"We have been unable to dial out for over three days now. It seems that Anubis was able to take the entire Milky Way Gate Network down." Hammond said.

"_Space based sensors detect multiple targets exiting hyperspace within the Sol System!"_ Sergeant Harriman's voice was heard over the PA system throughout the base.

"He's early." Charlie muttered.

Hammond looked to his command staff for this battle. They all were ready for this fight and would not disappoint. He reached for the red phone on the table and dialed the number. "Mr. President, Anubis has arrived…Yes sir…Atlantis has not been heard from for over three days…Yes sir, I do believe they are on their way. They would not disappoint…Understood sir…We're ready…God speed to you too sir." Hammond hung up the phone, and then reached for the standard base phone. He picked it up, dialed the all call that went not only thru the SGC, but the Alterran Outpost, and every other facility that was participating in this war and spoke.

"All hands! Battle stations! The enemy armada has been detected in our solar system." He then hung up the phone as klaxons began to sound.

"Everyone report to your posts. Dismissed" Thor and the other members of the space fleet disappeared via an Asgard Beam. Charlie and Albus disappeared in flames.

Moments later the battle begun.

Milky Way Galaxy

Sol System

Atlantis

Stargate Operations

T+ Two Hours and Forty Five Minutes After Anubis' Arrival

"Harry, the spell is good. As long as you can make sure that Anubis doesn't go anywhere." Hermione said from her chair in SGO.

"Bill and I already talked about it. That is the reason he and Tonks have been in the bowls of the city working on the shield emitters. He is tying wards into the shields to contain Anubis." Harry responded.

"According to these sensors, we should be nearing Earth." Ginny announced from the other side of command area.

The last fifteen hours had been a nervous time for everyone. With Jack and Major Sheppard taking turns in the throne chair, everyone else had been doing busy work. Daniel and Teal'c had been reading the Ancient Database, Ron and Jacob did a sparing round with swords; Remus and the other people who would control the warships were running simulations where they got proficient in running the ships. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had spent most of the time going over Harry's plans for facing Anubis. Harry knew Jack or Daniel should have been the one to deal with Anubis, but they were needed elsewhere during the battle.

"Jack did you hear that?" Harry asked, moving back to the central work station.

"_Sure did. Standby to drop out of hyperspace."_

"Warships, standby to deploy" Harry said aloud. "Hermione once we're in normal space, release the clamps that are holding the ships to the pylons."

"Understood Harry" Hermione said from her workstation.

"_Exiting Hyperspace"_ Jack said.

And suddenly they were in normal space but in the wrong spot. They were well outside of Pluto on the edge of the Sol System. "SHIT!" Harry swore.

"_Mi Lord, there is a safeguard built into the hyperspace computers that will not allow us to exit hyperspace any closer to Earth."_ Lily said.

"_Would have been nice to know beforehand; I'm moving us as fast as possible."_ Jack said.

"Report!" Harry ordered.

"By the debris in the system, I would say a lot of ships have been destroyed, but I have no idea on which side is winning." Sam said.

"Hermione, raise Earth."

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis. Do you copy over?"

"_Atlantis, this is Hammond, where in the hell are you?"_

"Sir, this is Potter. How bad is it?"

"_The Outpost and the Dragons are taking out everything in range of the planet but Anubis dropped some of his Super Soldiers to take out the Outpost. Minerva and the Goblins are fighting them hand to hand. We have lost all but three Asgard ships as well as seven Ha'taks from the Jaffa and the Tok'ra._

"_Anubis used something on the outpost, it did not physically damage the Outpost, but Severus was knocked unconscious. Cassie's fiancée, who was here with Cassie at the time, jumped up and grabbed one of the portkeys to the Outpost. Right before he left, he said that he needed to help his godfather. Once he arrived he pushed potions into Severus before climbing into the chair. He is in the chair now."_

"How is Severus?"

"_Exhausted, but stable; he is staying at the Outpost helping Draco work the chair."_

"Great. Keep us posted, what else?" Harry asked.

"_Anubis' City Ship is staying out of range of the Dragons and the Drones from the Outpost. There are no other ships that can take it on. They keep launching weapons and smaller craft almost as if it is making them as they are needed."_

"Lily, override the system, we need to get between that ship and Earth!" Harry ordered.

"Harry, the warships can jump into the fight. I suggest launching them now and give the Asgard a hand." Ron said.

"Do it and take command of the squadron." Harry turned back to the General who was still on the open channel. "General Hammond, Alterran Warships are on their way to aid the Asgard. Is Thor still around?"

"_Yes he is. He is on The O'Neill II which has been badly damaged."_

"Ron, get someone to tow him to safety. Ginny before the last ships launches, make sure that there are repair drones on board to deploy and work on our allied ships."

"Done" the Weasley Siblings said together.

"Warships have cleared the shield and are jumping." Ron said.

"Jack, can you fire the drones?" Harry asked.

"_Anubis is out of range."_

"_Mi Lord, I have done it, but it will take immense concentration from Colonel O'Neill to jump into the system without landing in a planet or the sun."_

"_You just tell me where you want this thing Harry, I'll get us there."_ Jack said.

"Fifty meters off the front of Anubis' ship between it and Earth; as soon as we're there I want you to open fire. Teal'c, Daniel, same with secondary weapons. That ship is going down. Bill, Dora, once we're in position, we'll deploy the plan. Once it is executed, we'll go over. I'll leave Hermione and Sam in charge here." Harry said.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes I am leaving you here, but not because of the baby. I am leaving you here to command the battle and make sure that we don't get screwed from behind!" Harry snapped. "Lily, Jack, do it! Everyone else prepare to move out."

"_Hyper Jump in 5…4…3…2…1…"_ Jack said before suddenly Atlantis was gone. It reappeared right where it was supposed to.

"ALL WEAPONS OPEN FIRE!" Harry ordered. And all weapons did open fire. The shields of the other city ship were suddenly under heavy bombardment.

"Jack, Lily, get our shields to touch. Bill, once that is done, release our second surprise!"

"_Shields touching; I would recommend that whatever you do, you do it quickly Harry. This is harder than it looks!"_

"BILL NOW!"

Bill and Dora released the magical energy that had been collected in the very walls and conduits of Atlantis from Harry's magical shockwave days ago thru the conduits and straight into the shield grid of Atlantis. The shields, which were still filled with magic thanks to Harry, acted as a conduit and allowed the recently released magic to crawl over it and into the weakened shields of Anubis' ship. Because of the negative emotions that were used while it was created, the ship could not absorb the energy like the Alterran Technology did and it began to fail, the shield first.

"Harry, the shield is failing around Anubis' ship!" Ginny said.

"Understood; Bill, are your ready to deploy the wards?"

"_I'm ready here. I'm using myself as the anchor for the wards so please hurry alright. Fleur said she had a surprise to tell when I got home and I do not want to piss off my wife."_

"Understood Bill" Harry said "Hermione extend the shield around Anubis' ship." At her questioning look Harry explained. "Bill erected a ward that will trap Anubis within the shield. He can't slip away like he did last time or as Voldemort did when he killed my parents."

Hermione nodded "Shield extended. I am also beaming knockout gas and potions into the city to make sure everyone over there is knocked out." Hermione said.

"_Harry, you've got twenty five minutes before I either have to drop the ward or die."_ Bill said.

"Understood, SG-M, let's move." Harry said as he Dora, Ginny, and Ron headed for the jumper bay.

"Harry, before you go, you all need to wear these." Hermione said as she passed the foursome headbands.

"These are neural transmitters that will link you to Atlantis. I've also added the spell I was telling you about so that you can draw power, emotion, and strength from any of us who are wearing them." Hermione explained.

"_It also gives you better connectivity to my systems in case of emergency."_ Lily said. _"In theory, all you need to do is touch one of the consoles and I should be able to take over that system."_

Harry nodded at his sister. "Thank you sis; you and Sam keep the porch light on for us."

"Sir, sensors report that Atlantis has engaged the city ship. Alterran Warships are engaged with various ships helping cover the Asgard." Sergeant Harriman said from his station in the Conference Room of the SGC.

"Direct Prometheus and Daedalus to protect the Outpost and have Hogwarts fire a couple of focused magical shots towards whatever ship it can target."

"Sir, sensors just picked up more hyperspace windows. We have company." Another Technician said.

"Alert Atlantis."

"Sir, they are transmitting an Asgard signal." Harriman answered.

"_Tau'ri and their allies; this is Achilles on board the Asgard Battle Cruiser Redemption from the Pegasus Galaxy. We detected the great city ship leaving its resting place in our galaxy and returning home. After scanning Asgard communication channels, we have discovered that our cousins are in need of help. Because of this, we, the lost tribe, have come to assist our brethren and their allies, ending over ten eons of isolation."_

And with that the other Asgard ships began to attack the enemy craft.

"I think the odds of our success just went up." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Walter Harriman said.

"Harry, it looks like Anubis copied Atlantis' blueprints. I'd bet he is in the Control Room." Ron said from his position scanning Anubis' ship.

"Can we beam in?"

"No. the area is heavily shielded with metal. But a phoenix could get us in there." Ginny said.

"Tonks, keep the engine running." Harry smirked.

"Just kick his ass." Tonks said from the pilot's seat where she was concentrating on controlling the ship.

"I plan on it." Ginny, if you would?" Harry asked.

"Wait." Ron said. "Here, place these over your hearts, they are upgrades. The neural link will update your memories." Ron said.

The three others did as he was asked and soon the new upgraded suits were activated.

"Now we can go." Ron said. Ginny changed into her phoenix form and after grabbing Ron and Harry disappeared in flame. They reappeared in the control room.

There before them stood the form of Anubis. He wore a cloak covering his body with a mask made of silver.

"So this is the boy who killed my brother. I am impressed. You have also found the city of the ancients, which truly impresses me. But you cannot beat me! I am immortal!" Anubis said.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before from your brother." Harry said as he fired the repulsor in his palm as well as pushed raw magic from his hands towards Anubis, drawing strength from all of those people who he was linked with, including Atlantis. The energy went straight thru Anubis' personal shield and made a hole in his chest.

"ATTACK THEM!" Anubis yelled as nine Super Soldiers appeared from seemingly nowhere. Harry, Ron, and Ginny immediately drew their swords and went on the offensive. The armor deflected all of the spell fire that the threesome fired, but they could not stop the magical blades from removing body parts.

With Harry and Ron in the lead, the nine enemies were quickly dropped. "Where did he go? Harry asked.

"I've got a blood trail running this way!" Ron yelled as they moved towards another chamber.

They quickly found Anubis in what appeared to be his throne room. There were no Super Soldiers or anything else. Harry quickly looked over Anubis and saw that his stomach still had a hole thru it. Harry really had no idea how he survived.

"It's over Anubis!" Harry said as he motioned for Ginny and Ron to try to surround Anubis.

"It is never over. You might have stopped me this time, but I have been waiting for thousands of years to conquer all. I can wait until you are nothing more than dust." Anubis said before he tried to shed his physical body, but found that he could not. The wards that Bill had placed within the shield kept him contained in his dying body. Anubis knew that if his body died before he tried to ascend, he would die. He tried to ascend again, but realized that someone was preventing him from doing it.

"NOW!" Harry yelled, knowing Anubis was distracted by trying to escape. Ron and Ginny each cast an old Egyptian containment spell on Anubis. When Anubis felt the spells hit him, he knew was almost out of time. Gathering all of his strength and power, he had to escape before the spell robbed the rest of his power.

It was then that Anubis felt the eight ascended beings encircling him, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were not visible to anyone, but Anubis knew they were there. Anubis now had a choice to make, defeat the Ascended, or the mortals. He could not do both. The eight ascended began to chant in Alterran as Ron and Ginny continued to power their spells. Harry moved closer to Anubis with his staff drawn and sword in his hand. 

"Anubis, you have defied the will of the Alterran High Council and have declared war on the Four Great Races and those under our protection. I hereby declare you an enemy to the galaxy and to this universe. I hereby carry out sentence." With a sudden strike, Harry pushed his sword into Anubis chest.

As his body began to decay and fall away, the ascended part of Anubis was encased by a second containment spell which was cast by the ascended. Ron and Ginny quickly recast their spells on the new target at the end of Harry's sword.

"Now Harry DO IT!" Godric Gryffindor said, one of the ascended beings who had been chanting said as he and the others became visible.

Harry drew all of the magic and positive emotions he could from not only around himself but thru the link and channeled it into his sword and staff which he held above him in one hand. Thanks to his magical explosion on Lantean, the ZPMs that powered Atlantis now had traces of magic which had penetrated the ZPMs and changed them in a minuscule way. Because a ZPM is somewhat self sustaining, the little bit of magic that they had been exposed to had began to grow and change the very power that Atlantis used into an energy that was compatible with magic.

Earth was spared from Harry's drawing of power because of the distance it was from him, but no other location was safe. As Harry continued to draw power into his staff, it and his entire body began to glow with a pure white aura. Finally when he felt like he could not take any more he began to chant in Gaelic.

As he chanted he could feel everyone in the link. He felt Ginny's love for him and the love for their god-child that Hermione was carrying; he felt Ron's support and the desire to be able to live in peace to raise his child. He felt Dora, Bill, Sheppard, Remus, and the others commanding Alterran warships praying that Harry could finish off Anubis. He felt Selmac and Jacob Carter's undying faith in beating Anubis and the Goa'uld. He felt Daniel's optimism that things would work out in the end and Teal'c's unwavering loyalty to his friends, family, and home. Then he felt the love and determination of the other soul bonded couple. Sam and Jack wanted to have a family, Harry felt this and their belief that it was not fair to have Harry carry a load this large by himself and that if needed, they would gladly take his place.

Finally he felt another presence. This one was very old and wise. He saw flashes of memories from her when her builders lived in her halls and gave her life. He knew then he would win because Lily would not let him fail.

Having these feelings fill him up, he channeled them into one spell that would do the most damage with the power he had. When the results were firmly placed in his mind, Harry lowered the tip of his staff to the ground and shouted "INCENDIO EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Instead of a standard patronus, or even a fire patronus that was used to kill Dementors, This was a pure light of the patronus charm took the shape not of Prongs like it used to, but that of a lightning bolt. The patronus merged with Anubis, causing Anubis to battle internally with Harry thru the patronus. Anubis was strong, even in his weakened state, but Harry and his family were stronger. He poured more power into the spell, causing systems on Atlantis to begin to fail due to lack of power that was being channeled into Harry. The witches and wizards in the link were slowly slipping into unconsciousness because of the amount of magic they were giving as well.

Sensing that her mother needed her help, the baby girl within Hermione used her rudimentary magic and positive emotions to help power the spell her Uncle Harry was using. Lily, seeing this, slipped more of her power and essence into the link and finally entered Anubis thru Harry and his spell.

Using the link, Atlantis studied everything there was about the energy form that was Anubis. Once she studied everything, she used every bit of information in her databanks to help reform the energies that were fighting Anubis into the proper form that would finally kill the monster once and for all.

To those in the link it felt like hours passed, when in reality it was only minutes until suddenly the energy form of Anubis exploded into nothingness. As the spell ended, Harry, Ron, and Ginny fell to their knees, completely exhausted. Using her neural link to those she had vowed to protect and defend, Lily saw that her charges were too sick and ill to move and quickly transported all of them to the infirmary as she began to take of her systems that had went offline due to lack of power.

The only people she did transport were Sam O'Neill and Hermione Weasley, mainly because the two of them were the only ones who were still somewhat conscious. And they were both pregnant. The Alterran Beam Technology did not do good things to developing fetuses. It was something that Lily knew she had to talk to the Asgard about after the battle. Their beam technology was safe for all people.

"_All Allied ships, this is Atlantis, concentrate fire on Anubis' City Ship."_ Sam ordered over the comm link to the rest of the fleet, exhaustion clearly evident in her voice.

"_This is Bra'tac, all Jaffa Forces open fire!"_

"_This is Freya of the Tok'ra to all Tok'ra forces, follow the Jaffa's lead."_

"_This is Supreme Commander Thor calling to all Ida, Milky Way, and Pegasus Galaxy Asgard ships, concentrate fire on the central spire."_

"_This is the United States Air Force Space Destroyer Prometheus; we are targeting the underside of the ship where the main engines are located. Daedalus is coming with us."_

"_Atlantis, Gwyneth and I are heading your way. Only a few of the dragons can make this journey, but we'll be there to help."_

"_This is the Tollan Commander; our ships will not do much damage to that thing. We will however watch the remaining enemy craft in case they decide to try anything."_

Sam and Hermione could only smile as the largest fleet in the history of the Milky Way Galaxy continued to pound the City Ship. Even with their advanced weapons, they were not making a huge impact, just little ones. The City Ship, even without her master and a crew, was repairing itself to continue to fight.

"_Major O'Neill, we need to push Anubis' ship into the sun."_ Atlantis said.

"But we want to study it! Think about all the technology that Anubis has on it." Sam argued.

"Yes and we now have the original designs in the forms of Atlantis and Roc and your alliance with the Tok'ra, Asgard, and Tollans. Besides Anubis must have booby trapped the ship anyway." Hermione told her.

"_Sam, she's right. Let's get rid of this thing."_ Jack said thru the comm channel from the infirmary where he and the others were restrained, but were allowed to listen to the fight.

"All Alliance ships move that piece of space junk into the Sol sun. It is leaking high amounts of radiation." Sam Said.

"_Thor, this is Achilles, do your ships have the ability to use tractor beams?"_

"_Yes we do as the Alterran Warships."_

Seeing where this was going, Hermione jumped on the link. "Lily, you need to take control of the Warships and use their tractor beams to tow the city ship while the others push it in the sun."

"_Understood Lady Pendragon" _Lily said.

Three minutes later, Sam and Hermione watched as Anubis' Ultimate Weapon fell into the sun and was destroyed forever.

"Lily, recall all warships and put us in stationary orbit on the backside of the moon. Contact the rest of the fleet and tell them to do the same." Hermione said as exhaustion began to wash over her again. The adrenaline was wearing off and she, like the others had done earlier, was falling asleep in place.

Knowing Sam and her did not have a lot of time until their bodies demanded sleep, Hermione contacted the SGC. "SGC, this is Atlantis. Do you copy?

"_We copy you Lady Pendragon. Our systems show that Anubis City Ship was destroyed and many of his remaining ships are being detained by the Nox and Furling Fleet that are just arriving now." _Hammond said.

"Good. Atlantis and the rest of the fleet are taking position behind the moon to hide and make repairs. Everyone here on Atlantis is going to sleep for a day or so due to what we had to do finish off Anubis. Can you and Albus handle everything until then?"

"_You and the rest of the Atlantis team get some sleep. The old men can handle things for a few days. Do you need anyone to come up and take care of anything?"_

"Poppy Pomfrey and Doctor Frasier; Severus Snape should come up too with a bunch of potions. Major O'Neill and I will make sure Lily will let them in."

At this point Lily broke into the conversation _"General Hammond, I am cutting this conversation short because my charges need rest. Send whoever you wish on one of the other ships. Until then, Atlantis out"_ And with that lily shutdown the communication system then activated the remote drones that carried the two women to the infirmary and to bed.

Once her charges were safe, Lily powered down non critical systems and allowed her repair subroutines do their job and Lily too fell into a slumber.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Those who slept in Atlantis did so for three days. However they were not alone. Less than six hours after Lily entered her sleep mode, she woke to a signal.

_**Flashback**_

"_Atlantis, this is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard on board The O'Neill II. Respond please."_

"_This is Lily of Atlantis, I read you."_

"_My ship is ferrying a number of people to you including Poppy Pomfrey, Janet Frasier-Jackson, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, General George Washington Hammond, Master Bra'tac, Achilles of the Asgard Colonial Confederation, Deputy Minister of Magic of Great Britain Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, Madam Fleur Delacour, Lord Mackrack of the Goblin Nation, and the Dragon Lord Charles Patrick Weasley. We request permission to come aboard."_

"_Supreme Commander Thor, all of my charges are still in deep sleep, however you may come aboard if you do not disturb them. I know you have two healers and a Potions Master with you which my charges will need. Adjust your shield frequency to 9574.2574 MHz and land on Pylon Four. I will have artificial gravity and air in place once you land. Please do not use any form of transport technology or magic within my shield."_

_**End Flashback**_

In the end, the group made the most of their time on Atlantis waiting for their heroes to awaken and learned many great things about the city and her builders.

During that time Janet and Poppy fussed with each and every one their patients, forcing potions down their throats and monitoring their conditions with the help of Lily. This kept Severus Snape very busy preparing potions. After learning that Lily could help him with stirring and time keeping, Severus came to rely on the city to help. Keeping busy also kept Severus from thinking about his godson who was laying in the SGC Infirmary ill. The Outpost took a lot out of the young dragon and he was currently sleeping. His fiancée was by his side taking care of him.

Finally the heroes all began to wake up and make their way to the main commissary for some much needed food and for their debriefing. Thankfully the debriefing was short thanks to Lily using Atlantis' sensor recordings of the encounter and the neural links that enabled Lily to record their points of views as well.

Snape and Dumbledore were even able to create a potion that would allow the recordings of the neural recording, the memories, to be converted into liquid memories that a pensieve could view.

"So what now?" Harry asked the assembled group for dinner that night.

"Well, first, we are sure Anubis is gone, correct?" Hammond asked.

"He's gone. Lily was able to control the energy patterns so that they would cancel out Anubis' energy patterns. That is what killed him." Hermione said.

"Then we need to talk about what's next." Jack said, knowing that he and Harry had the same thoughts.

"First there is no way to cover this up on Earth. Too many people saw the carnage. The President would like to go with Full Disclosure, including that of the magical world." Hammond said.

"I think it would be a grand idea." Remus said. "For too long we have been separated, even though we are all human and the descendants of the Alterrans."

"George and I have already spoken to the ICW and they agree. The problem is going to be the fallout. The world will not want one country to control Atlantis, the Outpost, the Stargate, and represent the world to our allies and enemies." Albus said.

"So we make the ISP report to the ICW, like it does now, and the United Nations, which I would assume would merge anyway if we are taking down the barriers between the two worlds." Hermione said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I have a problem with this." Ron said.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

"Atlantis, for all the legends, was the center of the world and did not fall under the control of any government but it's own. I think it would be better if Atlantis was governed by the Four Great Races. Make it a floating Diplomatic Mission that could go wherever it needed to go whenever it needed to go."

"Ron, it is astounding that just over a year ago you would have never have thought about that." Ginny told her brother.

"But there is a problem with your plan Lord Pendragon." Achilles said. "There are no more Alterrans to run this city. We, the Four Great Races, knew that one day the younger races, the ones that we seeded and protected, would have to step up and become the leaders of the galaxy. I believe that the Fifth Race, the Tau'ri, should run this great city. It should be run as you said a floating diplomatic mission between worlds in not only this galaxy, but the Pegasus and Ida Galaxies as well. Of course your allies: the goblins, Free Jaffa, and Tok'ra should be here as well."

"I agree. And I think that the best people to run this city would be SG-1." Hammond said. At Jack's stunned look Hammond explained. "Jack you and your team have made more friends and have more first contact missions than any other group in the program. Daniel is your Ambassador thanks to his languages, Samantha has a detailed understanding of sciences, Teal'c commands respect because of his sheer presence, and you…we'll you're Jack O'Neill the Goa'uld killer."

"That would mean leaving your command sir." Jack said, making his fears known. Hammond smiled.

"Jack I am honored that you want to still serve beneath me, but I have been offered a new position: Director of Homeworld Security for the ISP. It was going to be a DOD position, but President Hayes and the ISP feel that this is the best step. If everything goes according to plan, we'll still work together often."

"Alright, I'm in." Jack said.

"Me too" Sam said.

"Of course I'm in" Daniel said.

"And me" Janet jumped in.

"I live to serve my people and the people of Earth. I will continue to stand by your side O'Neill and pledge to support you in whatever you do." Teal'c said.

"I hate to interrupt, but we do have another problem brewing." Harry said, remembering his promise. "The Alterrans left things a mess in the Pegasus Galaxy thanks to the Wraith. We need to stop them."

"The Wraith infestation is being dealt with even as we speak." Thor said.

"How?"

"The Asgard who colonized the Pegasus Galaxy, and then cut off all contact with our home world, has devised a plan to eliminate the Wraith once and for all. With the help of General Hammond and the Tok'ra, the Asgard has deployed your Mark Twelve Thermonuclear Devices into each of the Hive Ships in the galaxy and will destroy them all at once."

"Thor, Achilles, I love it." Jack said.

"So do I." Harry said, thinking about his destiny and the words that he heard from Godric Gryffindor.

"_There is one other matter."_ Lily said.

"Yes." Jack asked.

"_I have discovered the locations of Camelot and of Valhalla. They were the sister city ships to Atlantis. When Moros finally left the mortal realm, he took Camelot and hid it in the heavens for those who possessed magic to find. Valhalla was a joint operation between the Asgard and the Alterrans to make a permanent base of operations for them in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was thought destroyed when it tried to cross between the two galaxies. Come to find out it bounced off the galactic barrier and was lost in a dark nebula. Thanks to Anubis, Valhalla was located."_

"Jack, do you think you can pilot us to these two cities?" Harry asked.

"Lily, you got coordinates?" Jack asked.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Harry and Ginny Potter remained together on the Mortal Plane for a total of 276 years before ascending. During their time on this plane they did many things. They helped unite Earth and form the first world government that included mundanes and magical peoples. They made sure that Hogwarts and her sister schools throughout the world and the galaxy taught mundane and magical classes.

Harry and Ginny would be needed to fight a few more moderate conflicts, but no major wars. Often times, their presence alone would be enough to get the disagreeing parties to talk.

In the end Harry and Ginny had six children, three boys and three girls. Each one powerful magically and also had many Alterran abilities thanks to the medical breakthroughs Janet and Poppy were discovering thanks to Lily and Roc.

Because of the many titles Harry had, he chose to unite their powers and positions under one new title: Lord Protector of the Realm. The only title that he did not bring under this was that of High Lord of Hogwarts and Lord of Hogwarts. These titles and powers were given to the Headmaster and Deputy Head of Hogwarts to serve as stewards until they were needed by their rightful owner.

Hermione and Ron eventually moved into Camelot when it came to Earth full time. As the Heir of Arthur Pendragon, Ron and Hermione were seen as the natural choices to lead the city. It soon became home to Earth's World Government, though the city itself was governed by Lord and Lady Pendragon. They had four children, two sets of twins, one of boys, one of girls.

Albus & Minerva Dumbledore remained at Hogwarts for another fifty years before finally deciding to ascend. When they left the mortal plane, they were surrounded by their many grandchildren and great-grandchildren, none of them by blood. Neville and Luna Longbottom took their places as Headmaster and Deputy respectively.

Remus & Dora Lupin had four children and served in many different roles over the course of their lives. Remus worked as Headmaster of Hogwarts University where he helped bridge the gap between the mundane and magical worlds. His wife remained an Auror and eventually became Commandant of Earth's Auror Academy. When they retired, they joined with Bill and Fleur Weasley to explore many of the galaxies ruins and tombs. Bill and Fleur Weasley had given Molly and Arthur three children themselves.

Jack and Samantha O'Neill became the governors of Atlantis within a year of the battle with Anubis. As the declared Heir to the Alterrans, Jack was given total control over the city. He appointed very talented individuals to run this city. These included Elizabeth Weir as City Administrator and Major John Sheppard as Chief of Security.

Teal'c became the official spokesperson of the Free Jaffa on the Great Council while Daniel took his place as the representative of the Ascended. He also oversaw all archeological projects for the Milky Way Alliance and eventually the Tri-Galaxy Alliance. Janet Frasier-Jackson became the Chief Medical Officer of the Alliance and one of two personal doctors for its leaders including the O'Neills, Potters, and Weasleys. She shared her title with her partner in crime, Poppy Pomfrey.

General George Hammond did indeed become the Head of Homeworld Security for the ISP and finally for the new Earth Government and served in that role for many years before retiring to enjoy his retirement. Though he thought about ascension, he never did because his dear beloved wife would not be waiting for there.

Jacob Carter and Selmac became the Representative of the Tok'ra to the Great Council. Though he had a permanent residence on Atlantis, he spent time both on the Tok'ra homeworld and on Earth. It took many years, but he and his son Mark talked and forgave each other for the decade's worth of problems that were between them.

The world as a whole took the existence of the Magical World very well. They were however scared of the Stargate. It took the efforts of the Vatican, the President of the United States and the Queen of England to calm everyone down. There were some people who wanted to burn witches and wizards at the stake, but they were rare and often dealt with severely.

After repairs were complete, Atlantis took off to locate it's missing sister ships. Thanks to extra ZPMs and ingenious programming, the city ships were able to attach to each other and update based on the improvement the other ships made. This included the "birth" of two more artificial intelligences from the base programming of Roc and Lily. With three City Ships, it was decided that Camelot should return to Earth while Valhalla went to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis became the floating diplomatic center. There were talks about building more of these huge ships, but none taken seriously.

Nicholas Flamel was right regarding Teyla. She was a born leader and soon became the City Administrator of Valhalla and leader of the Pegasus Galaxy. She married the former runner Ronan Dex after he came to Valhalla to confirm that the Wraith were gone.

The Asgard thanks to magic and the reunification of their people were able to solve their cloning issues and save their race. It also became obvious that at one time the Asgard could wield magic when some Asgard children performed accidental magic.

Many expeditions were planned over the years in an effort to learn all there can be learned about the universe. One of them was to find out what happened to an Alterran ship that's job had been to seed life in remotes galaxies. But that is another story.


End file.
